Mezzo Forte
by Blue Quartz Foxy
Summary: A collection of song memes, NOT songfics, devoted to various pairings in the Naruto universe. Current project: Hinata/? song meme part 1 of 10
1. I've Seen it All: SasuHina

Mezzo Forte: Naruto Song Meme Collection

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Yes, yes I'm doing another song meme, only this one will be a real challenge since it's for a pairing I 'like' half of the time, and 'hate' the other half of the time: yep SasuHina. I don't know why, but I seem to have a love/hate relationship with this pairing.

Anyway how a song meme works:

1: Pick a fandom, character or pairing you like

2: Play your play list on random/shuffle, write the drabble for the first ten songs.

3: Start writing the drabble-which must pertain to the song in some way- from the moment the song begins and stop when the song ends: Meaning when the music stops, you stop writing.

4: Post the song meme when you're done.

Now, granted I follow 'most' of these rules save for the time limit, which I always seem to go over- Blue is such a bad, bad girl-.

Anyway, I might do more of these in the futures so if you have any hetro pairings- I honestly can't write yaoi/shounen ai to save myself so please don't make me- to suggest or songs for me to use next time as an 'additional' drabble, feel free to offer suggestions.

Disclaimer: Naruto the anime/manga series belongs to Kishimoto, not me; this includes the plot, setting, characters, etc.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song Meme 1: SasuHina

Side Notes:

Drabble(s): 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 10 are set in a canon/semi-canon universe

Drabble (s) 2, 7, 9 are set in AU/Modern Day settings

1 and 8 are from the same 'storyline'

Warning: Possible Spoilers from the newest Shippuden chapters.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kishimoto, not me. Same goes for anything in the Naruto anime-verse/manga-verse, so please refrain from suing me!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1: Song: 'Won't Go Home Without You' by Maroon 5_

A strong hand tightly gripped her wrist, refusing to let go even as people started to stare.

Feeling her face flush with the onset of a blush, Hinata kept her head lowered to hide the small tear drops forming behind her eyes.

Words of anger uttered just days ago, still echoed inside her head, so Hinata stubbornly attempted to pull away, but he wasn't about to allow it.

Instead of releasing his grasp on the young woman's wrist; Sasuke attempted to draw her closer to him, only to have Hinata cry out and push back against his chest.

Pale eyes opened, looking pleadingly to her teammates and sensei. Kiba looked like he was about to spring up and defend her; but Shino was holding him back. Kurenai glanced away to her left, while holding onto a small hand belonging to her young son.

Realizing that no one could spare her, save for herself, Hinata swallowed uneasily.

"I'm not going back…" she said quietly.

Dark eyes crackled with something unreadable as Sasuke suddenly reached over and cupped Hinata's chin so she would have to look at him.

"So you're not coming home?" Sasuke asked directly.

Hinata stubbornly nodded, her chin still held in Sasuke's hands.

His hands on chin and wrist slowly pulled away, "Where do you plan on staying then?"

"K-Kurenai-san…is letting me stay at her place for a little while." Hinata muttered.

Silence, or relative quiet at least since there were still noises of people milling about the busy village center, surrounded them.

"You're giving up." Sasuke said, his hands falling and pulling further and further away from Hinata.

'No. No, I'm not giving up. I never give up.' Hinata thought. She didn't see this as her giving up on Sasuke, giving up on her 'mission' assigned to her by the Hokage, it was…a short retreat; not a surrender.

But Sasuke didn't see it as such, because he pulled away a few more feet, then turned around with a sneer on his mouth.

"I knew it. You weren't going to last, no one else had. You're just like the rest…weak."

Hinata shivered at the last word, but stood her ground as she watched the last Uchiha walk away from the village center, heading east toward the empty and haunted district he called home.

----------------------------------------------

The sky was a blend of orange and crimson. It had been hours since Sasuke could last recall seeing his 'wife'.

A sneer appeared again on his lips, but it was weakened by exhaustion. Several neat rows of perfectly aimed kunai and shuriken pock-marked the trees surrounding the Main House of the once great- but late- Uchiha clan.

Dragging his sore and overworked body over to the wooden porch, Sasuke sat down on the planks, hands on his knees.

Dark eyes glared disdainfully at the black bracelet-like clasped around his wrists. Those objects prevented him from using more chakra than what was decided as a 'safe' level for him. Which meant, most of his chakra was blocked off save from some minute amount which was barely enough to activate his Sharingan and even when it was active, Sasuke could only keep it going for a few minutes before his chakra was completely depleted.

Clenching his hands into fists, Sasuke stared at the bracelets as if he could burn them off through sight alone. But after a moment, Sasuke gave up and looked elsewhere, his gaze wandering around the garden.

Silly, worthless bit of land Hinata had taken to cultivating and turning green again the moment she became an Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't flinch or even verbally remark it, but he was…disappointed. Since Hinata refused to stay, the ANBU guards would be coming back to hound his every footsteps and report on him daily to the Hokage.

While Sasuke didn't like the idea of having a shy and timid woman peeking around the corridors of his childhood home, he'd choose having a wife over an army of spies tailing him any day.

'Ah, but I chased her off…' Sasuke thought, a mixture of smugness and bitterness returning to him.

Something similar had happened with Sakura. She had been the first to volunteer to take the role of 'wife'. She lasted on a week before packing her things, tears streaming down her face, and calling him a "monster", before leaving his home to run into Naruto's arms.

The fingers on his right hand twitched and curled, 'Monster huh? Maybe…' Sasuke mentally conceded, but didn't dare admit it aloud.

Hinata had been a sort of 'second choice' and almost didn't come since her father had strongly protested the arrangement unless there was an actual marriage contract involved rather than Hinata simply being a live-in guard.

And for being so quiet, Sasuke actually found that when Hinata was around, the silence surrounding his home wasn't quite as haunting or depressing.

Shaking his head, clearing away those thoughts, Sasuke resigned himself to one night of freedom before the ANBU squad would return to stake out his house and trail him all around Konoha.

Pushing against the wooden planks, Sasuke stood up and discarded his training sandals at the back door, sock-covered feet lightly padding across the floor as hands slowly slid the door back into place.

Not expecting visitors, Sasuke was…surprised to hear the chimes situated on the front door clank and clatter together as the rice paper door slid across the track and a young woman walked inside.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the door frame.

------------------

At hearing those words, Hinata visibly flinched, yet delayed her answer long enough to take off her sandals, leaving them at shoe mat, fixed the hem of her skirt, and only after leaving Sasuke waiting for at least a entire minute did she answer him.

"I'm coming home. That's allowed…isn't it?"

Stained silence started to form a quick barrier between them.

But before quiet could strangle the moment and kill it, Sasuke shrugged, "Did you eat dinner already?"

Hinata shook her head, "I'll fix something in a moment," she said knowing that Sasuke didn't like to cook unless he absolutely had to.

Taking a step forward to enter the house, Hinata suddenly paused as Sasuke stood in her way, blocking the open archway with his taller and larger frame.

Questioning pale lavender eyes slowly looked up to lock with dark- almost black- orbs.

Sasuke shrugged then moved back a little, "Welcome back…" he said flippantly as if he didn't care one way or another: if she stayed or left again.

Despite herself though, and knowing Sasuke didn't mean those words, Hinata's cheeks flushed a small smile playing on her lips as she replied with, "Thank you, Sasuke-san. It…it feels good to come home."

This time, it was Sasuke who turned to look, taken aback by the seemingly sincere comment; but before he could properly read Hinata's face and eyes to tell if she was lying she had already breezed past him to start dinner.

'Sometimes…' Sasuke thought as he stared at Hinata's back, 'I don't understand her at all…'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2:Song: 'Hungry Like the Wolf' by Duran Duran_

"What's a girl like you, doing out in a place like this?"

A fine shudder poured over narrow shoulders covered by a ratty red cloak.

'Don't talk to strangers,' she recalled, thinking on the sage advice of her father.

"Especially don't talk to the Wolf…" Hinata muttered to herself.

The pale-eyed young woman bit back a small gasp as the Wolf leaned in close, his crimson eyes beacons in the dark forest.

"Where are you going little Red?" he asked in soft and deceptively smooth tone.

Lips pressed then parted, she had something to say, but had forgotten it in the wake of the warning bells ringing off in her head.

But the Wolf circled her, yet at the same time didn't leave Hinata's line of sight.

Closer, closer, so close the young woman could feel the caress of warm air hit her cheek.

Then, he lunged forward and feasted…

"Ahmph!" Hinata gasped, a muffled cry all but swallowed up by a hungry mouth as the Wolf kissed her.

Hinata struggled to pull away, but the Wolf held on tightly, one clawed arm on her waist. Pale lavender eyes closed as long locks of black hair touched her face.

A small nip here, a caress there, and the tip of a tongue darting out to entreat entrance eventually won the formerly frightened damsel over.

Their kiss only broke apart as a noise from the path behind them startled the girl.

As if coming out of a daze- or a day dream- the woman with pale eyes gasped, a hand covering her mouth as cheeks flushed pink.

"I…I'm sorry…I…" Hinata started only to cringe as she realized she was apologizing to the Wolf, when he was the one who had attempted to ravish her.

Gathering the basket she had dropped and securing her cloak back in place, Hinata pulled out of reach of the Wolf.

The Wolf's lips twitched into something resembling a frown, then he spun on his heel to find the source of the noise and kill it…err negotiate with whatever animal or person decided to interrupt him and Little Red's moonlit rendezvous.

He found the source of the disturbance when a high female giggle reached his ears and bushes rustled.

Diving into the foliage with both clawed hands, he parted the leaves.

"Oi! Do you mind!" a blonde-furred fox asked as he held onto a girl with vivid and short pink hair, "We're in the middle of something."

"So was I, until you idiots decided to make enough noise to wake up the dead…" the Wolf snapped.

Green eyes rolled as pink-haired girl lightly pushed the wolf's hand aside, "Pick a quieter spot next time," she suggested in a less than helpful manner while replacing the bush branches back in place.

But before the couple was fully hidden the blonde Fox chuckled, "Looks like Sasuke Wolf isn't getting any tonight."

Once that unnecessary crack was uttered out in the open, Sasuke grabbed a rock and threw it over his shoulder into the bushes, effectively knocking the loud blonde out.

"Naruto? Naruto?! Speak to me!" Sakura yelled while shaking the unconscious Fox.

Sasuke walked away with a smug grin on his face, "Looks like Naruto Fox isn't going to 'get any' either."

His work accomplished for the evening: Chaos, destruction, and ravishing of a returning Hyuuga heiress; Sasuke decided to call it a night and go home.

However, for being a Wolf, Sasuke was unaware he was being followed by 'Little Red'.

But that's another story…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3:Song: 'Dare You to Move' by Switchfoot_

"Is that all you've got?" a voice above her mocked.

Hinata stubbornly shook her head then opened her pale eyes only to gasp as she saw Sasuke looming above her. Arms crossed over his chest, the Uchiha impatiently waited for her to get up from the safety of laying low in the grass.

A smug look crossed his face, "What's the matter? Fallen and you can't get up?" Sasuke said blandly, yet Hinata could tell he was secretly laughing at her.

Hands planted on either side, Hinata pushed herself off the ground and sat up. Her head spun for a moment, making her dizzy what with the sudden rush of blood to the head.

Yet despite the light-heady feeling, Hinata stood up and sank back into a defensive stance.

Her opponent raised a dark eyebrow, "You sure you want to fight again?" he asked.

Hinata quietly nodded, not about to rise to Sasuke's condescending baiting. She had asked him to help her train, so the heiress wasn't about to complain, fuss, or stall their sparing for longer than she had to.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked again, this time catching Hinata by surprise since there wasn't that bite of arrogance or impatience in his tone.

However it was a distraction, for no sooner were the words spoken aloud, did Sasuke bend low and attempt to knock Hinata off her feet- again- by swinging his left leg.

Hinata managed to get out of the way barely in time, feeling a rush of air as Sasuke's foot missed, but thankfully she was still on her feet and ready to fight again.

With a murmur of 'Byakuguan', Hinata's vision expanded far and wide, yet also showed her the smallest detail within Sasuke, namely his chakra points.

Her right hand darted forward only to be ruthlessly blocked by a forearm then pushed back.

Another strike, this time directly by her left hand, Sasuke blocked that one as well, but he almost got caught by the right one. Instead of attempting to block both hands, Sasuke leapt backwards several steps.

The cycle of attack, dodge, miss, attack again continued on and on, with Hinata hitting the ground several times.

And though he wouldn't admit it aloud, Sasuke found Hinata's persistence to be…refreshing. She didn't trash talk like Kiba or Naruto, and she didn't dally in her attacks and defense even after hitting the dirt moments earlier.

As they were once again deadlocked, Sasuke holding Hinata's right arm trapped above her head to keep her fingers away from any chakra points and Hinata with her left leg locked around the knee about to kick in her stomach; they were only an inch apart, panting heavily to regain lost oxygen.

Sasuke, in a last attempt, uttered something he had previously promised never to tell a girl, ever. The dreaded 'c' word…

"You're kind of cute…when you fight like someone possessed."

Hinata, wide eyed and shocked, had no chance of recovering in time before Sasuke leaned over an rudely head-butted her.

Falling to the ground, her head aching from the sudden crack against her skull, Hinata barely noticed that Sasuke had fallen too, but more from exhaustion than actual pain.

Birds in the surrounding forest chirped, grasses rustled with a light summer breeze…

Hinata closed her eyes, willing the headache to go away, but dared to open one eye as a shadow fell on her.

Sasuke stood over…again only this time he offered a hand to help her up.

Surprised, again, Hinata gingerly placed her hand in Sasuke's, half expected him to push her back down.

But he didn't, instead Sasuke suggested they had trained enough for today and should go home.

Agreeing, Hinata moved to gather her things, yet stopped herself. What Sasuke had said to her earlier…bothered the Hyuuga heiress.

"Um Sasuke-san about what you said…"

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said shortly, his back turned to her, "It…was just a distraction tactic."

"O-oh…" Hinata said softly, her cheeks turning red while pale eyes stared turned downward to stare at blades of grass.

'Stupid. He obviously didn't mean it…and it's not as if I like Sasuke-san in that manner anyway.' Hinata thought

Hinata turned to the right fork, walking back to the center of the village and back to her clan compound. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder watching her go, then turned his head.

"Tch, I can't believe she actually fell for it. Girls are strange…" the Uchiha remarked before he walked on to return home as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4: Song: 'Here with Me' (Shillin' with the Family' Remix) by Dido_

Pale fingertips reached over to flick on a light switch. Long indigo hair fluttered as bare-feet carried her away from the threshold and into the center of the room. Knees barely covered by a thin robe bent as fingers moved to untie the knot formed just above her growing middle.

The cloth slid off, but didn't crumble to the floor or simply lay in place to mingle with bed sheets. Instead the young woman quietly folded the fabric in half and reached over to the closet door to place the robe on a hanger. Turning, a head resting against a white pillow, Hinata stared blankly at the empty space in the bed next to her.

Her fingertips skimmed over the top sheet, it felt cool. Not a soul had laid there since he left days ago.

_Dark eyes widened, surprised to see her coming downstairs._

_Silence settled between them, her fingers digging into the wooden molding of the doorframe, while Sasuke's hands clenched into angry fists._

"_He's still out there Hinata. I have to find him and…"_

"_And kill him…I know." Hinata said quietly, her gaze lowered, "T-that's all you talk about. It's…" she tried to blink back the start of tears, "it's the only thing you care about…"_

_Sasuke's stone-faced expression warned Hinata not to say as much, but she couldn't help herself. She had half expected him to be gone once news of Madara's whereabouts reached Konoha two months ago, not afterward._

_So if anything Hinata felt…betrayed. Sasuke waited for weeks before choosing now to leave. His lingering presence had lulled her into a false sense of security and now he was leaving to find and fight Madara, therefore Hinata felt Sasuke had lied to her._

_The tears build up behind dark eyelashes, "W-what if you d-don't come back?" she asked, feeling for once entitled to a portion of selfishness, because she wasn't protesting only for her sake, but for their child's as well._

_Though she didn't look up, still trying in vain to hide the tears falling from her face, Hinata could tell by the sound of his footsteps that Sasuke was crossing over to reach her._

_Hinata's first response was to pull away, to deny him any comfort or assurance in exchange of getting Sasuke to solemnly promise he wouldn't leave to chase down yet another Uchiha ghost haunting his present. But, even though she felt hurt and the closest to being angry Hinata could recall being, she stayed silent and still as two strong arms enveloped her._

"_I'll come back." Sasuke whispered into her right ear._

_Hinata's hands moved, clinging tightly to his arms as if to hold him in place, all the while pessimistic thoughts attacked her psyche._

'_You won't be back…you won't…you won't…' _

_But after a brief kiss and another promise of him returning home, Hinata knew she had no other choice but to let him go; one by one fingers uncurled, releasing her possessive hold on Sasuke._

_Another press of lips against one another, warm air tickling her as Sasuke repeated for a third time, "I'll come back. I promise, I will."_

------------------------

Two months…

She knew the lack of sleep was unhealthy for herself and for the baby growing in her belly; but Hinata found it next to impossible for her to sleep when there was a cold and empty place right next to her.

Fingers, the nails bitten down to the grove, yet another nervous habit she had picked up since Sasuke left home; clung to the pillow for dear life.

Tears clinging to dark eyelashes, Hinata laid to rest in bed, but didn't sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_5: Song: '_ _Twisted Logic' by Coldplay_

Skin twitched at the slightest touch he gave. Fingertips skimmed over a slender neckline, a thumb resting right at the pulse point, feeling the heat and the rapid pulse beat of a cornered and scared woman.

'How did it come to this?' Sasuke asked himself, a tongue skimming across parched lips as his own throat constricted.

He was parched, hungry, empty, all of the above…

Wide pale lavender eyes of a sheltered princess, seemed to pierce the very armor he had spent a lifetime building up. A sizable hole was left behind and it was only filled by her...

But the young woman squeaked, eyes clenched closed, and kept twisting her body- and mouth- out of his reach, until Sasuke strongly grasped two slender shoulders, forcing her to stay still.

Kissing Sasuke…wasn't at all like how the fan girls said it would be. It was…sloppy, very inexperienced, and… wet.

Hinata resisted the urge to bite through Sasuke's tongue to get him to quit.

Wrists penned on either side of her head, Hinata found she had a limited chance to escape. So, closing her eyes, the young Hyuuga put forth her best effort to give into the kiss by parting her lips, to lure Sasuke into thinking he had won.

'When we have to pull away to breathe, then I'll run…' Hinata thought, yet a small gasp escaped her as the strange sensation of scale against flesh caused pale eyes to fly open.

Shocked, Hinata looked down at the slender and jet-black serpent summons tying her hands together in their coils, one even slithered up her neck, the fangs so close and poised to bite should she move away.

Trembling, Hinata turned her terrified gaze up to Sasuke to find the dark and seemingly endless inky-black of his eyes had now transformed into the crimson pin-wheel stigma of the Sharingan.

With a small grunt, Hinata leaned forward as Sasuke pulled on the front of her jacket, he leaned in close, whispering the exact words Hinata was thinking at the moment.

"There is no escape."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_6: Song: '24' by Jem_

They say when you're near death…you see angels…

Hinata didn't think this is what 'they' had meant…

Craggy rocks cut into her back as the young girl scrambled to press herself as far back as she could, while holding a hand to her bleeding side. He stood in front of her, his hair long, white, and wild, a dark star-shaped sort of scar above his nose, and large fleshy hand-wings unfurled out of his back.

'Not…not an angel…' Hinata thought her hands slick with fresh blood, vision fading in and out as people approached them, or rather Sasuke.

"What's this? Ow! Karin cut that out!"

"Say 'who' is this then!" a female voice snapped to correct the first one's grammar.

Hinata struggled to open her eyes, but even if she pried them open, they quickly closed.

-----

"She's out cold." Jugo remarked as he got up from a kneeling position beside the injured girl.

Sasuke, released of his cursed form, looked over at the one who had intruded into their encampment and had gotten caught in Suigetsu's traps.

He looked over to Karin next. Flustered for a split second, the red-haired girl cleared her throat, "Well…her injuries do look bad, but as long as the bleeding is stopped she'll live."

Sasuke nodded, "Good. That'll be your job, Karin."

"W-what me?!" Karin asked as she glanced from Sasuke, to the unconscious girl, then back to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, "Keep her alive and we'll keep her prisoner for now."

"Great, just what I need…competition for Sasuke…" Karin grumbled to herself as she pulled at the girl's jacket to find the source of the bleeding and stop it.

Meanwhile, Sasuke wandered a few feet away from Karin and the girl she was treating.

'What is a Hyuuga doing this far away from Konoha?' Sasuke wondered as he sat on a large flat boulder.

'Could it be another 'rescue' attempt?' he thought with a small cold smirk, 'Idiots don't ever give up do they?'

Sasuke was temporarily drawn out of his musing as Suigetsu sat down to his right.

"So…any particular reason we're healing her…boss?" he asked.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke said shortly.

Suigetsu uncapped one his water bottles and took a long sip, "What else am I suppose to call you then? Sasuke-sama sounds pompous, or would you rather I call you 'Sasuke-kun' like Karin?"

Sasuke barely repressed a shudder while still managing to avoid Suigetsu's question.

"Maybe…" Suigetsu mused, the straw of his water bottle between sharp shark-like teeth, "she'd be better off dead, for our sake, ya know?"

Sasuke frowned.

'He has a point. If she's part of a team or has some sort of tracking device on her. It would be better if we left her behind to die.'

"No," Sasuke said aloud, "We'll keep her. If she survives then…"

"Then what?" Suigetsu questioned, obviously having reservations about taking a live prisoner. Sasuke didn't like the idea much either; but also he found it difficult to want to leave the girl behind wounded and alone.

'I'm going soft. I knew I should have traveled alone, being around…people is making me soft.' Sasuke thought with a scowl as he stood up and approached Karin.

The red-head, pushed back beads of sweat forming along her face as she healed the bleeding girl to the point the wound stopped spilling out blood, but it was far from closed up.

"How is it?" Sasuke asked.

Karin twitched in annoyance, "So far, so good. But…Sasuke do you really want to take her along?"

Sasuke nodded, yet didn't contribute a verbal command to it.

"Why though?" Karin asked with good reason, "If she's from your old village, won't she try to take you back by force or call her comrades?"

"Either way, it would bring us trouble…" Sasuke agreed, still wondering how he was to explain this sudden and unexplainable bout of compassion from him to his team.

"Right! So we should just leave her be. Someone is bound to come by and help her…wait…wait Sasuke!" Karin protested as Sasuke bent down and picked up the unconscious Hyuuga and slung her over his shoulder.

He walked ahead a few feet. Surprised, Sasuke's team first looked at each other, then shrugged on to follow their 'leader'.

'Insurance. If we get caught by someone from Konoha, we can bargain with them. The girl, in exchange for leaving me alone.' Sasuke thought.

Yes, his excuse of keeping her around was flimsy and riddled with holes; but Sasuke still couldn't find it in himself to leave the Hyuuga injured and alone on that dusty road either.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_7: Song: 'Suburbia' by Matthew Good Band_

"W-where are we?"

"…Nowhere…"

As if satisfied by that answer, she drifted back into a deep and forced sleep.

-----

Waking up again, Hinata moaned while rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Once her vision was clear, the Hyuuga heiress found herself staring into an abyss of darkness.

'Did we…' Hinata wondered as she looked at the walls similar to that of a cell, her fingertips feeling the slight groves, curves, and arches carved into the craggy orange/reddish clay.

Feeling no one else's presence in the room, Hinata shivered before activating her Byakuguan, only to find her eyes were unable to penetrate the clay and stone.

'A chakra barrier…maybe?' she wondered.

Yet all wonder ceased as the door to the 'cell' cracked open.

Blinking against the sudden intrusion of light, Hinata gasped as she saw Kabuto-san from the Chuunin exams shouldering a limp body on his right shoulder.

"Ah, so you're awake Hinata-chan." Kabuto said with a slight sheepish smile, but the effect was lost to the horrified girl as he carelessly dropped Sasuke's body onto a cot.

Swallowing hard, Hinata timidly ventured over to Sasuke. The young woman felt flooded by a sense of relief when she saw Sasuke's chest steadily rise and fall. But, what bothered Hinata, was the curse seal mark marring the juncture between Sasuke's neck and shoulder glowed red-hot, and even felt hot to the touch as Hinata's fingers just hovered over it.

Hinata gasped in surprise as cold, cold fingers tightly grasped her hand, close to the point of breaking the bones.

"Sasuke will be fine, Hinata-chan." Kabuto said behind her, "But, you really shouldn't keep Orochimaru-sama waiting."

Hinata whimpered a little in her throat, but tried to keep the noise from escaping past her lips; she couldn't however keep from shivering or stop her heartbeat from speeding up.

Attempting to swallow her heart back into it's proper place- instead of pounding inside her throat- Hinata followed Kabuto to the door, pausing only to give a backward glance to Sasuke and he groaned in his 'sleep'.

"He'll be fine." Kabuto repeated, holding the door open, but Hinata was starting to trust his words less and less…

'Goodbye, Sasuke-san…in case we won't see each other again…' Hinata thought despite herself.

Her own curse seal burned and itched as footstep followed behind Kabuto's.

As they came closer and closer to Orochimaru's inner sanctum, Hinata still hadn't figure out why she had been 'chosen' to bear the mark along with Sasuke.

'I'm not that strong on my own. And…I really don't like to fight. So why?' Hinata asked herself.

Almost without noticing, Hinata's eyes started to tear up as she recalled how…disastrous her fight with Neji-niisan had turned out to be when the curse seal flared up for a second time.

She hadn't even attempted to attack Neji, only to defend herself from her cousin's relentless attacks. But…something had caused her to panic and the curse seal…Neji…

Closing her eyes, Hinata tried to squeeze the moisture away.

'I can't cry, not in front of Orochimaru…' Hinata recalled, thinking on Sasuke's warnings to her long before they had even left Konoha together. His purpose was to find Orochimaru to get strong enough to defeat his brother; Hinata followed so she could find out why she was given the curse seal and how to break it.

But as the seal started to burn and pulsate, Hinata was coming to the realization what a grave mistake their journey was.

'Even if I'm 'cured'…I won't be able to go home ever again.'

A knot formed in her chest, it burned like cold fire and twisted her insides to the point Hinata felt close to throwing up.

"We're here…" Kabuto said as he pushed open a hidden door.

Hinata stared into the dark inner sanctum.

'Don't worry…I'll look out for you.' Sasuke had once said. It was so…unlike him to promise to protect anyone, so at first Hinata dismissed the muttering as simply a dream. A far-fetched figment of her imagination.

'Maybe it was a dream…' she thought.

But dream or not, Hinata found that those words gave her the little bit of courage she needed to step forward and face Orochimaru.

The door slammed behind her. And as Hinata stared at the master of serpents, Hinata wondered…just how long it would take for those in Konoha to realize she was missing…and might not be returning home ever again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_8: Song: 'Apologize' by OneRepublic_

Mutters and stares followed him everywhere. And Sasuke could almost write it off as a sense of paranoia if it wasn't for people suddenly closing the partitions between the streets and their restaurants, or switching shop signs from 'Open' to 'Close' the moment he walked past..

So, Sasuke found a 'use' for his wife, namely sending her out for groceries, to get worn weapons repaired, or to order and bring back take-out food.

At first the situation worked out well for Sasuke, he could have a few hours of time to himself without Hinata sneaking around the place and bothering him in her quiet yet still intrusive manner. And Hinata would have something to do to occupy her time.

To Sasuke it was a win-win situation; until he started to notice little bruises forming along Hinata's forearm, small scratches along her feet, and how long it took her to run even the simplest of errands.

At first, Sasuke resigned himself to keep quiet about it. What went on in the outside world and how it involved Hinata was none of his business.

Yet, Sasuke found he couldn't keep quiet another minute when Hinata came home one evening limping and leaning heavily on anything solid.

After dinner and they each had their separate bathes, Sasuke sat up in front of a small lap table set at the foot of his futon.

Hearing staggering footsteps approach the bedroom door, Sasuke kept his gaze half on the scroll before him yet would occasionally glance up as Hinata entered the room. Her left ankle looked swollen and bruised and…bleeding?

"What happened today?"

---------

Hinata felt her chest get tight. She had run into some less than pleased villagers who had wanted to have a 'word' with Uchiha-san while she was shopping.

'_Just who do you think you are?'_

'_Marrying that traitor! Are you so low a woman that you would willingly live with that heap of scum?'_

'_What about your oath to protect the village? Or have you forgotten all about that?'_

'_Why don't you and your husband got back to Otogakure where you belong! Or better yet go away and die somewhere!'_

Hinata restlessly shook her head, trying to get rid of all those horrible memories of her head, "N-nothing…happened."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, or rather forcibly pressed.

Hinata paused, but then nodded vigorously as if to convince her husband of the lie she told.

Nevertheless, Sasuke stood up, loamed above her, and pressed her back into the bed.

'He…he…he's wanting that?!' Hinata wondered, honestly shocked since Sasuke had never shown any inclination of having her, even if the purpose of their 'union' was to revive the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke frowned above her, "Why are you blushing like an idiot? I'm only asking you a simple question." he asked still pressing against Hinata.

"You…you…Sasuke you're squishing me…can't breathe!" Hinata gasped, when really it was Sasuke's closeness which was causing her to be breathless.

Pulling back a little, Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed to Hinata's right, his fingers curled tightly into the sheets.

"Have people…been hurting you because of me?" he asked suddenly.

Hinata once again attempted to stopper that notion, 'Tsunade-sama said not to upset him, since we're still not sure if the curse seal is truly broken or not…' she recalled.

"Don't lie to me." Sasuke replied, all but spitting out the words, causing Hinata to cringe.

"…yes." Hinata finally said, "B-but it's alright! I can take care of myself, so please…don't worry…ah…" the young woman breathed as Sasuke got up off the bed and walked to another part of the room.

Hinata watched quietly as Sasuke paced the length of the room for a few steps before suddenly turning to enter their shared bathroom.

Unable to prevent it, Hinata felt her eyes burn with the start of tears, "I…must have really made him angry this time. Stupid…stupid…I can't even protect myself from something as pointless as this…" Hinata muttered to herself while at the same time trying to stop herself from crying.

-----------

'I'm paying my debt…' Sasuke thought as he looked through the medicine cabinet for ointments and bandages. Picking a few of Hinata's own ointments and creams, yet not sure which ones worked for what, Sasuke then searched for the elusive bandages.

'Hinata didn't even know when I decided to leave. So why…'

Sasuke slammed the cabinet closed, causing a small fracture to form on the mirror surface.

'Why… do they feel the need to punish her for something I did?' Sasuke asked himself, while clenching his teeth.

Catching his own reflection in the mirror, Sasuke blinked…surprised to see how…angry his expression was.

Narrowing his gaze, displeased at what he saw, Sasuke then snorted as if that simple act was going to brush his initial anger under some unknown rug.

Then he returned to the bedroom carrying the medicines and bandages.

--------

"God, you're crying again aren't you?" Hinata heard her husband ask.

Gasping, Hinata quickly tried to rub away evidence of her tears, but she failed since all the rubbing left her face and eyes puffy and red.

"Tch, if your ankle hurts that much, you should have gone to Sakura's house so she could have fixed it."

"S-sorry…" Hinata muttered.

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever, just don't blame me if your ankle ends up being screwed up. I'm not a Medic Nin, but I think I know enough to at least help relieve the pain."

Hinata looked at all the ointments Sasuke had brought out and the length of cloth bandages.

"Ah, you don't have to do this, I can take care of it myself…"

"No, I'll do it." Sasuke returned as he twisted the cap off of one of Hinata's handcrafted medicines.

"Um..."

"What?" Sasuke snipped.

"It's…just…that medicine is made for burns, not bruises." Hinata interjected.

Sasuke picked up the small container to give the inanimate object a death stare.

"Well if you would mark them with labels…" he said, starting to build himself up into saying something cutting; but Hinata stopped Sasuke from reaching that point by picking out the 'right' medicine.

"This one is for cuts and bruises."

"Hn, could have said so earlier…" Sasuke muttered as he twisted open the cap and dabbed his fingers.

A short hiss of air escaped Hinata as cold fingers, and even colder globs of medicine cream, hit her throbbing and bruised ankle.

After a few applications of the medicine, Sasuke unwound a length of bandage, measured it by placing it against Hinata's swollen ankle, then cut the length he need with a kunai.

Hinata smiled, which surprised Sasuke since she was suppose to be in pain, so he remarked on it.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Huh? I was?" Hinata asked, her face turning red, "I…it's nothing."

Sasuke 'hn'ed in response, going back to wrapping the length of bandage across Hinata's ankle being sure to wind it tight enough to reduce swelling, but loose enough so she could move without cutting off circulation to her foot.

"For someone…who isn't a Medic Nin, I think you're doing a great job, Sasuke-san."

"Don't get used to it. I'm only doing this because you would wind up doing something wrong and mess up your own ankle, if left to do this by yourself." Sasuke remarked, yet Hinata saw his lips move a split second afterward.

Blinking, Hinata was almost convinced she had imagined it, but her memory wouldn't let her forget how Sasuke's lips moved, slow yet short and inaudible.

'Sorry?' Hinata questioned to herself, then slowly shook her head, 'No…I'm imagining things. Sasuke-san never apologizes…for anything.'

Once her leg was bandaged, Hinata smiled again, "Thank you, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke didn't reply to the gratitude, instead he returned back to studying his scroll.

'She didn't notice…good.' Sasuke thought to himself. He'd hate to have to explain to Hinata just why he felt it…necessary for him to apologize to her.

'She shouldn't have to suffer for what I did.' Sasuke thought as he watched his wife slowly drift off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_9: Song: 'Addicted' by Kelly Clarkson_

If asked where she saw herself in ten years, Hinata knew her answer wouldn't have been something like this…

Lying among wrinkled and entangled bed sheets, her bare chest rising and falling in time with a rapid heart beat.

'He can hear it…I know he can…' Hinata thought as she self-consciously closed her eyes tightly, unable to look for much longer as her lover kissed his way across her stomach.

Airy gasps, lungs desperate for air, Hinata's fingers curved tightly into the bed.

Never…

"Hinata…" a voice said, fingers lightly touching against her cheek, making the young woman open pale eyes to clash with dark ones.

Sasuke smiled…no, no it was more of a smirk since the corners of his mouth just barely twitched.

Never had she even imagined…

Trembling, wanting to feel more, wanting more of him, Hinata reached up to brush back long bangs of jet-black hair.

"More?" he asked smugly.

Hinata nodded vigorously in response. Yes, more…always more.

But even as she allowed Sasuke to capture her lips in a kiss, Hinata couldn't help but feel something was off about their…situation.

'I don't love him though…yet…I can't get enough.' Hinata thought as she gasped and curled her fingers into Sasuke's back as his mouth moved from her lips to kiss and suck on skin.

Hinata attempted to twist her head, her pale gaze catching only the briefest of glances from Sasuke before his eyes closed.

'I don't love you…I don't…I don't…I…' Hinata kept thinking to herself.

Naruto was still on her mind, perhaps he always would be.

But, as horrible as it sounded, Sasuke had her charmed and claimed in ways Hinata knew Naruto never would understand, or if he could, such things would be directed only at Sakura- never at her.

Sasuke…looked at her differently than anyone else.

'I don't love you…' Hinata mentally said to Sasuke, her lips never moving save to moan aloud as fingertips brushed along sensitive ribs.

'I don't love you, but I can't live without you either.' Hinata realized as her face burned from a blush as she buried herself next to Sasuke's neck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10: Song: 'I've Seen It All' by Bjork_

Footsteps, followed by the opening 'creak' of the door as someone from the other side pulled. Footsteps sounded yet again, the door closing behind the intruder and locking with a 'click'.

Pat-pat-pat-pat…

Tuning his ears, Sasuke could hear faint and nervous intakes and expulsion of air.

"You…" an audible gulp, "You've been messing with the bandages around your eyes again, Uchiha-san."

He grunted in response, honestly uncaring what she thought of him or the situation.

"Here…let me tighten it again…" the soft-spoken intruder said as Sasuke felt the shocking sensation of skin brushing against him.

In an instant, Sasuke raised his right arm to block the woman from getting closer to him, let alone reaching the bandages around his eyes.

"Leave it." Sasuke ordered sharply.

A long pause, silence…a strange and empty space void of sound, of touch, or taste, and since his eyes were all but useless, Sasuke had no idea whether the woman would follow his command or not.

Most likely not…

"Please Uchiha-san I have to put the bandage back in place. They can't heal properly if we can't keep them covered…"

"Healed…huh?" Sasuke responded, feeling every bone in his hands and fingers as he clenched tight fists.

"They're gone, you idiot. How can they be healed!? Or better yet, what's the point! Even if I could somehow…by some miracle be able to see…it wouldn't matter! Because Itachi is out there still, alive…immortal even…the bastard…"

"P-p-please Uchiha-san, lay back down."

"I won't!" Sasuke protested, but had no choice but to stop when the 'nurse' hit a nerve or rather she paralyzed his arms with four simple touches.

'A…A Hyuuga?' Sasuke realized. Obviously, his new nurse had to be a Hyuuga since she was able to isolate his chakra points and seal them off so that he couldn't move.

"Please…" she repeated quietly, "lay down again."

Having no other choice, now that his arms were limp and unable to move, Sasuke scowled as he leaned back into the soft bed coverings.

He flinched as fingers touched his face, pulling the fallen bandage piece to wind it around his eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly, taking the 'nurse' by surprise.

"H-Hinata, Uchiha-san," the girl replied softly.

"So I was right, you are a Hyuuga after all." Sasuke remarked.

"What… does that have to do with anything?" Hinata asked in response.

Sasuke sneered, "Obviously. You're here the gloat. The one of the last Uchiha in such a pathetic state. Blind…and helpless."

"I…I'm not here to gloat Uchiha-san. I'm here to help treat your eyes…"

"You're an idiot then." Sasuke muttered, "They're gone. Nothing is there…"

"There is a lot of damage yes; but your eyes are whole Uchiha-san… and Sakura-chan is trying to find ways to restore the eyes fully…"

A bitter laugh escaped the young man, "All of you are fools then! It's hopeless. Don't you get it?! Even if I have my sight back…Itachi is still out there. I…" fingers twitched and twisted into bed sheets, "I couldn't kill him. I…"

"No matter what I do, I'm not strong enough…is that what you're thinking, Uchiha-san?"

Stunned, Sasuke could only sit in silence as Hinata finished rewinding the bandages around his head.

There was a rustle of cloth as the girl bowed, "I'll leave now Uchiha-san, please get some rest before Tsunade-sama comes by to run more tests."

Sasuke searched for something to say. Something to cut the upstart woman down, she couldn't posibliy understand what he had lost; not just his eyes, his chance to kill Itachi, his clan; but everything…all of it combined in a lifetime of misery and loss.

"How…dare you," he finally managed to say, "How can you get off telling me what you believe is on my mind! You don't know me."

"You're right," Hinata said, her voice causing Sasuke to turn his head in order to follow the sound.

"I…I don't know Uchiha-san, but that doesn't mean I don't…understand…what it's like to feel like a failure."

Another pause, but it only lasted for a second since Sasuke heard the young woman's voice again.

"That's why…from one failure to another…please don't give up hope." Hinata finished.

After her words, Sasuke heard the footsteps fall away from him, the door open…then close.

And he was once again left alone in the darkness to think on what she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes: Well that's it for the SasuHina song meme! My next song meme project will be NaruTema as requested by SpammishRice. If you would like me to do a song meme for a HET pairing let me know and I'll add it to my request list ; please only request hetero pairings only, no yaoi or yuri please since I can't write either type very well.

Also, please suggest songs for me to add to my shuffle playlist if you'd like so that I can use it in a song meme.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Seven: NaruTema

Mezzo Forte: Naruto Song Meme Collection

Notes: Second installment of the Mezzo Forte! As promised, SpammishRice requested NaruTema; granted I hardly write either character, I'll give it my best…for Spam!

Thank you everyone for your reviews, requests, and song selections to add to my ever growing 'shuffle' playlist so I can add a variety of music to this collection. I have completed 'most' of these song meme's, a few I'm still working on or spelling and grammar checking so please be patient with me because I will get to all requests eventually.

Please read and enjoy this chapter

Side Note: Warning, possible Shippuden spoilers

Also:

Song meme: 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 10 are set in canon or semi-canon universes.

Song meme: 3, 9, 8, and 11 are set in AU/Modern Day settings.

Song Meme: NaruTema

_**1: Song: 'Storm' by Lifehouse**_

Blue eyes squinted then closed tightly to guard against irritating grains of sand. Wind whipped around the small group of travelers, pushing them back with the aid of shifting ground.

"It's no use!" Temari yelled over the wind, "We'll have to take shelter and wait the sandstorm out!"

"What?!" Naruto replied, finding his voice and forcing it to rise above the gale, "We can't just sit somewhere and wait! What about Gaara…"

Sharp dark blue eyes cut a glare at him over her shoulder, "I know! I know my brother is in danger. But I'm not about to bring his rescue team into the desert only for them to get buried under a mountain of sand."

Naruto scowled back at her, despite Temari's following reassurance.

"Don't worry; I'll lead you guys to safety."

"Where's Naruto-kun at?" Sakura questioned.

"Hn, don't know and I honestly don't care…" was Temari's sharp response as she opened up a small traveling pack to pull out two canteens she had originally filled only for herself.

But after running into Team 7 from Konoha and finding out about their mission to rescue her youngest brother, Temari figured it wouldn't hurt to share.

Temari could feel the weight of Sakura's stare. Obviously the pink-haired kunoichi wasn't very pleased with her attitude.

Well…tough.

She had just found out both her brothers were in danger of losing their lives. She was still far too far away from home for her comfort. And now she had to put up with a bratty blonde-haired teen…no boy, he was acting out like a bratty little boy. Combine all of that with a pounding headache and itchy eyes caused by the flying sand; Temari felt she was entitled to be just a little bit pissed off.

Yet Sakura's gaze wouldn't leave her back. It burned and irritated her more with each passing second.

As if sensing their guide's growing annoyance, Kakashi glanced up from his book long enough to offer up a suggestion to Sakura.

"Why don't you walk to the entrance of the cave Sakura-chan. Naruto should still be there since he hasn't moved from there since we came here.

Temari couldn't help but shake her head.

'Idiot. The reason we're deep inside the cave is to avoid the chance of getting hit by heat lighting. But does he listen no…he's stubborn to the point of idiocy. He…he's just like Gaara…'

Temari felt her chest tighten and ache. It was such a strong feeling Temari knew she couldn't feasibly deny it, yet she gave it a damn good try all the same.

Hearing rather than seeing Sakura get up and walk towards the entrance of the cave, Temari took the opportunity to rub a dark sleeve across her face, just in case…something had slipped past her notice.

Minutes passed by, Kakashi silently reading his book and not lifting a finger to assist Temari in setting up their cave-based encampment.

Then the sound of footsteps resounded off the stone walls. At first Temari ignored the noise, until a pair of shoes stood right in front of her line of vision.

From above a female voice said, "Naruto-kun says he wants to talk to you Temari-san."

Temari's gaze narrowed, "Then why did he send you to come 'fetch' me instead of coming here to talk to me himself?"

If there was one thing Temari disliked the most; it was men who cowered behind the backs of others and had other people do their confrontations for them. Her uncle and father had been like that. Powerful men who would rather hide behind other people's abilities while they plotted, schemed, and used others for their own purposes.

Sakura's narrow shoulders shrugged, "Naruto-kun asked me to talk to you first because he's watching the entrance, waiting for the storm to clear."

Getting up from kneeling on the cave floor, Temari smoothed down her long skirt before moving to walk onward to the mouth of the cave. With each step becoming increasingly angry.

She hadn't created the sand storm, yet Naruto had all but refused her suggestion of them taking shelter. She and his teammates came close to having to take him into the cave by force.

'Never mind that he would be lost without a guide who knows the area, namely me. Oh and the chance of becoming shocked to a crisp by heat lighting. And let's not forget the wind and blinding sand which can turn anyone's sense of direction upside down, sideways, and completely backwards. He'd never reach it to Suna by wandering around blindly in that storm...'

Fists clenched along with her jaw, Temari was ready to confront and argue with the blonde-haired idiot who had all but dared to defy fickle nature by wanting to march through the sandstorm as if nothing was wrong with it.

'If he had been the leader of the group, we would have wound up dead. What good would a rescue team be to Gaara if they're pushing up daisies? What good are they when I know the desert better than all of them and… I know Gaara better than them too. He's my brother, my Kazekage, not a member of their village...'

Seeing the back of Naruto's orange-black jacket, Temari opened her mouth, everything on her mind threatening to spill over and attack him at once.

"Sorry…"

Dark blue eyes slowly blinked as Temari reeled back for a moment, her jaw slowly closing, clamping with a short 'snap'.

Silence permeated around them.

"What…did you just say?" Temari asked carefully, in denial at what she heard, mentally claiming the wind was blowing too loud outside for her to hear anything below a shout.

Naruto turned around from looking outside at the crackling dark clouds and the whirlwinds of dust.

"I said 'I'm sorry'. You were right, we wouldn't have made it out there for much longer." Naruto said, pointing back to the desert just as heat lighting bolted across the sky at least forty feet out.

Temari, still recovering, coughed once. "It's alright. Just know that next time I say, 'we're taking cover' or 'we're waiting' know it's for a good reason."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…"

Quiet came in again, but with Naruto around it didn't last for long.

"Gaara is my trusted friend, Temari-san."

Once again, the older girl blinked, "Where on earth did that come from?" she asked with a weak laugh.

Naruto grinned at her though it was slightly weakened by sheepishness, his shoulders shrugging, "I dunno. I just want you to know that we'll do our best to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki."

There it was again. The painful tightening in her chest. For a moment, Temari feared she was ill, so a glove covered hand pressed subtly pressed up against her breastbone.

"I'm jealous." Temari realized, saying it aloud.

"What?" Naruto replied, his gaze torn between looking out at the storm and to his companion.

Temari closed her eyes, trying to convince herself that her eyes were watering and burning because of the sand. So in order to brush off the 'sand' she kept wiping her sleeves against cheekbones.

"You…understand Gaara on a level I can't. And I'm his sister. His _older_ sister." Temari stressed.

"I should be the one who has been looking out for him all along; but…" Temari paused.

Should she really go into detail about her past as sister who was too afraid to approach her own sibling?

…No.

Temari felt relinquishing control of Gaara's rescue over to Naruto and his team was taxing enough on her personal barriers without her taking the extra step of spilling her guts to a boy she barely knew.

Trust wasn't something she gave out easily and that wasn't about to change just because Temari was feeling a touch sentimental.

Thankfully, the moment of melancholy quickly broke; but not in a way Temari quite expected.

A bolt of heat lighting blazed dangerously close to the mouth of the cave. Temari flinched feeling the scorching heat.

A blink of the eyes and then flash of light was gone, leaving a patched of black-stained sand in its wake.

"That was close, "Temari commented, "Right Naruto…" she started to question looking to her left only to find the space Naruto once occupied empty.

"That…was scary…" a voice behind her replied.

Turning around, Temari saw Naruto crouched down low against the stone floor; obviously he had panicked and taken cover.

Unable to stop herself, Temari grinned.

"What's the matter Naruto-_chan_? Did the lightning scare you so bad that you pissed yourself?"

Naruto narrowed his gaze, "I did not!" he countered loudly.

Temari's grin widened, "Then why don't you stand up?"

Naruto muttered and mumbled darkly while Temari laughed.

"So much for braving the storm since you can't even take a little bit of lighting without…"

"S-shut up!" Naruto yelled to overpower Temari's cackle.

_**2: Song: 'What You Waiting For' by Gwen Stefani**_

Green eyes slowly blinked, widening gradually as Sakura started to take in what she was seeing.

"I'm sorry, but…what the hell is going on here?!" she all but screamed, the papers once held in her slender arms suddenly scattered on the floor.

"Um well…" Naruto began, lightly scratching his right cheek in embarrassment, his robes half-hanging on his shoulder, half off, the fly to his pants undone to a half-way point.

And sitting on his desk, as prim and pissed off as could be, with one long fishnet covered leg crossed over the other was Temari. Despite being as naked as the day she was born- save for the Hokage hat perched on her head-, Temari didn't seem to have an ounce of shame to it.

Instead she looked at Sakura with a rude sort of glance.

"Do you mind? We were in the middle of negotiations until you decided to just barge in here."

Sakura, slack jawed looked over to her teammate- current Hokage- then back to the delegate from Suna.

"Please don't tell me you two…" she uttered, yet stopped herself mid-sentence as comprehension was accompanied by embarrassment.

Temari clapped her hands, "Good, you've finally caught on. Now run along Pinky and close the door please, it's drafty out in the hallway."

Swallowing uneasily, Sakura looked over to the boy…no man who had chased after her relentlessly when they were kids.

'So, you thought he would always like you? That he would follow you forever…' Inner Sakura mocked.

'Oh shut up…' Sakura barked back to her mostly forgotten alter-ego.

Turning her gaze to Naruto, Sakura felt something break inside her.

'He made his choice already. Go…just go.' Inner Sakura pushed, this time Sakura listened. Her feet blindly moving backwards, then turned so she could face the door.

Fingertips touched the doorknob, giving it a sharp twist so the door opened up to her. Once she stood in the hallway, Sakura closed or rather slammed the door behind her.

"See? We told you not to go in there." Shikamaru drawled to her right.

Sakura glared over at the lazy shinboi, noticing that Hinata had finally 'woken up' out of her flustered stupor even if her cheeks were still blushing pink.

"Next time warn me sooner!"

Shikamaru shrugged then looked over to his companion, "I doubt we'll be able to hand in our mission report today. We might as well come back tomorrow."

Hinata meekly nodded, moving to follow Shikamaru out, but stopped when she saw Sakura was still lingering behind; her green eyes looking glassy as she stared at the wooden panels.

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata started, gingerly approaching the pink-haired girl.

"Hm?" she responded, turning to face the shorter pale-eyed woman who was giving her a look of concern.

"Ah, I'm fine!" Sakura excused strongly before Hinata could ask.

The Hyuuga pursed her lips, "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded, a smile curling on her lips, "Yeah. You go on. I'll be sure to lecture Naruto when…whenever, for making you and Shikamaru wait out here."

Hinata nodded in response, "Okay…" she muttered, yet it was obvious she wasn't really certain about leaving Sakura by herself.

Once Hinata left her alone, Sakura leaned against the wall opposite to the door.

Tsunade, having retired her position as Hokage, had taken her on a year-long training excursion to better hone her medical jutsu's and strength. Upon her return Sakura had heard a lot of things, some rumors, and some facts.

How Kakashi had been named Tsunade's successor, but he only served in the post as Sixth Hokage for only four months before handing it over to Naruto. That…strangely enough had been proven as a fact. And somewhere in Konaha, Kakashi was hiding from the seething wrath of Tsunade.

Rumors however were harder to prove. Though Ino swore up and down Shikamaru and Hinata's joint 'missions' were really guises for…something else, no one- least of all Sakura- dared to question what was going on. So apparently that rumor would remain idle gossip for the moment unless something happened to prove otherwise.

And the fact Temari came to Konaha more frequently was also cause for suspect. Many people had told Sakura that Naruto and Temari were spending a lot of time in each other's company.

But, she hadn't wanted to believe it. Now however, well she'd have to be blind in order to confidently deny it.

Her frame leaning heavily on the wall, Sakura mustered up an embittered smile.

"I suppose this is what I get for waiting…"

_**3: Song: 'D.A.N.C.E' by Justice**_

It was like being pulled into the center of a tornado, or at least that was the only thing Naruto could compare her to.

One minute he was celebrating his Sasuke and Sakura at the bar, the next a woman with long legs and a skirt far too short for them suddenly came up, tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he would dance with her.

Naruto clearly recalled smiling and saying 'sure'. Granted Sakura kept saying he had two left feet- whatever that meant- Naruto decided to go along with it anyway. After all having a pretty girl asking him to dance was just the attention grabbed he needed to get Sakura to look at him rather than moody old Sasuke.

She smirked in response and pulled him away from his friends and over to the dance floor.

At first, the bright strobe lights burned his eyes; followed up by the vibrating back beat of the blasting speakers. Before Naruto could even grow accustomed to being pushed around, thanks to bodies moving and slinking on either side of him; the woman- what was her name again?- pulled his hands and placed them on her hips.

"Whoa…hey wait!" Naruto tried to protest, he knew hands going anywhere below a girl's shoulders was thought to be rude- or so Sakura said after many a good slap against his cheek for attempting to 'get fresh' with her-.

Having been henpecked into acting like a gentleman, Naruto moved to pull his hands away, but the blonde-haired woman placed her hands on top of his. Her lips moved, but Naruto couldn't hear a word she was saying over the music.

"What? I'm sorry I can't hear…ah!" Naruto yelped as the girl suddenly reached in and reeled him in by the tie hanging loosely underneath the collar of his shirt.

He could feel warm air caress his ear as her lips just barely touched him.

"Leave your hands where they are…" she whispered, leaning in closer to him.

Naruto swallowed uneasily. This wasn't going exactly as he hoped. He had just expected one dance then he could go back to his friends- and hopefully a jealous Sakura.

But as the mystery woman pulled him closer, her body moving in accordance to the music, Naruto found himself fascinated by her.

Dark blue eyes lowered giving her a sultry half-lidded look, "You can't dance…can you?" she asked using a smug tone of voice.

Naruto's hackles rose, his pride wounded by the simple question.

"I can dance…" he muttered under his breath.

"Show me then," she replied, this time her lips did touch his skin or rather his cheek.

Naruto scowled, tightening his grip on her hips as he tried to mimic the rather erotic thrusts and gyrations he saw other dancers performing.

After a few minutes of enduring, she could no longer stand it.

"You know, it's a custom to ask nicely for sex instead of humping first and asking questions later."

Naruto balked, "I…I'm not! Everyone else is dancing like that!" he protested loudly.

The woman smirked again and chuckled, her right hand reaching up to ruffle his short blonde hair.

"You're a cute kid. But," she paused with a sort of disappointed expression on her face, "I think I'm a bit out of your league."

She gave him another sisterly kiss on the cheek, "Bye. It was fun, but I'm really not into little boys."

With that she let Naruto go, slipping out of his grasp and blending into the crowd of dancers.

For a moment, Naruto stood alone, being knocked and bumped around by others on the dance floor. But then his hands clenched and he dove forward, pushing his way through the dancers to reach 'mystery lady'.

He found her by the unique four high pigtails of her hair. Naruto tapped the young woman on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around and face him.

"Yes? What do you wan…oh, it's you again…" she replied sounded exasperated.

Placing one hand on her hip the blonde-haired woman attempted to lay down the law, "I thought I told you, it's over…"

Yet Naruto didn't let her finish the rest of that sentence, instead he leaned in closer, too close for her to react quick enough to pull back.

"I…am not a little boy, so stop treating me like one." Naruto said before he kissed her on the mouth.

Shocked, at first she just stood there, reeling back a little from the force of Naruto throwing himself into the kiss. Then, slowly, she came around and responded by returning kiss for kiss.

Naruto stepped forward, inch by inch backing her away from the dance floor. It wasn't until she stopped moving with him did Naruto realize she was backed into a wall. Pulling back to take in oxygen, Naruto found himself staring right into beautiful dark blue eyes.

She smirked for a third time that evening, yet this time it looked a bit more like a smile.

"Alright I'll take it back then."

"You're not a little boy. You're still ridiculously cute though. I'm Temari by the way…" she offered.

"Naruto," the young man replied with a grin, still feeling a bit breathless from their long kiss.

"Pleasure to meet you Naruto…" Temari said with a grin.

'Ask her if she wants something to drink idiot!' the spirit of Sakura's tough-love training scolded Naruto.

But before Naruto could offer, Sasuke approached them and roughly gasped him by the shirt collar.

"Hey! Hey, Sasuke let me go!" Naruto protested, twisting around wildly to free himself from his friend's grip.

"We're going home Naruto. Sakura didn't want to leave you behind…"

"But," Naruto started to counter, yet stopped as he realized there was something stuffed in the right pocket of his pants.

With a free hand, Naruto fished out the small piece of paper.

_Call me later, Naruto_

Scribbled underneath the short note was a cell number.

_**4: Song: 'Crushcrushcrush' by Paramore**_

"I can talk to him for you…if you want."

"Huh? What?" Temari replied, blinking out of her short-lived daze, her blue eyes turning to her brown-eyed guide through Konoha.

Shikamaru jerked a thumb back to Naruto and Sakura, whom they had left only a moment before.

"What?" Temari asked then she realized what he was getting, "No! God, give me some credit Shikamaru. I have better tastes than that."

"Could have fooled me. You kept staring at him like a piece of meat." the Nara replied in a casual tone.

Temari's glared at the back of Shikamaru's pony-tailed head, "I could kill you right now…and you couldn't do a thing about it."

Shikamaru frowned, "Maybe I'm wrong, but I think since Suna and Konaha are allies, killing me or anyone from the Leaf village is against the rules? Right?"

Temari quietly snarled, "I hate you, but you're right I can't kill you. Besides, I don't like that little twerp. He's still just as oblivious and annoying as he was as a kid. I would have to be crazy to find Naruto attractive now."

"I never said you did find him attractive in the first place." Shikamaru replied with a sigh and an utterance of something starting with 'troublesome' and ending in 'woman'.

"It's just…he's gotten taller. But then again it has been two years. I bet Gaara would be dwarfed by him." Temari mused.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, yet held his tongue this time.

"And it looks like he got a tan too. Maybe he trained in Suna for awhile…" Temari muttered. Temari blinked blue eyes as she saw Shikamaru walking faster to leave her behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

"No! I put up with enough of Ino ranting about Sasuke as a kid. I'm not about to have you talk my ear off about Naruto too."

"I don't like him!" Temari protested as she attempted to catch up with her 'guide'

_**5:Song: 'Stronger' by Kanye West**_

Green-blue eyes hardened into vicious looking glare. Feeling his throat constrict and become dry, Naruto swallowed while in the back of his mind grateful that Gaara wasn't as half as homicidal as he once was…or at least he hoped that was the case. No, what worried Naruto more than Gaara and his sand attacks, was Kankuro's puppet with a long poisoned needle extended out to lightly dent the thin fabric of his jacket.

Drops of sweat collecting along his neck, Naruto coughed once and made a stab at conversation with his girlfriend's overprotective brothers.

"So, nice weather huh?"

"It's been raining all week. Monsoon season." Gaara replied shortly.

Naruto grinned weakly, "Well…that's better than being baked by the sun all day…right?" he asked, grasping at straws to keep on Gaara and Kankuro's good sides.

The older brother twisted a length of thread around his middle finger, pulling the puppet back half of an inch away from Naruto's back.

"What are your plans for our sister?" he asked bluntly, yet before Naruto could open his mouth, Kankuro twitched his index finger, bringing a slender sword to rest against his neck.

"I'd answer that question very carefully if I were you." Kankuro's puppet warned, its jaw clattering open and closed as the voice of its master expressed a clear threat.

"Um…" Naruto began, wiping off sweat collecting on his brow line, his mind coming up blank with what to say next.

"I'm ready!" Temari called as she took the steps two at a time to reach the first level of the house.

In a flash, Gaara retracted his sand and Kankuro pulled the strings to force the weapons back into their secret wooden compartments.

The two brothers acted natural and unfazed by their older sister's reappearance.

"Ah, it's good you three are getting along okay." Temari said with a small grin, "I guess it was silly of me to think you two," she looked pointedly at her brothers, "would cut Naruto to pieces and leave what was left in front of my bedroom door."

Naruto swallowed again as he wondered- not for the first time- if he really wanted to date Temari this badly.

Then she smiled at him…and the answer was 'yes'. Yes he did want to date her badly enough to endure her siblings.

Standing up, and relieved at not feeling a needle hovering behind his back, Naruto smiled honestly and widely as he took Temari's hand.

"We're going now…" he started to say, only to yelp and back up half a step as Kankuro's puppet launched a particularly long and large needle which landed within an inch of Naurto's nose before embedding itself into the wall.

"Oops. My fingers slipped." Kankuro replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Naruto?" Temari questioned, waving a hand in front of the boy's face, only to gasp and have to pick him up off the ground as Naruto passed out from shock.

"You…idiots! You nearly killed my boyfriend! I might never get another one in this lifetime so quit threatening to kill him!" Temari screamed as she lugged Naruto up to carry him to her room.

Gaara glared at Kankuro.

"…what? At least they're not going out on a date." Kankuro replied, obviously pleased with himself.

"Yes, but Temari is taking him to her room instead. Meaning they'll most likely skip the 'dinner and movie' part and go to…"

Silence then the sound of Kankuro smacking himself in the forehead with his right palm.

"Crap…"

"Exactly." Gaara replied.

"We could stop them." Kankuro suggested.

Gaara gave his older brother a 'are you stupid, or are you just having an off day' look, "Do you really want to dare going into Temari's room when she's already pissed at us?"

Silence again.

"No."

"Me either."

_**6: Song: 'Fallen' (Gabriel and Dresden Anti-Gravity Remix) by Sarah McLachlan**_

Temari knew about breaking points, about boundaries, of lines which weren't meant to be crossed. And, usually, she was a cautious woman who read the warning signs and turned back before she approached danger or it came to her.

This…'relationship', however, blindsided her completely. Or if not, then maybe she had seen the signs, read the warnings, yet refused to approach with caution. Instead of lightly treading and looking back to make sure if need be she could go back; Temari found herself leaping completely and fully.

…And it scared her. He scared her. Being in love scared her.

Being loved so much by another person frightened the crap out of her.

For the only people Temari could recall 'loving' her she either had lost or had come close to losing.

Her mother, driven to her insane and pitiful by bitterness and wrath, had once been a kind and sweet person who smothered her with kisses and squeezes. Yet in her last year of life, took to spouting out curses and rattling against the bars of her prison like a mad woman who didn't even recognize her own daughter, preferring instead to talk to her growing belly and some monster only she could see and hear.

Kankuro had almost died from a dose of poison crafted by a master. And Gaara…had died only to come back thanks to a old crone's medical jutsu.

And as her fingertips traced the spiral markings along her lover's stomach, Temari couldn't help but wonder, how long would the seal last? When would it grow weak and break? When…would she have to say goodbye to him.

Blinking back tears, Temari didn't even look as her cheeks were showered in kisses.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked, sounding concerned.

She smiled, and it hurt.

"Nothing," she said aloud.

It was a foolish mistake, Temari knew, to place her heart and hopes into one person, one man. But gladly she hashed out her chest, trusting Naruto fully with such a delicate feeling and hoped against hope she wouldn't regret it.

'I should know better than to trust anyone.' she thought curling up next to Naruto as he drifted off to sleep.

Better judgment just didn't having a fighting chance against love…

_**7: Song: 'Underneath It All' by No Doubt**_

A obi tie, colored royal purple, quickly unraveled and crumbled to rest on a messy kitchen floor. Long toned and tanned legs covered in nothing save for fishnet, crossed one over the another. A glance further up made him nearly choke on a ramen noodle in mid-slurp as Naruto's blue eyes openly stared at Temari's bared breasts.

"Well you did ask what I had underneath my robes." Temari said with a saucy smirk as she reached over to gently close Naruto's slack jaw shut, "So…now you know."

_**8: Song: 'Goodnight and Go' by Imogen Heap**_

Temari had to carefully gauge when to take her next sip of coffee, since she didn't want anyone have to put down 'Death by drowning in caffeine' on her death certificate. Oh what a horrible and pitiful way to go.

And, technically, this could be considered adultery…couldn't it?

She and Shikamaru were still seeing each other; well seeing each other when he wasn't mooning over the one who got away, which was a scant twenty percent of the time.

Yet, Temari found herself running into a semi-familiar face at the coffee shop.

"So then I…" Naruto snickered, trying so hard to keep his laughter contained, "had to tell Sasuke, um…that's not a girl."

Temari snorted, nearly spewing out bitter-hot coffee in the process.

"You…you mean he placed his hand up someone's skirt even though he wasn't sure if it was a 'he' or 'she'?"

Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Why?" Temari asked despite half knowing the answer.

"Because I dared him to. And lied that I had already done it to someone else." Naruto replied cheekily.

Temari laughed again. Oh and it felt good. Being around Shikamaru lately was so damn depressing and all he was really good for nowadays was occasional sex.

And even then…

Blue eyes looked thoughtfully into her coffee cup.

'Sometimes…no every time, we do have sex I know he's thinking about her. I'm nothing but second best to him. Yet, I end up staying anyway…so what does that make me?' Temari mused, her grip tightening on the paper cup.

"You're going to break it if you keep that up." Naruto advised, causing Temari to 'wake up' out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked.

The blonde-haired young man pointed to her cup, "You're going to split the cup open. And even the coffee isn't very good here it would be a shame to waste coffee, what with it being five dollars a pop."

Temari nodded mutely and took a sip from her cup- rather than squeezing the life out of it-.

Noticing the silence, Naruto leaned over the small bistro table, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Temari assured.

Naruto pouted a little, "Ah, I see."

"See what?" Temari inquired, but Naruto brushed off her responding question.

"Boyfriend troubles." Naruto replied, "Sakura gets like that whenever she's thinking about Sasuke," he ended making a face of disgust.

Temari blinked widely. Had she been **that** obvious?

"I guess…" she replied carefully, treading lightly.

A embittered chuckle escaped her, "Though I guess I can't call him mine when he's too obsessed over someone he can't have. I'm not even sure if he sees me as Temari anymore, rather I'm the 'replacement'. The person who's just around to fill a void in his life."

Silence entered and squeezed out the last drop of friendly banter between them.

Just as Temari was ready to leave, Shikamaru's book signing season across the street was almost over and she still needed to buy him and her a lunch; did Naruto reach forward.

Surprised, Temari lingered feeling the tips of his fingers against the underside of her wrist with such an intensity that it felt something akin to a jolt of electricity.

"If I knew who your boyfriend was, I'd beat the crap out of him." Naruto said bluntly.

"Wha…why?" Temari quickly asked.

Naruto gave her a look that was so strong, so earnest; it made her heart skip a beat.

"Because he's a fool…for treating you like second best when it's obvious you're not. I think you're great Temari-san, you shouldn't be someone's replacement."

Her heartbeat skipped again, soared and finally ached strongly. She smiled sadly before leaning over to gently kiss Naruto on the cheek.

"If only I had met you a year ago, maybe things would have turned out differently." Temari said, making sure the band of gold around her right finger showed.

"Good bye, Naruto." Temari said, grinning widely in order to fool him into thinking she wasn't about to throw her engagement ring out into the street and stay in the café with him when she should be with Shikamaru across the street.

And attempting to convince herself from throwing away what little she had away, for a person she barely knew.

_**9: Song: 'Zombies Ate My Neighbors' by Single File**_

Temari attempted to keep a straight face when Naruto dragged in a large black/gray box with cords streaming from both ends of it. However, her peculiar sense of humor couldn't endure it for too long.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, pointing to the small electronic box.

Naruto scratched his head, trying to figure out which cord went where.

"Kiba gave it to me. Said since he's moving out of his mom's house he needed to get rid of some junk."

"Uh-huh and you decided to bring this 'junk' into our apartment without asking me first." Temari replied.

"It's not really junk." Naruto shot back, "It's a Sega."

"…a what?" Temari asked.

"A game system."

"Oh, still have no idea what it is." Temari replied, taking a sip of her tea from its cup.

Naruto grinned widely, "Then stand back and be amazed the wonders of technology!"

He flicked the switch, the game system hooked up to the outputs on the TV.

Nothing happened…

"Wow, I'm amazed alright. Absolutely dumbfounded." Temari said dryly.

Naruto scowled at the machine, "I don't understand! I hooked everything up right, even the controllers!"

"Maybe Kiba duped you into taking a crappy game system off his hands." Temari suggested.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "That sounds like something he would do. Come on! Work your worthless piece of junk, work!" he shouted while shaking the Sega Genies box.

Becoming concerned of her boyfriend's sanity- or growing lack there of- Temari walked into the living room in hopes of helping Naruto come up with a solution; only to spot the problem right away.

Leaning onto her boyfriend's head, her elbow propped up on his hair, Temari spoke, "I think you're forgetting something, my little technical genius."

"Huh?" Naruto questioned, turning his head as Temari pointed him to the cord to the TV, which was unplugged from it's outlet.

"Oh, heh. I knew that the TV was unplugged."

"Sure you did…" Temari said as she reached over and shoved the plug into the wall socket.

The TV screen blinked then came to live. The Sega logo popping up on the screen.

"So, how is this game system supposed to work?" Temari asked, looking curiously at the box and the controllers.

Naruto pulled a game disk out of his pocket.

"Like this," he said, placing the disc into the slot.

The TV screen blinked again, this time the game logo appeared after the Sega.

Temari's gaze narrowed slightly at the title, "Zombies Ate My Neighbors?"

"Yeah," Naruto said with a grin, "This game is awesome…or at least that's what Kiba told me. I've never played it."

'Then why are you getting so excited about it?' Temari asked herself.

Yet, she knew the answer already. Despite being twenty, Naruto was still a kid at heart, so any sort of novelty appealed to him.

'So long as he's happy and not complaining about how 'bored' he is I'm fine with it.' Temari mused as she sat down next to Naruto on the floor, lightly prodding one of the controllers with a sock-covered foot.

"So what's the object of the game?" she asked, watching Naruto already getting started with moving his little character around the screen.

"Well, you have ten neighbors you have to save from being attacked by zombies." Naruto said simply, readily engrossed in game play.

Temari paused before saying in response, "But what if I want them to be eaten by zombies?"

"What?"

Temari shrugged, "Say I didn't like some of my neighbors, like…" she leaned over to poke at the TV, "that girl in the short blue skirt…"

"The Cheerleader? Why would you want her to get eaten?" Naruto asked.

Temari shrugged again, "I have my reasons. Or maybe the dog you just rescued, maybe I don't like him since he pee'ed in my yard. Is it okay to have some of them eaten by zombies?"

Naruto frowned, thinking hard about the Temari's question.

"I guess you could, but you've got to at least rescue one person per level, or it's game over."

Temari scowled, "Well that sucks. I want a neighborhood of zombies, can't have that if I have to save at least one person."

Naruto balked, "What would you want zombie neighbors though?! It doesn't make sense!"

"Yeah it does. If you're neighbors are undead they won't pop by your house just to chat, or to borrow a cup of sugar."

"No, instead they'll come to your door and want to suck your brains out through your nose."

"And the downside is? I can just blow them all away with my fan."

Naruto pouted and put the controller down.

"Hey, where are you going? You still have a game to finish." Temari said.

"I give up. You took all the fun out of it!" Naruto shouted, sulking and wondering if maybe Sasuke was up for a spar.

Temari waited until her boyfriend was out the door before she looked back to the game system.

Diving for the controller, Temari gave a short laugh before she started attacking zombies, indulging in a game she hadn't played since she had been a kid.

"Die you undead scum!"

_**10: Song: 'Toxic' by Britney Spears**_

There was something about his boyish charm, the wide and foolish grin, which attracted her. The way he acted, so high off his lofty and impossible aspirations, made Temari war between wanting to shelter Naruto and encourage his dream one minute; then beat him down back to the ground the next.

'He's messing me up.' Temari realized since the 'rhythm' she had established with her fan work had slowed enough for Naruto to find an opening.

A ball of bright blue chakra tore through her fan; thankfully it wasn't one of her favorites. Naruto's Rasengan tore through the flimsy paper body and warped the metal frame, before he released the attack before it could touch Temari.

Panting, Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"I got you this time…Temari." Naruto said, hands on his knees, obviously exhausted by the grueling exercise of pushing himself against the strong winds created by Temari's fan attacks.

She smiled in return, "You did, didn't you? But, don't get cocky just because you got lucky once." Temari snipped, mixing her praise with a dose of proper scolding.

'He's so…childlike. Is he really only four years younger than me?' Temari wondered.

While Naruto was strong, he also acted very immature for someone his age; which is why Temari was very reluctant to concede to Jiraiya's request for her to help him train.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" she asked suddenly.

Naruto glanced up at her, his brow and neck sweating heavily.

"Why?" he repeated.

Temari nodded curtly, half expecting him to grin and say he was training to get closer to becoming Hokage.

So the blonde-haired woman found herself thrown off balance as Naruto didn't smile, rather his expression turned grim and solemn.

"I'm training so that I can bring back my best friend. Even if I have to force him to come back, I'll do it." Naruto paused to look up at her, "So, let's get back to training…"

Temari frowned and gave Naruto's left shoulder light pushes, making him wince in pain.

"No more training today. You're tired…and you broke my fan."

"But there has to be something else you can use to help me train!" Naruto protested.

Temari's blue eyes cut him a glare, "Don't be stupid. You can barely stand as it is."

"But I…oww…" Naruto muttered as he took a step forward and end up nearly tripping over his own wobbly legs.

"See?" Temari replied before she gave a heavy sigh and bent at the knees a little, offering her shoulder to Naruto, "Here, I'll help you get back to the inn."

"I don't need help!" Naruto countered, "I need to train and…"

"Either I'm going to help you walk or I'll carry you to the inn. Now which is it?" Temari snapped.

Naruto frowned, which turned into a childish pout, "Fine," he said, placing his arm over Temari's shoulder.

Despite herself, Temari…something flutter inside her chest.

'Idiot,' Temari mentally scolded herself as she helped Naruto the rest of the way to the inn and tried not to think about her reaction to his arm around her shoulder.

_**11: Song: 'Seven' by Vagiant**_

The glass hit the bar hard, blue eyes shielded from the dim lights of the bar while, Temari covered her face with a hand.

"Me? What would I be upset?" she asked with a cynical bark of laughter.

Naruto shrugged, taking down a shot of his own before responding, "I dunno. Thought you just might feel the same since well…"

"You're thinking that I'm heartbroken because my boyfriend dumped me so that he could screw your ex-girlfriend?" Temari interrupted.

Naruto nodded, swallowed another gulp of his drink.

Being in love was good, but being an adult and in love was…complicated. Really complicated and screwed up.

"I didn't even like her all that much…" Naruto muttered, almost not realizing he had said it aloud until Temari turned in her barstool to stare at him.

"How'd you two get together then?" she asked, her usually sharp and aloof blue eyes dulling down under the affects of clear liquor.

Naruto scratched his head, "I guess, it's because Hinata-chan is nice even if she was a bit…weird."

Temari snorted, "Unlike your first love, Sakura."

"Hey! Sakura-chan is nice too!" Naruto protested.

Temari snorted again, placing the nearly empty glass to her lips, "You have horrible tastes in women."

"Well so do you! Only…it's with guys, not girls." Naruto countered then corrected himself.

"…maybe you're right." Temari mused to more to herself than to reply to Naruto's comment.

She raised a finger to summon the bartender back over, "Another for me and my…friend…" she said with a slight pause, honestly unsure how to refer to Naruto.

She couldn't very well call him 'the ex of my ex's new girlfriend' yet they weren't quite chummy enough to be called friends.

"Have you thought about moving on to someone else?" Temari asked, honestly curious since Naruto mentioned Sakura.

"…not really. It still stings too much I guess."

Temari felt a stab of sympathy towards the normally energetic and loud blond-haired boy.

'I guess his break up with Hinata really tore him up.'

Deciding that misery deserved to be in good company, Temari raised her glass.

"A toast."

Naruto raised his glass, "To what though?"

"To us. To bitter ex's who…will watch each other's backs." Temari said firmly.

Naruto gave her a skeptical look, so Temari felt she had to explain.

"If the next person you date, whoever it is, breaks your heart. I'll 'take care' of them for you." Temari said with a scary grin.

"I'm not sure about this." Naruto said, but Temari clanked shot glasses with him.

"Too late, toast is done. Promise is sealed, so you'd better live up to your end of the bargain too."

Naruto's shoulders slumped. Just what had he gotten himself roped into.

Notes: 'winces' this song meme was a bit difficult to complete since I don't write either Temari or Naruto often, it's hard to get their personalites, motivations, and such down pat in just a few drabbles; so hopefully I did alright and didn't make them too OOC.

Also, I know I'm only supposed to do ten songs, but since I couldn't download the song Spam specifically requested for this meme I added it on as a 'bonus'.

Thank you for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed it.

Next: Shino/Tenten.

Also keep in mind that I'm still taking pairing suggestions for future song meme and of course songs to add to my growing shuffle playlist.

Thank you again for reading!

Later!


	3. Crazy Little Thing Called Love: ShinoTe

Mezzo Forte: Naruto Song Meme Collection

--

Notes: Wow, I thought NaruTema was difficult. Tenten and Shino as characters just don't get enough love in the anime/manga so pretty much what little of their personality, hobbies, likes and such are few and far between. So, all I can say is that I did my best with these song memes, if I did either Tenten or Shino OOC, I'd like to apologize in advance.

Side Notes:

1 and 7 are from the same storyline. So are 8, 9 and 10.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 7 are set in semi-canon timeline/universes

6 is set in a Modern AU universe

8, 9 and 10 are based off of Konoha Gakuen Special

--

_**1: Song : 'Stop and Stare' by OneRepublic**_

A kunai sailed through the air. The tip hitting the trunk of a tree, silver body quivered for a moment before becoming still. Brown eyes narrowed angrily, she had missed the target. Granted the margin of error was only half an inch, but for Tenten, who was accustomed to constant success this was unforgivable.

"You missed…" a voice behind her stated. It wasn't a taunting, superior tone; instead it was rather cool borderline monotone.

Still, it irrated Tenten to no ends to have someone point out a mistake she had already acknowledged.

Roughly grasping the weapon out of the tree trunk, she turned around to walk back to the marker toed into the ground. However, Tenten ended up backing up half a step when her body nearly collided with the Aburame's.

Turning her angry stare to the boy, who was interrupting her training with his very presence and occasional comments.

"Move…" she grunted.

Shino's right eyebrow rose, "There is a word, which is considered to be common place in polite society to say when you request of someone to do something for you. I suggest you use it sometimes."

Tenten's eyes rolled, while in the back of her mind she couldn't help but since what a weird boy this kid was.

Tenten also thought on how she should stop mentally referring to him as kid; because Shino was only a year younger than her.

"Please move out of my way." Tenten responded, though her tone was hardly polite.

The jacket covered body shrugged, "Fair enough." Shino said, pulling back out of Tenten's space.

As she moved back to her marker; Tenten started to wonder, not for the first time, what Shino was doing in her team's training area.

'He must have found some interesting insects this way.' Tenten reasoned. It seemed implausible, or rather impossible, that he came this same and far off way every day just to watch her train.

--

_**2 : Song : 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' by Queen**_

Brown eyes slowly blinked as Tenten found herself hanging upside down, her skin started to itch yet she didn't dare move enough to scratch.

'Thank you so much Gai-sensei for suggesting that our team train with Team 8. Yeah I'm learning a lot by having my legs dangling in the air by a rope trap.' the girl thought sarcastically.

What with Lee determined to take on Kiba and his pissing-wonder pup, and Neji instantly going to train with Hinata, Tenten found herself paired off against…

'The bug boy.' Tenten mentally added with a small sigh as she turned her head trying to figure her way out of the rope trap, only to pause and stare at the small bugs crawling long her exposed mid-drift.

"Ah, so that's why my skin feels all itchy." Tenten remarked simply, honestly not 'grossed out' by the bugs. The insects however did pose a problem, since their presence meant Shino wasn't too far away.

Gingerly, Tenten swung her left arm over to take out a kunai from the weapon's pouch strapped to her right leg.

"Almost…there…" she gasped between gritted teeth as a painful stitch formed in her side from the awkward body position.

Tenten blinked again to find her weapons pouch was empty…save for more bugs.

"Are you looking for these?" a deep voice asked above her.

Tenten shivered a little, wondering how in hell a fourteen year old boy could have such a masculine voice; that aside, Shino had her weapons.

"Um yeah…" Tenten began, then grinned widely in what she hoped was a cute and disarming expression, "may I have them back, please?"

"I could give your weapons back; but then I would placing be at a disadvantage. Which you have to admit, wouldn't be in my best interest."

"Oh," Tenten replied, her lips curving downward into a small pout, "Then could you at least call off your…pets, they're making my skin itch like crazy."

"No," Shino returned coldly.

Tenten heaved a heavy sigh, "Okay…so I guess I'll just hang around until our teachers call off the exercise."

But what she said was different from what the girl thought, Tenten hoped that if she told Shino she had pretty much given up, that it would buy her time to think of a way of getting out of his trap.

Tenten was in for disappointment however since Shino decided to stick around and guard her, rather than running off.

'Damn, so much for me trying to get out of the trap, while he's off doing something else.' Tenten groused sourly as she twisted and squirmed, the creepy crawlies making her skin twitch and itch.

"Why are all girls afraid of bugs?" Shino asked suddenly.

Tenten shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I guess it's because to most girls insects look…alien and gross."

"Most girls?" Shino questioned. Obviously the only females he had encountered were squeamish when it comes to bugs.

Tenten shrugged yet again, "Again, I don't know why some other girls act that way. Personally, I don't find bugs disgusting at all. I mean they're apart of nature, right? So how can anything natural be 'gross' or 'disgusting'?"

Tenten found it strange that her comment was greeted with silence.

'I don't think I said anything to offend him.' Tenten thought to herself, but then again Shino was pretty weird in how he talked and acted around people.

'I wonder if Gai-sensei is going to call the training session off by lunch time. I'm starving…hey I'm falling…wait…'

"Ahhh!" Tenten screamed as the rope binding her to the tree limb unexpectedly broke off.

'This is it! I'm going to hit the ground and become a Tenten-pancake. Goodbye cruel world!' the girl thought to herself, eyes closed tightly.

However, she didn't hit hard and unyielding earth, instead Tenten felt two arms catch her.

When she felt her captor start to run away from the training site, Tenten opened her eyes and glanced up at Shino.

'Hey! Just where do you think you're going?!" she demanded.

"Home." Shino said shortly.

"But we're still training with our teams, you can't just…run off and leave!" Tenten protested, trying to wriggle out of Shino's arms.

"I'll be back before training is over and I'll tell our sensei and teammates that I left you with my clan."

"Well if that's all then…hey! This means you're kidnapping me, put me down!"

Shino shook his head, "No. If we want to get married in a few years my clan will have to work quickly on giving you your own hive."

"Whoa, hold on. Marriage?! Hive?!" Tenten shouted, "Hey, slow down. I need some answers!"

"No time. The quicker you get a hive, the less it will hurt." Shino replied.

Tenten swallowed uneasily.

When she had been paired up to spar against Shino she had no idea that it would end with a kidnapping combined with a strange proposal.

'All I said that I was that I didn't think bugs were disgusting! I didn't ask him to marry me!' Tenten thought, on the verge of crying out for Gai-sensei, Neji, Lee, hell even Kiba would do.

She just wanted someone to rescue her from the prospect of joining the Aburame clan.

--

_**3 : Song : 'Wasting Time' by Jack Johnson**_

Love, to Shino, was nothing more than a waste.

A waste of time spent on another human being who may or not return the affections.

A waste of precious energy better spent on training, getting stronger, or completing a mission.

And love was a waste of emotion, a literal wasteland made up of rotten squabbles and worthless bickering, sprinkled with wet saltine tears.

Sometimes underneath the garbage there were treasures, such as pearls of laughter, golden smiles, and semi-precious memories; yet who would be willing to get their hands so filthy just to find the gems underneath the rubbish?

But, as cliché as it sounds, Tenten turned his warped perception of love unto its ears the moment she trustingly slipped her hand into his.

Their first kiss wasn't a waste of anything, nor was it worthless and easily forgotten.

Maybe love wasn't so bad after all.

--

_**4: Song : 'Professional Widow' by Tori Amos**_

The dull silver sheen of the weapon was not much a threat, even though the sharpened tip loomed a few inches over naked skin. Seemingly careless fingers brought the kunai in closer. Goose flesh prickled along flesh as cold metal brushed against a naked chest. Razor-sharp edge ghosted along a lean chest, muscles just underneath twitching, uncontrolled by the young man pinned underneath the weapon mistress. A small nick, right along his right side just underneath the last rib bone, caused blood to well up to the surface. Her pink tongue reached out to readily swipe away the crimson drop before it could continue its downward course.

A sharp tug and the weapon shredded the belt, as opposed to nimble feminine fingers taking precious time to undress her companion. Tenten was far from a delicate lover, or a blushing virgin.

Not surprising, the young woman took what she willed to be hers.

Fabric pulled away, Shino glanced up, making sure to show his displeasure at being fully naked and exposed before Tenten had so much had taken off her top.

"Relax," she said with a small smile, like that of a house cat who has found a way to open the canary cage, "this is going to be fun."

'Fun for whom though?' Shino wondered at first, his gaze- without the dark glasses- narrowing in suspicion.

But with Tenten lazily brushing the kunai against his thighs, he dared not think or move too quickly; otherwise things would be over quicker and completed in a messier manner, than previously expected.

--

_**5: Song : 'Sway' by Vanessa Carlton**_

Green-golden glow. Flickered on and off, dim yet beautiful brief moments of light.

"They'll only live for tonight," he whispered.

Tenten wasn't sure if he was sad by the fact the fireflies only lived for a brief time, or sad that she was leaving on a long mission yet again.

Closing her eyes, leaning in close, head placed in the crook of his shoulder, Tenten licked dry lips. Her calloused fingertips brushed up against knuckles. Before coming to know Shino, Tenten could never once recall feeling soft and feminine. She was always tough, because she was trained to be tough, to not take any crap and to keep up with the boys.

But here with him under the shade of a weeping willow, moonlight and firefly flickers the only light; Tenten felt vulnerable, almost too much.

And she really didn't want to talk about sad things like fireflies dying off, or her having to leave- and maybe never coming back to him.

Instead she wanted to soak in denial, to drink it up until she was full and under the delusion that tonight wouldn't end.

"They're beautiful though," she finally said in response to Shino's grim prediction about the fireflies' short life span.

"And…" she whispered in response, turning around so that she faced the young man rather than simply sitting in front of him.

"They're in love," she paused, her rough fingertips lightly touching the side of his face, "So I'm sure they're happy being alive even if it is for such a short time."

"…since when do you know so much about fireflies?" Shino asked seriously.

Tenten giggled a little, "I don't. You did tell me that a firefly blinks to attract its' mate."

"But a firefly can have several mates at once." Shino stated bluntly.

Tenten rolled her eyes, "So much for me trying to make you into a romantic, my bug man."

--

_**6 : Song : 'So-Called Chaos' by Alanis Morissette**_

The afternoon doldrums, that critical period of time between lunch break and quitting time. Some cubical gophers weren't up to the task, and would crash at their desk: listless, bored and unresponsive. Some other workers like Kiba and Naruto decided now was a prime opportunity to run wild through the office.

Standing at the entrance to the Data Processing room, Tenten and her boss frowned severely, disapproving of the snoozers and the clowns surrounding them.

"This is ridiculous!" Tenten said, "They should be working, not taking naps and lobbing spit balls at each other."

"I agree," Shino said as he calmly moved Tenten out of the way of an incoming spit ball.

"Children," the junior vice president seethed, "They're all acting like a bunch of children! How on earth are we going to keep their attention focused on anything, let alone their work?"

Shino silent for a moment, obviously not quite ready to offer any solutions.

Tenten snorted, "I bet no one would even noticed if I stripped down to my underwear and ran around the room."

"I'd notice…" Shino replied, but his voice slowly died off when Tenten turned to give him a wide eyed stare.

"Please tell me you didn't mean to say that out loud." Tenten offered.

Shino considered then agreed, "You're right, I didn't mean to say that."

"Good." Tenten replied.

Silence came yet again.

"Would you really strip and run around the room though?"

"I'm going to forget that I said that!" Tenten replied as she slowly inched away from Shino and left the cluster of cubicles.

--

_**7 : Song : 'Perfect' by Flyleaf**_

Tenten knew her strength, her signature: she never missed a target. Her aim was always straight on, absolutely controlled. Her aim was a hundred percent, perfect.

Her focus was unshakable, she could hit a target no matter who was watching her train.

So it was unnerving and frustrating to watch her weapon completely miss the mark, but being picked up by Shino- the boy who had been watching her train for nearly a month now.

Gritting her teeth, Tenten rudely snatched her weapon back, "Thanks," she growled though not wholly grateful.

Shino said nothing in response. He rarely did while watching her train.

Bowing her arm back, Tenten prepared to launch the weapon, her eyes solely focused on the target, only to stop in mid-motion as Shino cleared his throat.

"What?" the older girl asked tensely, "Do you have something to say."

"Yes."

Tightening her grip on the kunai, Tenten counted to ten in her mind.

"Well?" she offered, still angry but at least her annoyance didn't care off into her tone of voice.

"You're stance is wrong." Shino pointed out.

Tenten felt like screaming. Normally she wasn't this uptight about training; but she already felt as if Neji and even Lee, who was once seen as the 'failure' in their team, seemed to be light years ahead of her. She had to train to sharpen her skill, to prove that she was useful and just as good as the boys.

The young woman suddenly tensed up as Shino casually slid up behind her. His hand shot out to gently ease her arm down.

"Stand up straight," he said.

Tenten squared her shoulders.

"No, no relax those, just stand upright."

"That's what I'm doing." Tenten ground out, really this was so annoying. Wasn't it bad enough he felt the need to stalk her during training? Now this…this kid had the gall to correct her weapon throwing stance.

'And my stance was perfectly fine before he came along…' Tenten bitterly added.

"Now, pull your left foot back a little." Shino instructed.

Sighing, Tenten pulled her foot back, "Now what oh great teacher?"

Either Shino didn't notice the heavy dose of sarcasm or chose to ignore it; because he next instructed Tenten to pull her arm back to throw the kunai again.

It sailed through the air, cutting through, then landing directly into the target situated on the tree. The weapon landed dead in the center.

Tenten's arm weakly dropped.

"Perfect…" she muttered.

"Your stance was always good, but lately," Shino remarked, "it's changed and has become tense."

'It's because of you hovering around me all the time.' Tenten wanted to say, but instead she shrugged, "Well…thank you for correcting my mistake then."

"You are the type of person who doesn't accept advice or help easily." Shino boldly remarked.

Tenten's shoulders tensed again, "Yes, I'm, but with good reason."

Rather than questioning Tenten about her 'good reason' Shino merely nodded in response.

"That's good, because I'm the same way as well."

--

_**8 : Song : 'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon Five**_

"Whoa, wait a minute." Kiba said, "You're actually dating that tomboy!"

"Kiba-kun don't shout, please." Hinata muttered, trying to keep people from looking over at their lunch table.

Shino gave a small upward push to his sunglasses, "Tenten is hardly what I would call a tomboy."

"Are you kidding?!" Kiba barked, "She curses, packs a mean punch, and all she's really good at are sports! If that doesn't define a tomboy I don't know what does!"

Shino snorted once, about to tell Kiba that he wasn't in need of his opinion; but stopped himself just short of instigating an argument when Hinata tenderly touched his hand.

"I think it's wonderful, Shino-kun." Hinata said with a soft and sincere smile, "Tenten-san… well from what I've heard…I'm really not sure if it's true or not…" the girl muttered as if not sure if she should say anything or not.

Shino leaned in closer to hear, but Hinata clammed up instead. She smiled again, appearing to be genuinely happy, "Tenten-san is lucky, to have someone like Shino-kun to love her."

Confused about what Hinata had said earlier, Shino was tempted to ask more questions concerning what the girl had heard about Tenten; but there wasn't time since the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Ah! I need to be at the soccer field to get the team ready for practice." Hinata said as she picked up her clipboard and silver whistle.

"Goodbye Shino-kun, Kiba-kun. I'll see you both in class tomorrow!"

Once Hinata was gone, Shino was again tempted to ask about Tenten; but thought better of it when he realized the only person he could ask was Kiba.

"Hn, I need to get home to fed Akamaru. Think about what I said though Shino! That Tenten girl is bad news!" the boy with scruffy brown hair warned before he too ran off.

Left alone, Shino still found himself haunted by all the things Hinata had implied, yet didn't say.

Did he really know Tenten that well?

Or were all Hinata heard just rumors?

There was really only one way to find out…

--

_**9 : Song : 'It's Good To Be In Love' by Frou Frou**_

"Okay! That's it for practice today. You all did great." Tenten concluded as the underclassmen in the Judo class bowed to her before filing out to head towards the shower and changing room.

Lingering behind, Tenten waited until the last girl filed out before untying the white headband keeping brown hair out of her face.

Sighing, Tenten cringed and decided not to dwell on what she had seen earlier that day in the Nurse's office.

'Really, it was their fault. Adults shouldn't be doing stuff like that here at school. It will be a bad influence on us students.' Tenten thought, yet logical couldn't explain why small tear drops were leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

Closing her eyes, Tenten could picture her teacher vividly. She had a crush on him as far back as the first day she came to Konoha Gakuen as a freshman. He just seemed so…cool, mature, and sophisticated.

She had been impressed by him from the start. And to see him, now, in the arms of another woman- an adult woman- hurt her.

'Was I not good enough?' Tenten wondered feeling a slight chill over take her body.

Though really it was Tenten who broke it off; since her friends found out about the affair and encouraged her to break up with the teacher; it still hurt…to see him and her…

Tenten once again tried to block out the mental image, furiously wiping away her tears in time to hear the screen door to the dojo slide open.

"Practice is over, you can go home," she said blandly.

"I'm not here for practice though," a deep voice replied.

Tenten felt her heart skip a beat, her formerly bad mood quickly evaporating as she glanced up to see Shino standing in the doorway of the dojo.

Even though it was hard to tell what he was thinking, what with his eyes being hidden behind dark glasses, it took Tenten only a moment to realize he was…concerned about something.

"Can we talk out here?" he asked.

Tenten swallowed, trying to push back the memories, her tears, and bravely face her new boyfriend.

"Yeah sure, just let me get changed first."

--

_**10 : Song : 'Who I'm Hates Who I've been' by Relient K**_

Neither of them knew what would come out in this 'talk'. Shino wasn't even quite sure what to ask, which a new thing was for him. Usually, if he didn't know the answer instantly; that he at least knew what questions to ask in order to reach an acceptable solution.

But this...dating …thing was new and unexplored territory with him.

And Tenten didn't even know where to start as to how to explain herself. She was sure Shino had been caught up with the school gossip. Two faculty members 'getting it on' in the Nurse's office should have drawn the attention of even the most straight laced student.

It was a scandal, and to make it worse, Tenten felt she should explain herself, her past relationship before Shino found out from anyone else.

But where to start?

Oh where to start?

Tenten kept trying to find the right words. But somehow she didn't think Shino would warm up to an opener like, 'Oh yeah, I once dated the male teacher who was caught today doing you- know- what with Anko-san'.

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

But, Tenten felt she had to tell him.

'What will he think of me though?' Tenten thought, inwardly cringing as she recalled the horrible names the girls called her last year- both behind her back and to her face-.

However, surprisingly, it was Shino who opened up the conversation.

"Why were you crying when I walked in?"

"Crying?" Tenten repeated then laughed a little, "No, no I wasn't crying. There's…dust in the dojo. I have dust allergies so…so…my eyes were watery and…"

As she turned to look at Shino, Tenten could feel her story quickly unravel with each word that tumbled past her lips.

"You're not buying this are you?" Tenten questioned.

"No," Shino said shortly, obviously mad that Tenten had attempted to lie to him.

Taking in a quivering gulp of air, Tenten then slowly expelled the air.

"It's a long story, but last year I was…involved with Genma-sensei."

Tenten didn't dare look up to gauge Shino's normally vague expressions; because just the disbelief in his tone of voice made her cringe.

"Explain what involved means."

Tenten exhaled heavily again, "We…went on a date. One date. And before you think anything else we went to a movie, nothing else happened. I didn't…sleep with him."

Shino looked over at Tenten, her shoulders slumped as if she had been defeated, her gaze pointedly avoiding his.

"I never said you did. I wouldn't even think it…"

"Maybe not you," Tenten shot back, "but others did. All the girls in my class last year…left ugly notes in my desk, wrote horrible things on the chalk board, and just...it was awful."

Shino waited for a moment before asking, "What happened?"

Tenten swallowed, "Neji and Lee found out that the girl's were harassing me. They tried their best to prevent a few things from happening. But when Neji found out why the girls were doing those things to me; he said I should break it off with Genma-sensei or he'd go to the principal and tell."

"Hn, Neji hardly seems the type to tell on anyone." Shino mused.

A short bitter laugh escaped Tenten, "Yeah that's what I thought too. But, at that time Neji was serious. He and Lee too…didn't want me to get hurt."

Shino nodded slowly, "You're friends were right then, if today was anything to go by, you saved yourself from a lot of trouble."

"I know, I know." Tenten dismissed as if she had heard all of this before, or at least had thought on it.

"But, if I did the right thing…then why does it still hurt?" she asked, tears starting to leak behind closed eyelids and slide down her face.

"Don't get me wrong," Tenten said around a sob, "I love you, but it's just Genma-sensei was my first love and I…just feel awful."

As the air between them became quiet and still, Tenten tensed up, waiting at any moment for Shino to condemn her for what happened last year, or worse to break their relationship off almost as soon as it started.

She waited and waited for Shino to get up and walk away. So Tenten was surprised…no shocked when she felt two warm arms loosely wrap around her.

Closing her eyes, Tenten leaned into Shino's embraced, feeling so relieved.

'I'm not the same person I was last year,' Tenten thought, 'I love Shino-kun, nothing else even the past can change that.'

--

Notes: Eh…sorry if these song meme's are rather…weak. I tried the best I could. If these song meme's are that bad I'll go back and re-do them on another date. Anyway, thanks for reading! Up next: HidanHina.

Remember, you can requests HETRO Naruto pairings for the upcoming song memes, just review and tell me what pairing you'd like to see in the next chapters.

Later!


	4. Mezzo Forte: Triplicate: ShikaHinaSasu

Mezzo Forte: Triplicate

Mezzo Forte:  
Triplicate- ShikaHinaSasu

To: SpammishRice

Notes: I know I first promised a companion piece for 'Christmas Godparents' comic, but...well I changed my mind, mostly because I think the comic doesn't need me tampering with it- plus I need to come up with something of my own rather than re-gifting Spammish's own idea to her...how tacky!

Anyway, since I know ShikaHinaSasu is the latest fixation, here's a song meme I completed for the OT3.

'Follow the Leader' Universe- 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10  
'Ravens and Writing Desks' Universe-2

_**1: Strawberry Swing by Coldplay**_

She tasted like summer strawberries, soft lips stained red from the fleshy fruit. Or at least, Shikamaru took a wild guess at the taste and texture of Hinata's mouth. As it was, he settled for the fleeting fantasy because who knew what would happen if he gave into temptation.

Long legs and bare feet hung over the porch, the two of them laughing and talking as if nothing had changed between them.

But, the whole world had changed...

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Hinata asked, holding up a plump ripe strawberry.

Shikamaru shook his head in response. The strawberry went back into the small basket, but Hinata looked up at him with a small frown.

"I can't eat these all by myself though," she complained while looking at the basket full of the garden harvest.

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine, I'll take one...bothersome woman..."

If he had said the same thing to Ino, she would have blown up in his face, arguing that she was not 'bothersome'; rather he was a thoughtless prick.

Hinata just smiled though, as if proud of the title. Maybe she was, because if Hinata was getting under his skin it meant she was speaking out and standing up for herself.

Not that it was much of a victory, Shikamaru would have eaten paste if Hinata had insisted he try some. Still, he let Hinata keep her pride and blindly picked the fruit closest to hand.

It tasted so sweet, almost like candy.

She tasted exactly the same...not that he would know.

Swallowing the last bit, Shikamaru felt faintly sick, but the feeling had to do more to his emotions than indigestion.

Whether Hinata tasted like strawberries, chocolate, or nothing...only Sasuke would be the keeper of that knowledge.

And that thought made Shikamaru feel sick.

_**2: The Walk by Imogen Heap**_

Her first love, never loved her back. Her best friend was in love with her...once, but Hinata felt more like she was being used than being loved.

Her second love...well it was too late to think about him, now that he hated her.

And...something her therapist said once was bothering Hinata..

Daddy issues was it?

But, maybe she was getting confused on the issues at hand, there were quite a lot of them to shift through after all.

Something she couldn't quite put her finger on, yet so close Hinata could taste it.

The coffee was much to sweet. Even as she drank the glucose-laced brew Hinata knew picking up his habits was a poor substitute for the man himself.

Whether it was the caffeine or emotional distress, Hinata found it difficult to keep her head straight.

Pale eyes pondered the R.S.V.P left on her desk. Orochimaru's loopy scrawl was all over it, just touching the parchment made Hinata's skin crawl.

Her mother's unexpected phone call hadn't helped matters either.

'I'll give at week,' the Hyuuga matriarch predicted.

' Just remember to annul the marriage, dear. A divorce would be too messy.'

Mother always knew best, she was the one who was against Hinata's betrothal to Sasuke. Too late though.

The cooling coffee tasted like pancake syrup, impossibly sweet to the point Hinata felt ill. Pushing down the nausea , it was not morning sickness Hinata kept repeating to herself; she looked at the stacks of papers on the desk.

A quick glance at the clock, Shikamaru was most likely taking a nap on his own desk...

"Stop it..." Hinata said, her voice carrying in the large and empty room.

The chair creaked in protest as Hinata leaned back, eyes closed as delicate fingers attempted to press a growing migraine out of her forehead.

'Don't think...just breathe. You will have a beautiful spring wedding. Hanabi is the flower girl, Tenten your maid of honor...maybe you should invite Ino-san...'

Not a good idea. The moment Hinata thought about Ino she first pictured the bubbly blond, the mental image shifted gears to Shikamaru.

She purposefully hit her head against the desk, white hot pain from the force of the hit and the existing headache.

At least the pain gave her a good reason to cry.

Fingers curled into the wood grains, Hinata bit her bottom lip to keep her sobs quiet. Her shoulders shivered and the ache inside her chest- not her head this time- was almost more than she could bare.

Hinata knew she shouldn't be feeling this way. She was getting married in three weeks, this should be the happiest time of her life. And if not, the least she could do for Sasuke, for her family and friends, was to fake it.

It was impossible to fake though, what with tied hands and a broken heart.

–  
_**3: If You Could Only See by Tonic**_

It was a blindingly quick strike, but the speed didn't make it hurt any less. Shikamaru's eyes watered right after the collision. Even though his vision was blurred by tears, Shikamaru could still see the smug smirk curling on Sasuke's mouth.

His own hands itched to return the favor, stopping just short of swinging at Sasuke's head when Hinata walked in with a tea tray.

She gasped, dropping the tray on the table, "S-Shikamaru-kun, what happened to you?" she asked.

'Your jack-ass husband, that's what,' he wanted to say, but still refrained.

Sasuke's smirk grew, making Shikamaru realize that he wanted him to hit back.

Fists clenched tight, to the point of pain, Shikamaru fought against the urge to wipe Sasuke's smug expression off his face.

'Bastard, he doesn't deserve her. He doesn't even...he can't love her.' Shikamaru thought as he slowly, deliberately walked to Sasuke, not sure if he was going to cuss him out, hit him, spit on him...

He stopped when Hinata placed herself in between them. Pale lavender eyes looked up at him, wet with tears, but it was her outstretched arms protecting Sasuke behind her which bothered him as much as the tears.

"P-please don't fight," she pleaded, while protecting the very person who wasn't worthy of her time, let alone her protection.

His reaction was cutting and quick.

"Bye Hinata."

"No wait...Shikamaru-kun..."

He didn't wait, rather Shikamaru quickly pulled on his sandals and closed the front door on his way out.

Hinata didn't stop chasing him, following right up to the gate leading out of the Uchiha compound.

Shikamaru was an inch of crossing the threshold before he felt Hinata 'tackle' him.

"Don't go, please don't go!"

Teeth gritted, his shoulders and back tense as Hinata cried into his shirt, Shikamaru tried to think of something...anything else than what it felt like to leave her to Sasuke.

"Give me one reason..." he began, only stopping when Hinata kissed him.

_**4: Boys Don't Cry by Plumb**_

Hinata wasn't a fool. She knew the purpose behind her being Sasuke's 'wife'. She had no illusions of falling in love with the last of the Uchiha clan; yet no resignations of living a life of misery either.

Sasuke's house was one of secrets, most of them lethal or at the least unpleasant.

Ask no questions and maybe he won't lie to me, Hinata assumed.

Not that the Uchiha massacre was a secret. Even if she hadn't heard of the blood stained walls, or the not-so-mysterious mystery behind the killings. Even if she had been wholly ignorant of the incident, all Hinata had to do was look at Sasuke at certain points.

In his eyes, she could see the horror.

His face, though mostly blank, sometimes displayed the most heart wrenching agony. When Sasuke slept, he couldn't keep up the emotionless mask. Almost like clockwork, midnight in fact, Hinata could see every crack, each grimace of pain, and hear every cry for help.

It took months of waiting and a liberal dose of courage before Hinata found herself getting out of bed and sliding next to Sasuke.

His body quaked so much, Hinata worried if it was a physical aliment than a mental or emotional one. Still, she gingerly fitted her arms around the young man's frame, her cheek nestled to his shivering shoulder.

"Sasuke-san?"

No answer of course, he was still asleep. He did try to roll over and hit her though. Hinata held on tightly as Sasuke's flailed his arms and legs about, fighting off nightmares, ghosts, his brother... all of Konoha.

'When will you stop fighting, Sasuke?' Hinata wondered as she gradually fell asleep; but only after Sasuke stopped thrashing.

Waking up in the mornings were the worst, because Hinata could always feel Sasuke staring down at her. Sasuke would stare, stare, and stare until she became uncomfortable enough to let go.

Hinata knew she couldn't tell a soul of Sasuke's night terrors. Just as well since she was aware Shikamaru never wanted to hear about Sasuke.

Their visits, Hinata felt, was something like a mundane fantasy. She wasn't married to a man who would sooner dump her on the Hyuuga doorstep than kiss her. She didn't live in a haunted house.

She was sixteen and unattached again.

With Sasuke, Hinata felt like a stranger inside her own skin. Something was happening to her, a change was taking place. She had to speak out more now, just to make her needs known.

They might not be met, but at least she was heard. Also, Hinata noticed the growing cynical bite to her thoughts and her responses to some of Sasuke's careless remarks.

'This isn't me. I don't act like this,' Hinata realized; yet she couldn't stop the changes.

And... she was scared.

When she was with Shikamaru though, Hinata could pretend yet keep a foothold on reality at the same time.

"I feel like myself...when I'm around you." she confessed during one of their afternoon visits.

Those words, while innocent at first, triggered a domino effect.

–

_**5: Please Just Take These Photos From My Hands by Snow Patrol**_

_For there to be hate..._

Glass shattered at her feet, the sound causing Hinata to flinch; leaving Sasuke time to close in. Fighting fists uncurled in surrender as strong hands pinned them against the wall. Her heart fluttered, panic setting in. Sasuke had never acted like this before!

'What's going on? Why now? Why is he just now noticing?'

He was close enough to count the blinks of her lavender eyes, number each eyelash. Sasuke had her cornered, yet Hinata still seemed too far away.

She was the anti-Sakura. Hinata left him enough space, time, and attention to do whatever he liked- so long as he kept the restraints on and followed conditions set by the Hokage. Hinata didn't care, so cool towards him to the point of being cold.

Sasuke craved a reaction from her- shock, fear, embarrassment, anything at all. He needed...her to feel 'something' towards him.

This desire for acknowledgement was a buried one.

'Look at me, look. See only me. I don't care who else is on your mind right now. Naruto. Shikamaru...whoever. I don't give a damn, I only want you to see me.'

He couldn't say that though, because to Sasuke admitting that he needed something from her- a girl who just barely made it Chuunin without getting herself killed in the process. If he needed something from Hinata then that meant he was weaker, right?

Weakness would not be the end of him, not Sasuke. He was a conquerer, not a prisoner; everyone but Hinata seemed to realize that. She took his restraints for granted.

Hinata still denied him, her gaze gravitating back to the broken picture frame. A yellowing corner of the old Uchiha family portrait stuck out from the crack.

It is a risk, but Sasuke takes the opportunity to finally wrestle her attention away from the photograph and wayward thoughts.

Hinata gasp is smothered into silence as Sasuke's mouth rudely collides with hers. Eyes wide open, she tries to reclaim her arms back, bucking against Sasuke's hold. He just kissed her harder.

_...there must be room for love_

_**6: Winter by Tori Amos**_

"I don't understand..."

White sleeves hid his hands, not that she would have been able to read the gestures. Inferring meaning from expressions and habitual tics had never been one of Hinata's gifts. Still, she didn't have to see to get the feel of the room.

Cold, distant, and unyielding.

Hiashi had the power to change the atmosphere, to set the tone for a conversation, to bend listeners to his slightest whim.

His timid daughter was not the least bit immune.

Still, she loved him and to please Hiashi, Hinata was willing to do anything.

Even if it meant chipping away at her own self-esteem.

Winds of change were coming. A blond-haired boy with blue eyes and big dreams.

What was this feeling?

Her heart raced and spirits so high Hinata almost felt like flying; but at the same time she was weighted down by anxiety and nerves. Her mouth ran away at times, words a jumbled and hurried mess.

Every day, she built up the courage.

Today.

Yes, today is the day. I'll tell him, how much he means to me.

Only to be overcome by nameless and numerous fears, turn to the heel and walk...no run away before he saw her.

Year after year the routine repeated itself, until...he was no longer there.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'll come back and I'll tell him then.

–  
Tomorrow and the days after came quickly.

Arms out in front, she was determined to die for the one she loved. Waking up was worse than closing her eyes and embracing death.

Because waking up meant she would have to hear Naruto's response.

Her emotions teetered from joy to depression at the drop of a hat, until he stood in front of her.

Hinata had to swallow her heart back into its ribcage. He looked so handsome, so grown-up.

"...I'm sorry."

She smiled. What else was there to do?

Smiled, nodded, and kept her eyes open- not blinking for fear of picking up the tears behind the lids- until he walked away.

Only after the door closed did Hinata dissolve.

"It's rough...growing up that is."

Lavender eyes blinked, her head whipped around to see the boy sitting next to her.

Tired brown eyes, worry lines of that of a older man deep along his forehead, thinking as to what else to say to her.

Something profound, or something profoundly silly.

Several minutes passed, nothing more was said.

A heavy sigh passed his lips, "I guess, I'll leave you alone, if you want me to. Kurenai-sensei just wanted me to come out and check up on you..."

Hinata don't know what compelled her; but she firmly grasped the edge of Shikamaru's jacket, holding him in place.

She started to shake.

Apology after apology died on her lips, coming out of her throat like drowning gasps.

He stayed, patiently helping Hinata rebuild into a stronger and better self.

"I don't understand. Why me?" she asked, gaze looking first to Tsunade then to Sasuke.

However she looked away when Sasuke glared back. His demeanor, the way he carried himself, and talked to others- refusing to listen in return- was strangely familiar.

Just like her father.

"Hinata-chan, you don't have to do this. I'm only asking you to take this mission because I doubt anyone else will be so...understanding to Sasuke's...issues as you would be."

'I have to look at him. I have to...'

Hinata instead turned to look at the Hokage. The woman was busy trying to be reassuring towards her and harsh to Sasuke and his defiant attitude.

"O-of course Hokage-sama, I'll gladly take Sakura's place as Sasuke's...um..."

What was she supposed to be again? It was all so confusing.

"Very well, I'll sign the papers."

"I don't trust you." Sasuke said suddenly.

Hinata shrank into her chair. It was now or never. She slowly looked up, catching Sasuke's eye yet again. Shivers rippled down her spine, such a chilling effect he had on her.

"Sasuke-san," she began this time looking at him, "we might know each other very well, but believe me when I say you can trust me."

Hinata paused, breathing through her nose to keep from hyperventilating. He looked so intimidating that it brought her back to her girlhood.

Times had changed though, a sort of revolution. She wasn't a little girl anymore, Sasuke wasn't her father.

If anything he was wounded and needed mending. And if Shikamaru had helped her up, it shouldn't be too difficult.

Even if it was rough, Hinata knew she wasn't backing down from this challenge, so she sealed her partnership with a promise.

"I will never betray you."

_**7: Hide and Seek2 -Remix- by Imogen Heap**_

Everything was happening so fast, speed of light even.

Sasuke attempted to escape, again. It was his third try overall, but the first since she started living with him.

Hinata still shivered as she recalled the cold look Tsunade gave her, those narrowed amber eyes piercing through her.

Still, Hinata wasn't deterred from pleading her case...or rather Sasuke's.

Head bowed, partly out of respect and partly out of fear of being rebuked before she could speak, Hinata blurted out how sorry she was. How it was her fault for not watching Sasuke closely enough. How she would make sure it never happened again.

Tsunade allowed her to finish, then issues the verdict.

"I'll be assigning another person to live in the Uchiha manor with you and Sasuke. Someone I can trust will remain alert and aware of Sasuke and be able to dismantle his schemes before they get...out of hand."

That hurt almost as much as a angry tongue lashing in Hinata's mind.

'Tsunade-sama doesn't think I'm fit enough to handle this job on my own.' the former heiress thought as she tended her garden patch.

Two more days, then Sasuke would be released from the hospital and the watchful eyes of ANBU.

He couldn't look at them. Their guilty green and blue eyes bore into him, making Sasuke squirm in discomfort.

'They look like they were the ones who tried to runaway,' he thought.

For the longest time, no one spoke. Finally, "Why did you do it?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I had to get out."

He couldn't tell him why though, Sakura and Naruto just wouldn't understand what it was like living in his childhood home. They wouldn't get it, the nightmares, the girl he was starting to...tolerate only she had her mind on other things, the condition of being cooped up with so much power boiling under his skin; yet unable to use it.

Those and many other things force him to leave- first the house than Konohagakure; yet he didn't get too far.

'I'll have to face her now, if she hasn't given up already.' Sasuke mused, still staring down at his wrists.

Yoshino was not pleased.

"You're doing what?" she questioned, her face the picture of disbelief.

"Orders from the Hokage." Shikamaru said with a shrug; yet his quick work of packing and moving out his things didn't exactly jive with that of someone being 'forced' into a task. Especially someone like Shikamaru, who dragged his feet and complained about something as simple as taking out the garbage.

"But moving in with them? That's a bit extreme," his mother said, her sharp eyes staring at the back of Shikamaru's head.

"Tsunade-sama asked me to help her keep an eye on..."

"Keeping an eye on the Uchiha doesn't mean you have to move right on top of them, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru sighed while zipping up the last bag, "Does it matter? I was going to move out anyway, find a place of my own..."

"A place without a married couple already living there, I hope." Yoshino said sharply.

Tension settled in, plucking up cords of silence until Yoshino was the first to cave.

"I'm sorry. I know, you were asked to do it; but Shikamaru I'm very concerned about this 'arrangement'."

He shrugged again, this time while slinging the pack onto his shoulder, "You shouldn't be Mom. I'm an adult now, I can take care of myself."

"That doesn't stop me from worrying though. And that...that girl. She isn't good for you."

"Bye Mom," he returned, sharper in his goodbye than he had originally intended to be.

Hinata was at the door the moment the bells chimed. Sliding the wooden slates open, she forced a bright smile.

"Welcome back!"

"Thanks. You know I could get to warm welcomes like this."

Hinata blinked.

She saw Sasuke, silent and sullen as ever, with Shikamaru standing beside him.

"I...um...what's going on?" she asked.

_**8: I Want You by Elvis Costello**_

Sasuke waited, seated on the small couch in his living room. Behind him, he could hear Hinata rattling tea cups and kettle; obviously nervous what with her feet hurriedly stamping back and forth.

"This isn't a good idea...what was Tsunade-sama thinking?"

Silence...

"N-not that you're not capable of helping me Shikamaru-kun, it's just."

"It's awkward."

"To put it nicely, yes."

Sasuke closed his eyes. Awkward huh? That obviously wasn't the half of it. He wasn't a fool like Naruto, or even blind to what was going on around him.

Hinata was just now catching on that Shikamaru stopped by for more than warm food and conversation.

'And it seems she wants the same thing,'

He was itching to escape again; however Sasuke valued his skin more than comfort. He'd just have to endure. A day would come when Tsunade would have better things to do than keep ANBU posted on his whereabouts.

Someday...

'Maybe I should send a message to my team, speed up the process.'

His thoughts were interrupted by two sets of footsteps and the motion of someone- Hinata- shoving a teacup in his hand.

When would it occur to Hinata that not everything could be solved with a cup of tea?

Obviously not today, because she was drinking the scolding liquid.

Sasuke set his cup down, hands folded behind his head.

"I just want to know one thing."

Hinata looked over the rim of her cup and Shikamaru's wide-eyes reminded Sasuke of a deer caught dead in a hunter line of sight.

"I want to know...if you two plan on being discrete enough not to...do anything while I'm home."

Hinata coughed and sputtered, "D-do anything? Sasuke, we're not....we're here to help you."

He snorted, "Right."

Pushing off the couch, Sasuke stood up, "I'm going to bed. Hinata, move your things into his room."

"Wait, Sasuke. This isn't what Tsunade-sama meant."

Sasuke ignored her.

Hinata hurriedly put her cup down, getting up to chase him up the stairs, until Shikamaru stopped her, his hand on her sleeve.

"Let him go."

"But..."

Sasuke tunned out the rest of their conversation, shutting his bedroom door.

_**9: Softer by Jimmy Eat World**_

"This way Daddy, this way! Hurry or all of the fish will be gone!"

Shikamaru easily allowed the small blond-haired girl to lead him around the festival. She was determined to catch and name as many goldfish as those little plastic bags could hold- just like the year before, and the year before that.

Being lead through the crowds, although he had to stoop a little to keep from losing contact with his daughter's hand- allowed Shikamaru the time to look at the festival.

He saw several familiar faces. They all looked older, kids of their own pulling them this way and that.

One, or rather two faces he missed or at least didn't notice.

Suddenly, a collision. Shikamaru grunted as he nearly tripped over his daughter, who in turn had stopped after running into someone.

"Omph!"

A girlish gasp and a hasty apology from him, "I'm sorry Miss, we were in a hurry...."

"It's alright Shikamaru-kun,"

He knew that voice. Why?

Why did he have to see her now, here of all places and in the company of his daughter?

Still, Shikamaru forced himself to look up.

Nothing about her had changed. Same pale eyes, long raven hair, and smooth pale skin.

Maybe this encounter would have been easier on him if she had looked like hell. If she had premature wrinkles, maybe even a few gray hairs. If she looked miserable, he could at least have the dignity of 'I told you so'.

It wasn't so simple though. She looked beautiful, glowing even.

Happy.

"Hinata," he replied, nodding once before lightly tugging on his daughter's arm.

She smiled, "This must be yours and Temari's little girl."

"Yes," he said. Did she really have to bring up his wife?

He kept pulling on the girl, hoping she'd get the hint and move.

However, Juri knew attention when she saw it and was eager to talk with the Hyuuga woman.

"Yes ma'am, my name is Juri. What is yours?" she boasted, chest out and 'fixing' her right pigtail.

"Hinata."

"You're really pretty," the girl said, moving in closer.

"Juri, we have to go..." Shikamaru began, trying to stop his daughter from pointing out what he had just noticed.

"What's that?" Juri inquired, poking Hinata's rounding stomach.

"Juri, stop that. It's rude."

Hinata raised a hand, "It's okay Shikamaru."

Brown eyes looked up, waiting for an answer. Instead of pulling the girl's hand away or backing off herself, Hinata placed Juri's hand to her belly.

"That...is my son."

Juri's eyes became wider, "You mean there is a 'baby' inside there?" she wondered.

Hinata nodded, looking first to Juri then Shikamaru.

"So, Sasuke finally has his 'new clan." Or at least the start of one."

Hinata frowned in response. He had made her angry by talking about her child like that. Shikamaru thought of himself as being realistic though.

Hinata herself once said that Sasuke didn't like anyone, even himself; so how was a baby going to be any different.

"It's been awhile,"

Shikamaru shrugged, "We moved to Suna two years ago, so it's difficult for me to come by and visit"

"Is Temari-san with you?"

Shikamaru barely withheld from turning the question on Hinata. Would it matter either way? If Temari were with them, would Hinata have been this nice?

Would she have brushed off his apology and walked off as if they had never met?

So many questions...

Juri, being a child, replied simply

"No, Mama is at home with my baby sister."

There it was again, the warm yet obviously practiced smile.

"You must be a wonderful big sister."

"The best, Hinata-san." Juri replied, her grin so wide one could see the gap in her front teeth.

Shikamaru refined from asking if she and Sasuke planned on having anymore kids He just didn't see Sasuke as the type to want a parcel of kids; but then again, he didn't think the two of them would sleep together either...

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Shikamaru, Juri-chan; but I have to leave."'

"Ah! Hinata-san, please stay. I need someone to help me catch goldfish! Dad always breaks the nets when he tries to help me."

"Some other time, Juri." Hinata assured. A little white lie to a child she would probably never meet again.

Shikamaru swallowed. Somehow, this goodbye was more difficult than the one ten years ago.

Hinata tried to make it easier, first bowing without meeting his gaze and muttering farewell. He couldn't leave it at that though.

'Stupid, stupid me.' Shikamaru thought even as he let go of Juri's hand so she could reach the goldfish booth.

Hinata weaved in and out of the crowds, her pace speeding up. She knew that he was following her.

Shikamaru looked back for a second, making sure Juri hadn't left the goldfish booth; then followed Hinata right into an alleyway.

She didn't turn around, but her voice was crisp and cold.

"Why are you following me?"

–  
_**10: Oceans Away by The Fray**_

Goodbyes were always so weird for them.

The first time, Shikamaru was out on a mission with his team when Sasuke and Tsunade-sama approached Hinata about taking over Uchiha guard duty.

"It's the strangest thing. I went to your house...and Neji, of all people, told me you would be here."

At first Hinata didn't say anything, her body standing between the porch and the front doorway. She didn't know why, but the young woman felt so ashamed to have Shikamaru find out about her...situation like this.

"Are you mad at me?"

Shikamaru blinked, "No. Why should I be mad? It's just a mission."

She nodded, "Just a mission."

Both of them remained silence, as tension between became heavier, heavier, and heavier...

"So...that ring on your finger."

Hinata quickly hid her hand inside the long kimono sleeves, "It's nothing."

"Right," Shikamaru replied, only without the sarcasm her lie warranted.

Minutes trickled into hours. They had little to say to each other. Hinata felt like she had betrayed the one person she had loved...since Naruto. Shikamaru for his part was just confused as hell.

A kiss goodbye was out of the question now.

"You can't be serious!"

"Why not? Sasuke all but gave us his blessing..."

Needless to say, Shikamaru was shocked when Hinata not only didn't lean into his embrace, but pushed him back.

"No...not now. He's too fragile. We just rescued him from being executed. We're still not sure if Tsunade-sama won't change her mind."

Shikamaru sighed, Hinata's worries over Sasuke were really killing the mood.

"Sasuke will be fine..."

"Four times. This is the fourth time he's tried to escape," Hinata interrupted, her gaze turned to him.

Shikamaru blinked, "What? You think this is all my fault?"

"I-it would make sense. Since I've been living with him, Sasuke had never tried to leave before. ...where are you going?"

He didn't answer her question right away, which caused Hinata to panic.

"No, you're not leaving me..."

"I could."

"Stop it. Shikamaru, don't..."

Their footsteps padded down the staircase, Hinata half-a-step behind the dark-haired boy.

He threw open the door, yet didn't step outside; instead Shikamaru waited until Hinata skidded down the hallway, stopping short of putting on her shoes to chase him-again.

"I'm tired of this, Hinata."

The young woman anxiously bit her bottom lip, Hinata knew it wasn't fair. This emotional tug of war between the three of them was getting old. Someone was bound to crack...she just hasn't expect it to be Shikamaru.

"I'm tired of fighting him for you. I'm tired of defending you at every turn. And I'm tired of being second place one minute and first the next."

"I know, I know..." she whispered. Hinata would have started crying, anything to get him to stay; but she too was tired of the melodrama.

Arms stretched out, just short of reaching and embracing her.

"This is your choice. I'm leaving, but I want you to come with me Hinata."

"B-but my mission..."

"ANBU is going to take Sasuke into custody."

She stubbornly shook her head, now the tears started to well up. Hinata simply refused to believe they had lost.

Shikamaru leaned in closer, "We failed, it's time to accept it Hinata. I can't stop Sasuke from attempting to escape, so we need to stop trying."

It would have been easier, so much better for her...for everyone, if she just gave up.

However, Hinata slowly backed out of Shikamaru's arms, standing firmly on the wooden planks of the Uchiha household.

"I'm sorry, but I can't..." she sobbed, "I can't give up on Sasuke. I won't..."

The door slammed shut.

–

Notes: I finished writing this on my deviantArt account months ago. Just now got around to finally posting it here. I hope you guys enjoyed the song meme.


	5. Sixteen: KakashiHina

Mezzo Forte

Notes: This song meme honestly came out of nowhere, well not exactly nowhere since I had to type. The inspiration for this piece is what I mean. I've been on a bizzare Kakashi/Hinata kick, so I decided to write a song meme, yes I know I give Hinata too much time and need to do other requests.

Anyway, please read and enjoy!

Notes:

Naruto universe semi-canon: 1

Flustered AU: 2, 3, 6

Modern Day AU: 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10

4 &5 are from the same story

7,8,9,10 are from the same story

–

Mezzo Forte: Sixteen- Kakashi/Hinata

_**1: God of Wine by Third Eye Blind**_

This wasn't like him. A stickler for the rules, Kakashi wondered what weak point she exploited in order to break him down. Hinata was far from a seductress, still like a child in so many ways. Yet it was her fingers entangled his hair, her touch Kakashi leaned into. It wasn't right this...relationship, if it could even be called such.

Age was only one problem out of many. He was too cynical, secretive, and set in his ways for her. Hinata needed a young buck; someone with enough energy, innocence, and ideals to keep up with her. Being around her made Kakashi feel old, older, and ancient. Still, he didn't shoo Hinata off his living room couch, never turned down an offering of take-out and company.

Even when she wasn't there, Kakashi was careful to not move anything in his living room- her den. Why she decided to crash at his apartment when the rest of the Hyuuga clan lived in a mansion; he'd never know.

"It's too quiet at home."

"It's quiet here too. Silent as a graveyard." Kakashi admitted around a grin. She needed to go home, return to friends and family, and leave him the hell alone.

A hand pressed to his chest, wrinkling the black shirt, "Not really, it's quite noisy here." And she was right. Stupid him, falling in love at his age.

"You have people who love you, care about you."

"And you're not one of them." Hinata returned, though it was tongue and cheek. She really had been hanging around him too long; now picking up on his quirky sense of humor.

"No, I care about you," Kakashi said out loud while mentally adding he care just a little too much. Slender arms wound around his neck, attached like a second skin. It was suffocating, he didn't want to pull away though. Kakashi was quickly running out of excuses.

"You don't love me."

"Ha funny," he said humorlessly, not falling for Hinata's trick. If he confessed to loving her, it would be the end. Best to keep that to himself. It was difficult though, her breath against his neck, soft lips grazing the side of his mask.

"Do you still love Naruto?"

What a stupid question to ask. Even when Hinata said nothing, Kakashi knew she meant yes. The answer would always be 'yes'. Maddening as it was, Kakashi was aware he was nothing but a toy. Hinata would eventually grow tired of his coldness and move on.

There had to be a boy her age with enough sense to see Hinata as a catch. Someone who would treat her better than he ever could. Gloved hands reached up and squeezed Hinata's hands, holding on tightly as he rode out a sudden wave of jealousy.

It wasn't built to last, a relationship as screwed and co-dependent as this one. Hinata needed him for sanity sake, needing someone to love and assure she was a treasure. And Kakashi needed...another human being. That last thought scared him more than the jealousy.

"Everyone who enters my life dies." Kakashi confessed, his heavy head bowed low, connecting with Hinata's shoulder. His words were true and almost prophetic, yet Hinata didn't pull away. She came in closer, fingers away from his neck and tenderly entangled in his hair.

"I won't."

A dry chuckle escaped him. Yet another difference, Hinata was young enough to believe in living forever, of being invincible. Strange philosophy for a girl who had visited the hospital so many times. Now was the best time to push. Kakashi knew he had to shut Hinata out before she got any closer. She knew too many of his vulnerable points and could take advantage of each one.

He didn't push, instead lingering in Hinata's embrace, leaning into every touch. Eventually their relationship would break, it had to if Hinata was to grow. Hinata needed to find her own path, ​without him or anyone else holding her hand. For now though, Kakashi enjoyed the quiet and the warmth of Hinata's skin, allowing the moment to sink in.

_**2: Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects**_

His feet were dangling off the edge of the bed and it was cold outside the bed covers.

"You need to get a bigger bed. Or at least come by my place more often. The bed there is so big, you could swim in it."

Hinata stifled a yawn with a open palm, "No. I like this bed. And if I keep showing up at the Hokage's mansion and spend the night there, people will talk."

Her anxiety about being caught interested Kakashi. Elbows propping up his upper body, Kakashi's mismatched eyes watched as Hinata bit her bottom lip.

"People are already talking. You leave me at the altar, tell me we should take it slow, then six months later we're in bed together. Yep, we're moving at a snail's pace."

Hinata frowned, not pleased with being made fun of, "It's not like I planned any of this."Her feet were cold against his bare legs; but the rest of Hinata's body was irresistibly warm. Still, for all the cuddling and lover's chatter, Kakashi wanted to tease.

"You're right, it caught me completely by surprise too. Our clothes just magically dissolved and..." Kakashi stopped talking when a female hand clapped around his mouth.

"You're much more attractive with that mask on. At least then, you're not as talkative." Hinata mumbled, her face turning red when Kakashi kissed her palm.

Removing her hand, Hinata shifted in bed, then arose to pull on a robe; feeling that a quick shower was in order.

"You weren't saying that last night." Kakashi said.

Hinata's blush intensified as she scurried into the bathroom. Left in bed, Kakashi wondered if he had ruined his chances for a repeat performance. Hinata had been right about one thing, their first sleepover had been a spontaneous event. Hinata originally stated the apartment was for her to gain some independence. Kakashi could understand her reasons behind it.

Hinata grew up in the Hyuuga compound surrounded by family and wanted some time on her own before moving in with him. The mixed signals started when she kept inviting him over; first for meals, then for lengthy nocturnal visits. Tongue against his teeth, Kakashi realized he left his toothbrush at home...again. Not that the Hokage mansion was home.

It was too big and ostentatious for his taste. Kakashi much prefered his old place- complete with a collection of house plants. Even Hinata's new apartment where everything was cheap, small and smelled of her; felt more like home to Kakashi.

"Um..."

Kakashi looked up from the spot on the bedsheets he focused on while thinking. Hinata lingered between the bedroom and the doorway into the bathroom; her eyes downcast and the robe barely hanging on slender shoulders.

"Yes?"

Her face flushed a deep shade of pink, fingers twisting and poking together.

"A-ano...my water bill has been going up since last month."

Kakashi nodded, "It happens. The village hasn't received rained in awhile. Might be a drought." He watched Hinata flinch as if she was scolding herself for a mistake.

"Um...I mean...what I'm trying to say is. Do you...want to join me? It would conserve water."

He knew it was wrong to do it. Hinata did try to flirt with him, bless her. But, the chuckle escaped Kakashi before he could stop it.

"S-stop laughing!" Hinata protested, her face now the shade of cooked lobster.

"I'm sorry..." Kakashi returned, still laughing though.

Hinata couldn't take much teasing, "Fine! You can go home and shower there...eep!"

Kakashi was up and at the door before Hinata could close it.

"No, that's fine. I would love to be your back scrubber." Kakashi returned with a wink, holding the door open.

"You don't have to!" Hinata said, nerves quickly taking over.

"But I want to. It would be my pleasure, Hinata. Now, where is that rubber duck?"

–

3: Stolen by Dashboard Confessional

The heat summer didn't cling, instead burning off mid-August. Replacing the endless heat wave and merciless sunlight was cooler evenings and shorter days. Hinata for one was glad to see summer fade away into a vague memory. Maybe now people would stop staring, whispering, and casting looks of pity because of her failed wedding. Not likely, but one could hope; and Hinata was ever hopeful in that others had a short-attention span for gossip.

She and Kakashi still saw each other; but in secret and infrequent meetings- only Kurenai and Sakura knew they were a couple. Hinata valued the anonymity of their relationship, hoping that by keeping Kakashi a secret, she could keep the Hyuuga clan and village elders from scheming again.

Kakashi was a little less than pleased, teasing Hinata about wanting to show off his young girlfriend to his friends. Until Sakura 'kindly' reminded her former sensei, Kakashi didn't have any friends...well unless Gai-sensei counted.

Hinata smiled, presuming through a rack of clothing while Sakura and Ino tried on outfits.

"You look like a boy! Take that off and pick a smaller size!" Ino said, yelling at her pink-haired friend.

"Let go of the dress, Ino! Naruto says he likes the way I dress. I am buying this dress, in this exact size, and there is nothing you can do to tell me otherwise."

Hinata stifled a giggle as Ino rolled her eyes, coming over to the Hyuuga heiress to be consoled- or looking for someone to share her opinion. If it was the later, Ino came to the wrong person; Hinata didn't know much about fashion. Hadn't a clue as to what clothes looked good on her own body, so felt it wasn't her place to say about another's outfit.

"I can't believe it's already September." Ino muttered, "It seemed like it was going to be summer forever."

"That reminds me." Sakura started as she emerged from the small room, with the dress on a hanger and wearing her original clothes.

"Before we go anywhere else, I need to stop by the bookstore."

Ino snorted, "We're not buying more medical books for you to study, Sakura. We're here to window shop and try on clothes. No textbooks allowed."

Green eyes narrowed, "I'm not looking for another textbook. Kakashi-sensei's birthday is today and I wanted to pick him up a little something from me and Naruto."

Hinata blinked, eyes going wide as Sakura's words slowly sank in. Today...was Kakashi's birthday?

'Why didn't he tell me?' she wondered, only to reconsider. Of course Kakashi wouldn't tell her. Pulling even the most mundane of secrets out of the Copy Cat nin was akin to pulling teeth out of an angry crocodile.

Careful, slow, cautious, and even then you might not get the results you wanted. Still, what kind of girlfriend did it make her to not even know Kakashi's birthday?

"Hinata? Are you alright?"

"Yes!" she squeaked out a bit too quickly.

"Your face went pale all of a sudden." Sakura said, also looking a touch concerned.

"I'm...fine." Hinata muttered, knowing she couldn't tell Sakura- not with Ino there- what she was thinking.

After Sakura paid for her new dress, the three young women left the store; taking a short trip down to the bookshop. Ino stopped to browse the magazine shelf, while Sakura boldly marched to the 'erotic books'.

Hinata swallowed before following close behind Sakura, "Are you sure he wants a new book Sakura-chan?" she asked, trying not to look at the sleeved volumes- never mind the sleeves were what covered the titles and whatever sugestive pictures there might be.

"I don't know. It's just a guess. What do you think Hinata, what is he into now that the Icha Icha series is over?"

"H-how would I know?" Hinata stammered, flushing red.

Sakura glanced at her other the shoulder, obviously not in the mood to humor Hinata.

"Has he been reading anything besides the Icha Icha books?"

"N-no. He keeps re-reading them. I really don't think he's into any other series."

Sakura frowned and reluctantly put a book back- maybe thinking Naruto would enjoy it; but who was to say what was on Sakura's mind, least of all Hinata.

"What are you going to buy for him then?" Sakura asked.

"Um..." Hinata uttered, trying to think. What did Kakashi need, what did he want, what would make a good present for him.

"Gloves." Sakura suddenly blurted out, "Kakashi's gloves were pretty worn out last time I saw him. I could get him a pair of gloves and have Naruto pay me back half."

"That sounds like a good idea." Hinata replied. 'Too bad I didn't think of it first,' she thought with a pout.

Suddenly an idea occurred to her. It was corny, ridiculous, and slightly suggestive. In short, a perfect gift for Kakashi.

"Well this is a surprise." Kakashi said, looking up from his paperwork.

Hinata lightly closed the door behind her. Her hands itched to fiddle with the bow wrapped around her neck; but in the end forced herself to leave it alone. From where she was standing Hinata could barely see the amused crinkle of Kakashi's uncovered eye; but she knew this was probably tickling his odd sense of humor.

A touch nervous, Hinata crossed the distance between the door and Kakashi's desk, even with her determined stride she didn't make it all the way. Her feet stopped in front of the desk. A gray eyebrow arched, obviously he was curious; but Hinata wasn't about to speak, instead she'd let the card attached to the bow do the talking.

Kakashi extended his hand, lightly tugging the card off the silver satin ribbon tied around Hinata's neck. He started to read it silently, until Kakashi looked up to see Hinata staring back expectantly.

This was almost exactly like that one scene in Icha Icha Tactics! Kakashi was touched and a little turned on that Hinata would go this far to recreate a scene from his favorite book. Only...she wasn't naked. And this Hokage wanted to know where was the whipped cream.

Oh well, best not hope for too much...

_"To: Hatake Kakashi. Happy Birthday, attached to this card is your present- the heart of one Hyuuga Hinata. I'm sorry this isn't as flashy, expensive, or even as practical as some presents you might have received in the past. It's slightly used and must be handled with care; but I trust you to take good care of your gift. Sincerely, Hinata."_

Hinata wasn't sure how to read Kakashi's expression, since most of his face was covered by a mask and tilted headband. Did he think this was a stupid idea? Too cheesy? Bitting her bottom lip, Hinata moved to say something else, tell him this was just a joke and she'd get him a real present soon.

Kakashi didn't give her a chance to speak though, he gently pulled her close by the ribbon.

"That's very thoughtful of you Hinata." Kakashi said, a touch of smugness in his voice.

"But, I hope you don't plan on presenting me with the actual organ."

"N-no! That wasn't what I intended to say at all!" Hinata protested, even as Kakashi tugged her down to met him face to face.

"I'm only kidding, Hinata. I know what you mean. Thank you." Kakashi replied, in a swift motion pulling down his mask and pulling Hinata closer for their lips to meet. For once, Hinata had to lean into the kiss, since Kakashi was still in his desk chair- normally she had to get on tip-toe to reach him.

The kiss was brief, but oh so sweet.

"Can I take the bow off now? I feel silly wearing it." Hinata asked after they parted.

"I never said you couldn't." he said with a grin Hinata couldn't see, yet could easily hear in his tone.

Fingers quickly undid the ribbon, the soft fabric coiling into Hinata's hands. Meanwhile Kakashi was looking over the card.

"So...when you say 'heart' does that mean..."

Hinata cleared her throat and reached to turn the card over. Kakashi read the last line, "Clause: No perverted things must be done to said gift, until previous owner gives consent."

The young woman couldn't help but feel powerful as Kakashi sulked.

"But in the book...the heroine gave the main character her body! She wrapped herself in a long red ribbon and nothing else."

Hinata frowned, "That's why I decided to wear just a neck ribbon. I wouldn't even know how to wrap my body in a narrow length of fabric...n-not that I would want to know!" she squeaked as Kakashi gave her a suggestive glance.

"Not a problem. I could teach you."

"No!"

"Come on, it would be like old times." Kakashi said, still grinning only now Hinata wasn't smiling in return.

"Sensei, please teach me to do naughty things..."

"Nothing like that happened when you were my sensei!" a mortified Hinata screamed.

A sweet gesture was easily twisted into something perverse. Such was the life of one Hyuuga Hinata and the Seventh Hokage.

_**4: Sixteen by Homegrown**_

Appletini drained, leaving nothing but the toothpick the cherry came on and an empty martini glass. Pale eyes meet blue across the table. A blond eyebrow arched, "You ready?" a sugary-sweet voice asked. She nodded in response, "They're playing our song, after all." Hinata said with a practiced sheepish grin.

Ino laughed, linking her arm with Hinata's as they abandoned the table and empty glasses.

"You know, if someone had introduced us last year; I would have never known you were the same person."

Hinata sniffed, "I have no idea what you mean."

Blue eyes rolled, "Oh come on. This is hardly like the shy, timid, stuttering Hyuuga who lead the...what was it now, the Sewing Club?"

"Handicrafts and Domestic Arts Club." the haughty girl corrected. "And if you're going to start being cheeky with me, Ino; I'm in a right mind to go home without you. Leave you to the wolves, you so mercilessly tease."

Ino giggled, "Oh please. You'd never abandoned me, Hinata. Reformed goody-two-shoes or not."

A sigh escaped the dark-haired beauty, "You're right. I'm just too nice for my own good."

Ino giggled again, more than a little bit tipsy if the way she was leaning on Hinata was any indication.

"Speaking of wolves," the blond suddenly spoke up, "Stags at three 'o clock."

Hinata didn't have the heart to tell her drunk friend that stags and wolves were completely difference species of the animal kingdom. Or that the direction Ino was looking at was counterclockwise to what she said.

"What flavor are you in the mood for? Blond, brunette, red, or...is that gray hair?"

Hinata finally dared to openly stare at what Ino was looking at. The table of single and older men did have varying hair color.

"I don't see any redheads." Hinata remarked, she did see two brunettes so it must be the lighting. Either that or Ino had drunk herself color blind; not that it was humanly possible, but with Ino who knew.

"Oh my mistake, looking over too far to the right."

"Gray hair." Hinata muttered, looking at one particular person at the table.

"You want to cast a line and see if the fish will bite?" Ino asked. Hinata was really starting to get annoyed by her friend's animal metaphors.

"I dunno. I like older men, but the gray haired one is making me think these guys are a bit out of our league."

Ino shrugged, "Could be premature gray."

"Uh-huh and next comes premature baldness. Not all that appealing."

"Come on! He can't be that old. His friends have to be early to mid thirties. Think they'd want to hang out with a sixty-year old coot."

It was Hinata's turn to shrug, "Anything is possible."

Ino huffed, "You're so damn judgmental! He could be the sweetest guy on the planet and you're judging him by his hair color!"

Pale eyes narrowed, "Oh, like you don't judge men by the size of their wallets?"

"Size isn't everything!" Ino whined, "Since people are using cards more; he could be loaded, yet still have a skinny wallet."

Hinata frowned, Ino might want to pursue anything with a pulse; as for herself Hinata wasn't really finding any of them attractive.

"Knock yourself out, Ino. I'm going back to our table to order another drink." Left alone, Ino huffed. She didn't know what was with Hinata tonight; but Ino had feeling she knew the girl's type better than anyone.

Still, she allowed her friend to migrate back to their table. Maybe another drink in her would make Hinata less picky. Rummaging through her purse, Ino pulled out a compact; first reapplying powder to her nose, then touching up her peach lip gloss. The mini-mirror closed with a clap, signaling it was time for Ino to go on the hunt.

The red liquid inside her glass was beautiful, Hinata mused stirring the concoction with a cherry decorated stick. Taking the stick out, Hinata sucked on the cherry still attached, nearly choking on it as someone stopped in front of her table.

"Ino! Don't sneak up on me like that..." Hinata's voice trailed off as she made eye contact with 'Gray Hairs'.

He smiled at her...was it smile though, she couldn't tell for his mask. Weird. Still, Hinata knew she had to play her part well. If the guy was scared off, all the better. If he stuck around, then maybe he was worth keeping.

Eyes downcast, the young woman casually stirred her drink, "Um...hello. Do I know you?"

At first, Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. This was the girl. He wasn't a romantic sap who believed love-in-first-sight crap. But, he also couldn't deny there was...something the moment their gazes connected. She looked away shyly, stammering out a greeting.

"No, but I would like to get to know you." Kakashi said, pulling up a chair to sit down.

The bar waiter came around again. Hinata raising her hand, "Sir, over here please..."

"I don't think he can hear you. You need to speak up a little louder."

She blushed a pretty shade of pink, "Um...e-excuse me!" her voice was still too soft to be heard over the music.

Kakashi chuckled to himself and brought the waiter over.

"I'd like another please," Hinata said, casting a brief glance in Kakashi's direction.

"And a drink for...for..."

"Hatake, Kakashi." the gray-haired man said.

Hinata gave him a beaming smile, "Pleasure meeting you. I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"What would you like, sir?" the waiter asked.

"A glass of water."

Pale eyes blinked owlishly, "You don't drink?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, I do drink. I'm already so intoxicated just by looking at you; if I started drinking something, I might over do it."

He smiled as Hinata giggled.

"Too corny?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, very."

"It got you to smile though." Kakashi teased in response.

–  
'Maybe Ino was onto something.' Hinata thought, Kakashi wasn't half bad. In fact, she was having a good time with him. Through all the teasing jabs, jokes, and really cheesy pick-up lines; Hinata found out that no, he didn't work as comedian. He hated sweets. And would kill someone for a beer right about now- even if he seemed content to finish the water. How he drank it around his mask, she didn't see.

"No, I won't take it off. We've just met, what kind of guy do you take me for?" Kakashi asked, trying to sound scandalized.

Hinata laughed again. A quick glance over to Ino, who was kissing one of Kakashi's table-mates. A very loud man with an odd-looking bowl hair cut.

Not to be outdone, Hinata looked up from her glass, "Do you want to dance?"

"What about my beer?" Kakashi asked.

Timid school girl was left at the table; meanwhile Hinata rounded the table, gently grabbing Kakashi by his broad shoulders and whispering in his ear.

"I think beer won't mind if I stole you away for a dance or two."

His gray eyes crinkled in amusement, "I don't know about that. Beer can be a very petty and jealous bitch, when she wants to be."

"Then let's sneak away when beer is not looking." It was stupid, this exchange of theirs; but Hinata couldn't help herself. If she hung around him for much longer; Kakashi could have convinced her speaking fluent Pig Latin and she wouldn't care ever to speak anything else again.

'You're getting in too deep.' Hinata reminded herself. Rarely did she get so attached to a man, never mind how quickly this attraction was forming. Often these quickie romances lasted a bar hop or two- the men picking up the tab for drinks and whatever trinkets struck the girls fancy that evening.

Still she pressured, begged, and all but dragged Kakashi out of his chair.

"One dance. Then you can go back and drink, I promise."

One dance wasn't enough. Kakashi never liked dancing- the beats too loud and vibrating in his ears to the point of inducing a headache. But the way Hinata shimmed and swayed to the music, he was drawn in. His hands itched to be on those gyrating hips, to steady the movement and slow her down to his pace; but mostly just to touch her.

Love, lust, attraction, sparks; words really seemed pointless at this point. He wasn't even bothered by the obvious height difference. Hinata smiled, such a radiant and pure expression. Everything about her seemed to scream forbidden- from the shy come-hither to the shocking dance where she wanted to come in close, closer, and closer to him.

Her breath against his cheek, pale eyes slowly starting to close.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

He would have to be crazy to refuse such an invitation. Kakashi moved to pull his mask down, but stopped as Ino suddenly broke onto the dance floor and grabbed Hinata by the arm.

"Hinata, do you know what time it is?"

"Um..." the young woman hastily glanced at her wrist watch.

"Midnight." Hinata answered, Kakashi watching as the young woman flinched.

"What happens at midnight? Do you two lovely ladies turn into pumpkins?" he asked.

"Not exactly, but we do need to go...oh!" Hinata exclaimed as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist. There was that cute blush again.

"Would you excuse us for a moment, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked.

Ino grinned, raising her hands, "Say no more. I'll be outside Hinata and call us a cab."

"A-alright, Ino." Hinata said around a small gulp. 'Why am I so nervous?' she wondered. It wasn't like she hadn't been kissed before. There was an internal warning ringing in her head though, Hinata just had a feeling this kiss wouldn't be like all the others.

This had crossed the line from being 'a good time'. She wanted this, she wanted Kakashi.

Once Ino left, Hinata started to panic, wiggling in Kakashi's grasp.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. You know how dangerous it for a young woman to be alone. If I'm with her, than nothing can happen..." she was rambling, despite Hinata telling herself not to fall back into old nervous habits.

"So...you don't want to kiss me?" Kakashi asked.

Hinata stopped, "T-that's not what I meant. I want to kiss you. I do." 'I just don't want it to be the first and the last kiss,' she thought sadly.

A relationship though, with him? Out of the question. She couldn't even give Kakashi her phone number without raising questions. A single kiss would have to suffice. So strange, she never felt guilty about leading men on until now. Why him? Why this guy?

Hinata swallowed her guilt. Her hands touched Kakashi's arms still wound around her waist. Hinata felt the blushing creeping on her cheeks again. She had done much too much of that tonight; yet couldn't stop either. He made her heart race and challenged Hinata. Because she might have been good a playing up her good looks and charms; but Kakashi could just as easily disarm her with his odd-ball humor.

Pale eyes glanced up looking into a gray gaze. He smiled, so very handsome without that silly piece of cloth in the way. Hinata found her fingers tracing a narrow cheekbone, thumb resting on the crease the smirk formed on his mouth.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Kakashi asked again.

"Or is this your way of saying let's just be friends?" he asked.

She smiled in response, "Getting anxious are we?"

"Not I. You're the one who's in a hurry, Cinderella."

Hinata frowned a little at the endearment. She never liked being called 'princess'. The title implied weakness, delicate in mind and body, a woman in dire need of protection. While not a powerhouse; Hinata knew herself to be much more than a simpering and weak-willed girl looking for her brave knight or noble prince.

Kakashi must have noticed her sudden change of mood, "I'm sorry, did I offend?"

A slow shake of her head, "No, you didn't. I was just thinking."

Kakashi leaned over, his forehead connecting with hers, "Me thinks the lady thinks too much and feels too little."

Hinata laughed, "When did we make the switch from Japanese to Old English, my lord?" she asked, teasing in return.

"The moment I got lost in your eyes."

She giggled again, he really was too much.

"One kiss then, for my delightfully witty court jester."

Kakashi sulked, "What? I don't even deserve the title of prince?"

"Stuffy, arrogant, haughty, and boorish; are hardly words to describe you."

His lips against her right ear, "Sounds like you've kissed your share of princes."

"More like toads disguised as princes."

They talked around the act, anticipation heightened by a dash of fear. Hinata was afraid of what would happen if the chemistry between them suddenly erupted. Hinata knew it couldn't last forever, her friend and ride were waiting outside. Pity, they could have gone back and forth like this for hours without becoming bored.

These words games simply built upon the already present attraction. All that was left was the act. The kiss itself was much less complicated than their circular and random banter.

Hinata wasn't sure who leaned in first; or maybe neither of them moved. Over the course of their nonsense conversation, they had gravitated closer to one another. All she could remember was tilting her head back, a warm sensation of Kakashi's mouth on hers. The movies and novels lied; the world didn't melt away with a kiss. People still rudely bumped against them, the music still vibrated from the floor and up the spine. It was just Hinata's perception of things which changed.

Nothing mattered. Nothing but the meeting the curving of his lips and answering the call of a wicked tongue. Hands on his shoulders to give herself an extra boost, Hinata cursed herself for not wearing higher heels since she had to strain to prolong contact.

Kakashi's hands finally connected with her clothed hips. Hinata smiled into the kiss, she had seen him eying the way her body moved while she danced; now he was doing something about it. Praising Kakashi though would have required forming words. Words would require her breaking the kiss; Hinata wasn't ready for that tragedy just yet.

They had to part eventually, damn that pesky requirement for oxygen. Hinata realized too late the kiss was a bad idea, already she craved more. It was all too easy for her to stay, tell Ino to go on home; see if Kakashi would stay or take her someplace else.

But, it was also complicated.

"Goodnight, Kakashi." she said simply. No more teasing, endearments, or anything resembling playful banter. This encounter, while the best ever, would remain as such- a random meeting.

Kakashi was reluctant to let her go. He kept a hold on her waist, "Can I at least get your phone number?"

The words left her mouth before Hinata could reconsider, "No, I'm sorry. Can't we leave like this? I'm not into committed relationships."

Stupid excuse, she knew; but Hinata was in panic mode. She needed to get out of the club before blurting out something incriminating. It wasn't only her ass on the line; but Ino's too.

At first, it seemed Kakashi wasn't pleased with her answer; but he didn't pressure Hinata to give in either. Reluctantly, he released her.

Hinata paused for a moment. She wanted to tell him how good of time she had; or the connection she felt with him. Only to decide against telling Kakashi. Best not get his hopes up, even if every word of it would contained more truth than anything else Hinata had told him.

"Goodnight, Hinata."

Hinata swallowed and turned, forcing herself to propel forward- no looking back. Stubbornly looking ahead, Hinata didn't notice when something fell out of her purse.

Cinderella left behind a glass slipper. Hinata's forgetfulness bestowed something else on Kakashi. A small white plastic card. Bending down to pick it up, Kakashi knew it was pointless to hunt her down and return it- Hinata was already out the door and into a cab.

Curiosity got the better of him, so Kakashi flipped the card over and studied. At first, everything matched- name, eye and hair color. However, when Kakashi's gaze fixated on the young woman's birthday, his blood ran cold.

Hinata told him she was twenty-three; but the numbers on the card didn't add up. Outwardly, he calmly pocketed the card, keeping it safe until he could return the id to it's owner. Inside his head though, Kakashi was haunted by a number.

Sixteen.

_**5: If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5**_

Shoes shoved onto stocking covered feet. Skirt smoothed down with one hand, while Hinata tied back her long hair with the other. Blouse closed to the last button, plaid ribbon bow tightened. A kiss goodbye to her younger sister, who was in her last year of elementary; Hinata was prepared to leave the house like it was any other day.

Keys jangled as she turned to secure the lock. A single word coupled with a familiar voice caused her to stumble, keys falling to the floor.

"Boo."

Pale eyes grew to the size of saucers, teeth bitting on a bottom lip; too nervous to even turn around and look at him.

"H-how did you find me?"

Was she kidding him, Kakashi wondered. He pulled out Hinata's id card- her school id card to add insult to injury.

"Your address was on the card you dropped last night, Cinderella."

The words sounded bitter to his own ears; but Kakashi felt he was justified. She lied to him, for what purpose Kakashi wasn't sure. He was certain however that whatever game Hinata was playing, he didn't want any part of it.

"Oh. Thank you...for returning it." Hinata said, finally turning to face him. Kakashi kept his expression neutral, not wanting Hinata to know she had really touched a nerve, several actually. He felt like a fool, falling nearly head-over-heels for a woman who was actually a teenage girl.

Neither could deny the exchange, her hand brushing over his to take back the card. Electricity that invoked shivers from both parties, could just be static cling though. Yes, that was it.

"I don't want to see you ever again." Kakashi said, his voice low and threatening. Not that he would raise a hand against a woman; the words coming out menacing because of how wounded he was at being deceived.

Hinata didn't glance up, only nodded her head silently, "Agreed. Please let go of my card, I need to go or I'll be late."

Kakashi, unaware he kept a hold on Hinata's id, quickly released his grasp; letting the card fall into her hands. He left the drive leading to the Hyuuga house, assuming it was all over.

A quick glance to her watch told Hinata that her date was late. No surprise there. Shikamaru was never one for punctuality, one of many increasingly irritating traits about him. Hinata for one was not looking forward to this date- their last. She could tell things were going sour when Shikamaru invited her over to visit his parents.

Hinata recalled feeling uncomfortable as Shikamaru's mother gushed over her; saying what a sweet, quiet, and compliant girl she was. The boy's father was also obscenely proud, tapping Shikamaru on the shoulder and hinting he shouldn't let a 'catch' as good this one go.

Hinata felt her mouth go dry at the thought of it. Graduation wasn't too far off, nor was her eighteenth birthday- a little over a year. She loved Shikamaru- as much as Hinata could love ever since...

But the growing pressure from his family and the heavy-handed hints about plans after school- marriage and family life namely- was honestly scaring her away.

Three months into their relationship, Hinata knew she should have seen it coming- they had been friends forever and his parents loved her even then. Now though, the walls were closing in and Hinata wanted out; hopefully before Yoshino-san was helping her pick out china patterns.

Bitting her lip, Hinata tried to think of an opening line. Something about how much she liked Shikamaru and how much she enjoyed her time with him. Then slowly ease into a non-confrontational conversation about growing up too fast, how they should enjoy life while they were young. And if he still didn't get the hint, Hinata knew she'd have to bolt. Make it quick and relatively painless.

Standing at the street corner, waiting for the street light to change, Hinata wondered if this was all about Shikamaru, his plans, and his parents. Maybe the pressure was all in her head. Shikamaru's parents had always teased them about hurrying along and getting married already. Their comments had never bugged her until now.

What could it be though? What had changed from when she was happy to be with a boy her age- for once- to now where she was restless and dissatisfied?

Nothing felt the same since the night she met Kakashi. Shaking her head, Hinata tried to clear the fog away before moving forward with the crowd to cross.

Coming to the half-way point, Hinata's feet and heart stilled at the same time. In a daze, she watched him step off the opposite sidewalk, nose buried in a novel. Same ruffled 'gray hair', same lanky yet muscular form, same gray eyes which could pierce yet amuse all at once.

She couldn't breathe for a minute, making Hinata feel light headed as he passed her by. Nothing. He didn't even notice.

Hinata nervously touched her hair. Maybe he didn't recognize her with this haircut? No, deep down Hinata was sure. He had seen her, knew it was her; Kakashi just didn't care.

Forced to move on, Hinata tried to quell the tears coming to her eyes; feeling like an idiot all the while. This was stupid! She never got attached to older men before! She and Ino would use guys for their wallets, their ability to buy drinks and show them a good time.

There was no denying the pain she felt though. Kakashi not paying so much attention to even look up from his book...

"Hinata?"

She stopped at hearing the voice. For a split second she hoped, only to turn and be more than a little disappointed to see her boyfriend instead of Kakashi.

"What are you crying for?" Shikamaru asked her, looking concerned.

Hinata cracked a smile, which hurt the corners of her mouth- the muscles stubbornly wanted to curve down.

"I'm not crying." Hinata lied, wrapping her arm around Shikamaru's elbow. Now she was having second thoughts. If just being near Kakashi made her this unstable, maybe she should hold onto Shikamaru instead. No matter how suffocating his 'plans' and parents were, at least he was the safer choice.

--  
He saw her, well before Hinata was even aware of him. Kakashi kept his gaze down, appearing to be engrossed in the book; but secretly he glanced at the young woman as she walked passed. Kakashi thought he'd feel a sense of satisfaction from watching her shocked reaction to seeing him. However, satisfaction was hardly what he was feeling at seeing the color drain from Hinata's face. She looked positively gobbsmacked, then heartbroken as he walked on without saying a word.

Had she really expected him to approach her and say all is forgiven? Because it wasn't. Kakashi wasn't one to hold grudges, but Hinata's deception stung him deeply, mostly because they had a genuine connection that night.

Reaching the opposite sidewalk, Kakashi thought to spare a glance over his shoulder. At first he couldn't see Hinata's shorter stature above the crowd. He did see when a boy reached, arm over her shoulders. Kakashi's breath ran hot, caught up in his throat for a moment. Was this...jealousy?

If it was, then Kakashi knew himself to be a bigger dupe than Hinata made him out to be.

She blinked slowly, taking in her boyfriend's confession.

"You're...breaking up with me."

"You don't sound surprised." Shikamaru remarked, making Hinata realize her statement lacked a question mark. Best to be honest, now that she couldn't effectively lie to someone who knew her since they were both in diapers.

"I sort of expected it. Either me or you were going to get fed up with the other." Hinata's words were quickly followed by another soft and pained smile from her. They knew each other too well for there to be any mystery or challenge in their relationship.

Shikamaru was easy-going enough to put up with her antics, not brave enough to stop her though. He knew about her and Ino's fake id's, their late club-nights, and flirtations with older men. Shikamaru was the type to look the other way and not be bothered.

That was it, Hinata finally discovered. All along, she wanted him to care enough to make it stop. Wanted him to be jealous enough to not tolerate competition. Shikamaru simply didn't care and asummed she'd always be there, no stunt Hinata could pull would change him.

"I think it's better this way. We're better off as friends."

'You say that; but it's still going to be damn awkward for a long time coming.' Hinata thought taking a sip of water and willing the waiter to hurry with their dinner. Even if their breakup was amicable, Hinata found she couldn't stand to be with her boyfriend...ex-boyfriend for much longer.

Everything about him was irritating her now. His stupid ponytail, his lazy almost monotone drawl; even his attempt to be a gentleman and ask if she wanted desert was driving Hinata insane.

"No, just dinner is fine." she said, now reconsidering her choice of salad over steak. If she couldn't bother Shikamaru by hooking up with another man; she could at least leave a dint in his wallet.

Kakashi found himself doubling back, crossing the street again. He wasn't looking for Hinata, it would be next to impossible to find her. Yet he trolled the restaurants and cafes lining the block, feeling like a suspicious person.

Eventually, Hinata emerged with a boy about her age. There was an awkward exchange of words, both teens not looking at each other.

Hinata moved to walk on, but stopped when the boy caught her hand. He said something Kakashi didn't quite catch. Hinata's reaction said it all though. A sad smile stretched to look like she was happy.

"It's okay. No, Shikamaru I'm really fine. I'll get home on my own. Have a good time with Temari-san."

Kakashi watched as the boy leaned over to kiss Hinata on the forehead; a gesture of good will no doubt, but she ducked the attempt.

"Goodnight, Shikamaru." Kakashi himself felt chilled at how Hinata dismissed her friend...boyfriend?

He was so taken into the story playing out before him, Kakashi didn't have time to duck out of sight when Hinata turned and saw him.

The play of emotion on her face would make a Greek actor jealous. Tragedy with a dash of wicked and ironic humor, all on one mask.

A short cynical laugh escaped the young woman, "Of course, I'd have to run into you again. Twice in one night. Why not? Perfect cap to my crappy evening!" Hinata spat out, turning the opposite way and spurring Kakashi.

For his part, Kakashi wasn't sure what came over him. He only knew letting Hinata go would be a mistake. His longer strides quickly closed the gap between them, arm looped around her elbow and steering Hinata around.

"What? What do you want with me?" she demanded, managing to looked pissed and wounded all at once.

"Coffee." Kakashi blurted out without thinking.

Hinata sniffled, "Coffee?" she repeated in a incredulous tone.

They ended up at a cafe, one of those trademarked joints where two small cups of Joe ran close to twelve dollars.

Hinata didn't have a coffee though, instead she took one of the large banana pudding parfaits offered in the sweets cabinet. Kakashi picked up his coffee and Hinata's deserts trying to ignore the stares. In the light of the cafe, Hinata looked much younger than her original claim of twenty-three.

'You really are a perverted and depraved bastard.' Kakashi thought to himself before sitting down at the table with Hinata.

The girl effortlessly took the spoon from his hand, that strange feeling coming over Kakashi again as their fingers touched.

"Do you often do this?"

"Hn," Kakashi muttered, stopping from taking a drink of his coffee.

"This. Rescue girls after they break-up with their boyfriends?"

"Not often." Kakashi said with a grin, "Though it didn't look like you needed rescuing. I think that poor guy is still picking up pieces of his tattered heart."

Pale eyes rolled, "Shikamaru? He's fine and if not, I'm sure Temari would be happy to mend his heart."

Kakashi arched a gray eyebrow, but Hinata refused to give more details.

After several moments of silence, Kakashi sighed. "Shame. I thought if you were dating someone your own age, I wouldn't have to worry."

Hinata looked up, twirling her plastic spoon around to lick off whipped cream.

"Interesting."

Kakashi swallowed hard. This was a bad idea. Something about the look in her eyes made him think twice about inviting her out for coffee.

"By worrying, do you mean like a parental worry? Such as, I hope she doesn't go back to bars and pick out someone dangerous to flirt with. Or..."

Kakashi heard a shoe drop, right before feeling a stocking-covered foot roll up his pants leg.

"are we talking about paranoid jealousy?" Hinata asked, her gaze engaged with the banana pudding; looking to all the world an innocent student enjoying her desert.

Kakashi gripped the edge of the table as Hinata's foot skated further up his leg. The satin of her stocking feeling like sin against his skin. At that moment, Hinata looked up, taking a bite of yellow banana-flavored custard.

"So, which is it, Hatake-san? Concern or envy?"

Kakashi felt it best not to answer her question. What better to evade a question, then pose one of his own.

"I wonder, who told you 'Fatal Attraction' was a good movie to take dating tips from?"

Hinata smiled, "No one. I've only ever heard of the movie, never seen it though. Any good?"

Kakashi hissed through his teeth, feeling Hinata's foot inch up then slowly, teasingly drag the stocking skin over his leg.

"Not really, downright tasteless actually."

"What are you thinking about right now?" she asked.

Kakashi grinned, "You really don't want to know."

"Ah, so your mind is rolling around in a ugly, filthy gutter then."

Kakashi tried to keep the facade up, but his control was slipping. God, what would it take to scare this girl enough to quit teasing him? Hinata was playing with fire, yet rather than her getting burned, it was Kakashi who felt like he was burning.

"I'll have you know, some women would love to roll around in that gutter with me."

"And I'm not one of them?" she asked, those innocent pale eyes cutting him a come-hither look; while fingers brought another spoonful of whipped cream to her inviting mouth.

"You're not a woman. Still a girl." Kakashi's words ended in a grunt as Hinata's foot pressed a bit too hard.

"I might be a ' girl'." Hinata whispered, leaning in closer so none of the more curious cafe patrons could hear her.

"But I'm still more woman than you can handle."

Gray eyes narrowed at the challenge, "I doubt it."

Hinata smiled, the first honest one all evening. Kakashi swallowed again, taking in scalding hot coffee down with it.

He didn't have to be a mind-reader to know what Hinata was thinking. And with her stocking-feet still driving him up the wall, it didn't take much to put two-and-two together.

Jail bait or not, Hinata was a hard habit to quit. Right now, Kakashi felt the teenager- Shikamaru was it- had the right idea of bailing. This girl was dangerous.

But, for all of his apprehension; Kakashi was also aware he was a goner the moment Hinata kissed him.

–

_**6: 18th Floor Balcony by Blue October**_

They sat in front of the wide window of the office; a thin blanket shared between them. Cradled safely in Kakashi's arms, Hinata watched the gentle flurry of falling snow flakes. It was her birthday today, twenty years young. Two years of dating in secret, three half-baked proposal schemes, and a near ANBU revolt later; Hinata finally said yes. Kakashi nuzzled the woman's neck; his uncovered eye spying the engagement ring Hinata now proudly wore on her left hand.

Many joked it would never happen. Hinata would keep evading him, spurring his question, and ignoring hints until the end of time. They'd be old and wrinkled with a house full of kids before Hinata finally accepted his humble offer of marriage.

Kakashi snickered, burying his face in Hinata's long indigo hair. They had proved the naysayers wrong. It took her awhile to come around; but deep down Kakashi knew as stubborn as Hinata had been, she loved him. And, to be fair, Kakashi waited a long time before popping the question. The first time, the question was posed to the Hyuuga clan and Hinata without his expressed permission.

So, Kakashi was determined that when he finally got around to asking Hinata for her hand; it would be him and her alone. No Hyuuga clan. No village elders. No outside meddling.

Their wedding was a month away, yet Kakashi didn't feel nervous about the event itself. Something else was troubling him.

"I don't want you to go. What will I do with myself while you're gone?" he sulked.

A soft chuckle escaped the heiress, "I'm sure you'll manage."

Raising his head, Kakashi started intently at his and Hinata's combined reflection in the window. Catching how melancholy he looked, Hinata frowned. Turning to face him, Hinata gently reached up, pushing Kakashi's headband back, revealing his other eye.

"It's only for two weeks. I have to leave Kakashi, it's tradition."

He snorted in response, "Tradition huh? Your clan is burdened by so many traditions and rituals, it's a wonder you guys have modern appliances and plumbing."

Hinata giggled again.

"Oh you laugh..." Kakashi paused, bestowing a brief and soft kiss on her parted lips, "but you know it's true, Hinata."

"Maybe." Hinata conceded, her fingers smoothing back his hair.

"What if you decide to run away again?" he asked, face against her chest.

Hinata shook her head, "You don't have to worry about that."

"I know I don't have to. I still do though." Kakashi said, looking up at Hinata with such an honest and open expression, the soon-to-be-Hatake felt the urge to soothe his fears. Pale hands cupped Kakashi's face, tilting his chin up to look Hinata in the eye.

"I won't leave you Kakashi. Not again."

The cheeky smirk Hinata knew by heart returned, "Just testing you."

"Sure you were." she replied with a smile, then leaned in, nibbling on Kakashi's right earlobe.

With a growl he tackled her down to the floor. They landed in a tangle of blanket and limbs. Sighs and soft moans escaped Hinata's mouth as Kakashi kissed her neck. She had to stop him short of undressing her though.

"We can't. Not tonight. I have to be pure for the ritual."

Kakashi's sigh against her skin caused Hinata to shiver. He was frustrated at being denied. Hinata too was disappointed they couldn't continue. Two years with Kakashi had turned her from being so shy and virginal; to her current state of longing and itching to be free of her heavy coat and clothing in general.

Kakashi sat up and looked down at the nearly-ravished young woman."Two weeks you say?"

Hinata nodded.

They shared a mutial glance, weak smiles appearing on their mouths. It was going to be a tense and maddening, if brief, separation for both of them.

_**7: Hot for the Teacher by Van Halen**_

From the moment he laid eyes on her, she was his. Kakashi knew it, from the pit of his gut right down to the tips of his toes; she belonged with him. Beautiful, intelligent, sweet, and...did he mention she was hot?

"Now, I want you to turn in your books to page sixty-five. Once you're there, translate the poem into English in your notebooks. I'll be back in a moment and when I return I'll ask a student to read the original poem then the translation."

Heels clanked as Hyuuga-sensei strutted past his desk. Kakashi's heart thudded inside his chest, his gaze wandering from the book to sensei's grey pencil skirt. Such a beautiful ass. He wanted to reach out and...

The door slid shut, Hinata-sensei walking on to the office. Damn, missed his chance. However, Kakashi was not without his resources. He was a bright and intelligent boy, many teachers praised him as such. Yet, as clever as he was, Kakashi had already tried the "teacher's pet" angle. It didn't work. While Hinata-sensei was kind to all of her students, she also kept a professional distance. No favorites.

So, to get her attention, Kakashi acted out. Nothing serious though, minor and childish annoyances at worst. Drawing rude pictures on the black board. Switching the lunch boxes of his classmates. Inserting torn pages of girly magazines in the textbooks of other male students. He would have been able to get away with each and every single act; if not getting caught was the rule of the game.

But it wasn't. He wanted to get caught red-handed, wanted Hinata-sensei to notice him, even if it was for uncharacteristic bad behavior. Before she walked into his life wearing those straight-laced yet too tight blouses- which she often appeared to be near busting out of; Kakashi was a model student. He always followed the rules, was never tardy, turned his homework in on time; the whole shebang.

Hinata-sensei wasn't as easily swayed like his other teachers. She appreciated his good behavior, but wasn't impressed. Thus when Homeroom and English class bells rang, delinquent Kakashi appeared, goodbye endearing perfect student. And while she was away, Kakashi was hatching yet another plan.

Hinata-sensei wanted them to read aloud and translate a poem written by Izumi Shikibu. Well, he'd translate it; but maybe not the way sensei or the departed poetess would have wanted it to be heard.

"He's still giving you trouble?" Kurenai asked behind Hinata as they chatted over the humming copy-machine.

The younger teacher nodded, "I don't know what to do Kurenai-san. He's not...out of control so I don't think a home visit is necessary. Just little things to disrupt class; otherwise his pranks are harmless."

"But his behavior troubles me in that the change was so dramatic and quick. It's like he's become a completely different person overnight."

The other woman thoughtfully chewed her lower lip, causing the lipstick to smudge a little, "I would say he's misbehaving because of his family situation. His mother passed away years ago though, so that doesn't explain why he's behaving so strangely now."

The women swapped places, Kurenai standing over the copier, with her papers, "Plus, it only seems to be your classes. All of his other teachers can't praise Hatake-kun enough."

"Who really knows. Teenagers are so unpredictable nowadays." Hinata resigned with a small sigh. "I really should go back before my class starts becoming too restless."

Picking up her copies, Hinata said goodbye to her co-worker and walked back to class. Opening the door, Hinata was glad to see her students, for the most part, were working diligently. Everyone seemed to be engrossed in work save for one person.

Hinata tried not to sigh again when she saw Kakashi's hand raised high.

"Yes, Hatake-kun?"

Kakashi lowered his hand, "Sensei, I'm ready to read the poem."

She blinked, "Um...thank you Hatake-kun. Let's give your classmates a minute or two to finish and then you can..."

He stood up anyway, book in his hand. Hinata moved to protest and ask he wait until everyone was finished with their work; Kakashi had already started reading aloud the poem though. He recited the original flawlessly. The English translation started out good as well until...

"My black hair is unkept; unconcerned, he lies down and gently smooths it, my darling. Then he undresses me..."

Pale eyes went wide. That last part was not in the poem.

"Um Hatake-kun are you sure you translated that correctly?" she said softly at first, hoping it was simply a mistake. What else could it be? Kakashi had spoken the ad libbed line without any telling inflection in his tone of voice. He must have mixed up something while translating.

Kakashi wouldn't be stopped though, "As I lay bare before him, he touches my heaving bosom..."

Snickers erupted from the back of the classroom. Hinata glared at the male students, then looked back at Kakashi. Someone had been reading Icha Icha again. Only now he was trying to incorporate the filth he was reading, into one of the most beautiful love poems of the Heian period.

"And as he parts my legs I sigh and speak his name..."

"That's enough, Kakashi!"

The class glanced up in unison. Hinata felt her cheeks flush red, she looked at the student she had just yelled out. She had never yelled at anyone before, let alone a student.

"Do you want me to stop, sensei?" he asked, looking as innocent as could be.

"Yes. I think...we should let someone else translate. You need do yours over again."

"After class?" he offered.

Hinata nodded, unaware of the trap she was stepping into.

_**8: I Touch Myself by the Divinyls**_

They were going to be alone together. Granted he was in trouble, had to be if Hinata-sensei was angry enough to yell like that. But what good was romance without a bit of friction now and again? Kakashi sat at his desk, waiting for his classmates to disperse for lunch.

When the last of them slipped away, Kakashi tried to remain calm; never mind his heart was hammering hard inside his chest, or that his hands felt cold and clammy.

Hinata came by, handing back the notebook she had swiftly confiscated, thinking she could 'fix' Kakashi's flawed translation.

"I want you to write the poem over again, include the changes I made to your work. When you're finished you'll stand up and recite it back to me, properly. The way it's written."

Now was his chance. Kakashi reached and gently grasped his sensei's slender wrist, "I didn't mean to embarrass you, sensei."

Hinata felt her cheeks warm again. No, she wasn't blushing over a student. It wasn't right. The young woman pulled her hand away, "Then why did you do it?"

Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek. Should he tell her now? No better time than the present, but after the stunt he pulled; would she think he was serious or joking again?

"I thought it would be funny," he said with a weak smile. "This class is too serious, we're always translating poems written by people who died ages ago. So, I decided to shake things up by reading the poem as I interpreted it."

Hinata wasn't moved by his excuse, "While personal interpretation is important in poetry; that isn't what I assigned you to do, Hatake-kun."

The boy's shoulders sank, she was back to calling him by his last name. He heard Hinata-sensei's heels click away, reaching her own desk and leaving him to work. Kakashi quickly made the corrections to the poem, re-writing it in his own hand.

Hinata looked when she heard Kakashi's chair push back. Notebook in hand, he stood tall letting her know he was ready. Hinata sat up in her chair, paying attention. Kakashi hesitated though.

"Is something wrong, Hatake-kun?"

He lowered the notebook, "Before I do this, there is something you need to know, sensei."

She was curious, what was he going to say? Outwardly though, Hinata tried to maintain her stern countenance.

The words came out in a rush, as if too impatient to be said properly.

"I love you."

The atmosphere in the room suddenly shifted. Hinata for one felt the air had become heavy. She couldn't speak underneath the gravity of his statement. Eventually, she cracked a small smile, "Nice try Hatake-kun. You're not getting out of finishing your assignment that easily..." Hinata's voice cut off as Kakashi easily crossed the distance between his desk and hers.

Grey eyes looked deeply into hers. Hinata swallowed at the intensity. He was a kid, only seventeen. He shouldn't be...this was wrong. Very wrong.

"Kakashi..." she started to say, only to remember too late there had to be distance, a barrier put between them. Now. Right now, she had to push him away before things went too far.

He smiled, nose an inch from hers, "You said my name. Took you awhile, but I knew I could break you of that silly habit of using my surname."

"N-no. Kakashi...Hatake-kun, you're confused. You don't love..."

His grip on her slack hands was tight, "I'm not confused. Hinata-sensei, I love you. I love you so much I can't stop thinking about you. I lie awake at night thinking about how I want to hold you in my arms, kiss you, and..." he leaned in close, whispering something in Hinata's ear that made her blush flare up again.

Stunned for a moment, Hinata recovered enough to push Kakashi back.

"That..." she paused to swallow her heart back inside the chest it belonged in, "is not love. That's lust."

Hinata tried in vain to keep herself together. She had to convince Kakashi he wasn't in love with her. Teachers were fired over affairs with students. If someone found out Kakashi had confessed to her, there would be inquires into her work practices. Did she encourage the boy? Flirt with him? Drop suggestive hints? Had she touched him in any way? Was the way she dressed inappropriate and provocative?

No, she'd resign before enduring such an embarrassing interrogation.

"You're a teenager. It's natural to have crushes and...fantasies. B-but acting on those...wishes, with an adult at that is..."

It happened so fast. Kakashi leaned in, his mouth colliding with hers. For the boy, it was heaven. Months of scheming, dreaming, and wishing and he was finally reaping the rewards: kissing his beloved sensei. At first Hinata was too shocked to know what to do. Rational thinking screamed at her to push Kakashi back, scold him, and warn the boy never to touch her again.

The rational part of her though, was drowned out by a rush of emotion and magnetism. Her lips curved to Kakashi's. Slow, gentle, and teasing contact. At some point Kakashi's arms reached out, his fingers tickling down Hinata's neck, brushing hair away. When they parted for air, Hinata gradually came to her senses. By then, Kakashi was dotting her neck with kisses.

"Hatake-kun." she whispered, a small whimper escaping the teacher. Hinata tried to gently pry him off, but Kakashi wouldn't move.

"Stop please. You're making me..." Hinata cut herself off, not willing to say what she was thinking. The more Kakashi kissed her, the more she wanted it, wanted him.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. With a gasp, afraid the students would come filing in any minute, Hinata pulled Kakashi away from her neck by his hair.

"Ow! Sensei, I don't mind if you like to play rough but that really hurts!" Kakashi said with a sulky frown.

Wide-eyed, shocked as the realization sunk in, Hyuuga Hinata had kissed a student. She not only let him go on, but kissed him back and enjoyed it.

"This is...is so very..."

"Wrong?" he supplied since Hinata had lost her voice.

_**9: Chemicals React by Aly and A.J**_

Brown eyes stared at her, no right through her. Hinata cringed at the intense scrutiny the principal was giving her. Licking her lips, Hinata tried to reclaim her shaking nerves after telling Tsunade everything.

"Are you willing to resign immediately?"

Hinata nodded, "I think it's best. I'd rather avoid an in-house inquiry, if it's possible."

"Of course, in a way this makes it easier for myself and the rest of the faculty to sort out. You do have to tell the boy's father though. Tell him what you told me, apologize, and swear you will never go near his son again. If the father decides to press charges, this school will not protect you."

"I understand." Hinata said quietly. She was doing the right thing, turning herself in. She would never be able to teach again; but in a perverse way, Hinata felt she deserved it. She had kissed a student; surrendering her job and future opportunities as an educator was the least she could do.

At least this way, her name wouldn't be dragged through the mud. Now Hinata could only hope Kakashi's father wouldn't go to the police.

"Dad, phone!" Kakashi yelled from the hall as he entered. No answer. Pulling off his shoes, the boy waited for an answer or least for the phone to stop ringing. Hearing nothing else but the ringing phone, Kakashi walked into the living room, picking it up.

"Hatake residence. Who's calling?"

There was a silent lull for a moment, then a female voice asked, "Kakashi?"

He knew that voice, "Sensei? What a surprise. You left me hanging last time, so I was wondering if you weren't interested. Guess you proved me wrong."

'So very smooth, she should be melting like butter.' Kakashi thought with a smirk.

"Kakashi..." a sigh. "I don't have time to talk with you about this. Not again. I need to speak with your father."

"What, one Hatake isn't enough for you? Trust me when I say I'm all the man you'll ever need, Hinata."

"No. Kakashi please, I need to speak with your father. Is he home?"

Damn and he used up his best material too; might as well give the lady who she wanted.

"Yes, hold please and I'll get him for you."

After a few minutes, Kakashi waited impatiently outside the office. His father was still talking with Hinata-sensei. Finally, Sakumo emerged, passing the receiver to Kakashi for him to put away.

"Well?" the boy asked as if to say: how much trouble am I in?

"No trouble or so your sensei told me. Why, have something you want to confess?"

Kakashi smiled, "Dad, do I ever get in trouble?"

"No, but you're at that age..." he muttered, then switched from the topic at hand.

"Your sensei is coming for dinner."

Hinata-sensei at his house. It would have been a dream come true. Only...it wasn't Kakashi's house, it belonged to his father, who would be there having dinner with them.

"Did she give a reason for coming over?" Kakashi asked.

"She wouldn't say. Just asked if I could meet with her and said she had something important to say. So, I invited her to have dinner with us."

Kakashi shrugged, fringing indifference, "Whatever. Are we ordering take out or are you going to poison sensei with your cooking?"

"Ha-ha, very funny." Sakumo said dryly.

"I've got some work to catch up on, so keep an eye out for your teacher and let her in."

He shrugged again for added effect, Kakashi knew if he acted like he cared then his father would easily pick up on it. Once he left his father to work however, Kakashi hovered around the living room window, eagerly anticipating Hinata's arrival.

If Kakashi was eager, Hinata was anxious. Her hands couldn't stop shaking. Though Hinata had never met Kakashi's father in person; the young woman dreaded to think how he would look at her after she confessed. Kakashi being there too would complicate matters.

Hinata thought about asking Sakumo-san if he could get Kakashi to leave the house for a few hours; but that would have been a very suspicious request, causing a lot of awkward questions. As nervous as she was, Hinata knew she had to state her peace in person rather than blurting out the sordid details over the phone.

Walking down the street, Hinata went over her plan of action. What to say, how to act, when to tell the father of her student she had kissed the boy. The question of whether she could keep Kakashi's hands to himself was also good one to ponder.

Before she knew it, Hinata was standing at the doorstep to the Hatake residence. She couldn't reach the doorbell before the door was flung wide open. Hinata smiled, only to have the expression sour in an instant as she saw Kakashi leaning against the door frame.

"Sensei, good to see you." Kakashi purred.

Hinata shivered at the appraising look Kakashi gave her outfit. It wasn't much different than what she wore to work: a modest skirt, button-up blouse, and mid-level heels.

"Um...it's nice to see you Kakashi. How are you?"

"Fine. Speaking of fine, I must say you're looking..."

"Kakashi, don't stand in the middle of the hall. Let the lady in."

Hinata felt relieved to see the boy's father. Maybe now Kakashi would behave himself knowing Sakumo was watching. Hinata's assumption was soon proven false, because while Kakashi moved away from the door, he gave Hinata a slight 'push' indoors, an open palm against her rear.

"Stop that!" she hissed, about to reach around and slap Kakashi's wayward hand.

"Stop what?" Sakumo asked, turning his head in their direction.

A short cough escaped the young teacher, "N-nothing Hatake-san, just an annoying fly buzzing in."

Hinata had hoped to stay as close to Kakashi's father as possible, thereby keeping herself away from the kid's greedy hands. It wasn't meant to be though.

"I'm cooking tonight Hinata-san. Hope you don't mind waiting in the living room with Kakashi." Sakumo said, politely shooing his guest out of the kitchen.

At a loss, Hinata wandered back in the living room, Kakashi was already on the sofa grinning up at her.  
"You can sit next to me, Sensei."

She did sit down, but at the opposite end of the sofa, as far away as the furniture cushions would allow.

Kakashi frowned, but he wouldn't be denied. In the span of a few seconds, he was by Hinata's side, all but glued to it. He yawned, stretching a long arm behind Hinata's shoulders. She shivered and tried to pull away, but there was nowhere else to go.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me. What's between us, it's chemical. It's pretty hard to ignore." Kakashi whispered, his words dripping with so much pent up desire that he hardly sounded like a teenager. He sounded like a man madly in love, or head over heels in lust, one or the other.

Hinata shook her head, trying to remove that stray thought from her head. Kakashi was not a man. He was still a boy, her student...soon to be ex-student. She needed to get out of his reach. Telling him 'no' didn't work. Spurring his advances did nothing but ignite Kakashi's adore even more.

As if he was out to prove Hinata's point, Kakashi leaned in, his breath against her pale neck, lips tantalizingly close to her pulse.

"This..." Hinata suddenly jumped up, causing Kakashi to lose his balance and crash into the sofa, "is a lovely home."

Rubbing his nose, which got squished after the brief fall, Kakashi was quick to reply.

"Yeah. Wonderful place to live..." he muttered, a bit sour at being interrupted.

"Can I have a look around?" Hinata asked, hoping in vain a tour would distract Kakashi long enough for dinner to be served.

"That's my dad's room. Office. Bathroom. Guest room. Another guest room. And you've already visited the kitchen and living room."

At first, Hinata walked along side Kakashi, better to keep an eye on his hands that way. When they reached the last door, Kakashi turned and stood in front of her.

"Now prepare yourself; because you're about to enter my inner sanctum, my man cave..."

"You're not a man." Hinata mumbled.

"Details my dear. Details." Kakashi said easily brushing off Hinata's assessment. Without further ado, Kakashi opened the door. Pale lavender eyes blinked, it was...surprisingly clean. Spotless even. Though Hinata was no expert on teenage boys; she remembered that even her uptight older cousin had his room in a near-constant state of organized chaos.

This wasn't chaotic at all. Everything was stacked neatly, bedding immaculately made, no clothes on the floor. Hinata jerked as she heard the door close behind them.

Crap. The bizarrely neat room was merely a ruse to draw her in. Now she was trapped. Still, Hinata made an attempt to escape; Kakashi was blocking her only exit though.

"Where are you going, Sensei?" he asked with a grin.

"Um, it's a nice room Kakashi. Very clean, but I really don't think I should stay in here."

Kakashi backed away from the door, closing in on her instead, "What's the hurry? You've seen the house and dinner won't be ready for awhile. We've got all the time in the world."

"Y-you know I think I want to see guest rooms again. They looked..." she swallowed upon feeling the back of her heels hit Kakashi's futon mattress.

"Interesting?" Hinata offered weakly.

A grey eyebrow arched, "What's so interesting about two empty rooms? What could you possibly want in there; when the main attraction is standing right in front of you?"

There is was again, that deep rumbling purr which made Hinata's knees turn to jelly and screw with her sensibilities. If it was possible, a company could bottle Kakashi's voice and make a killing by selling it to lonely women as liquid sex.

'No, no stop. Don't think about sex! Not now, not around him.' Hinata thought to herself, afraid Kakashi could smell her weakening of will, much like dogs can smell fear.

"What's on your mind?" Kakashi asked, much too close for comfort. Hinata wanted to push him back, no she had to push. Hands against his shoulders, Hinata moved to exert force until Kakashi leaned in to kiss her.

Panicking, Hinata blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

_**10: Use Somebody by Kings of Leon**_

"I quit."

Pulling back, Kakashi looked at the woman in his arms, "You what?"

"I quit my job. I couldn't stand knowing that we kissed. I couldn't go back to school next week and pretend it didn't happen either. I had to leave." Hinata confessed, her voice quivering and soft.

Kakashi's expression was unreadable to her; luckily for Hinata his grasp around her waist weakened, allowing her to place distance between him and her.

"Why?"

"I told you. I couldn't go back to work as usual. I felt...guilty. I'm an adult and a teacher, Kakashi. I couldn't live with myself, knowing that I allowed you to...to kiss me. What we did wasn't right. It wasn't fair to you."

He watched Hinata's shoulders shiver, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, "I failed you as your teacher, because I was weak and gave in."

Stunned, Kakashi stood in the middle of his room; allowing Hinata to walk away and leave through the door. Reality was slow to sink in, Hinata quit her job because of him. If it had been because she didn't want her job to get between them; he would have understood. But, Hinata had quit as a result of his impulsive actions.

Kakashi hadn't thought about what would happen to Hinata if they did forge a relationship. His thoughts were so short-sighted, Kakashi's focus was on getting Hinata to notice and love him as much as he loved her.

Cold water pooled in her hands. Well aware that her make-up would be ruined beyond repair, Hinata splashed the cool liquid against her face, trying to clam herself and reduce the burning red flush of her cheeks.

She had to pull it together, there was still Sakumo to confront. If her confession to him was as gut-wrenching as what just happened with Kakashi; Hinata doubted she could stomach much of dinner. A knock against the door startled Hinata. She didn't move to unlock and open the door though. Whether it was Kakashi or Sakumo didn't matter to her; she didn't want either of them to see her in such disarray.

"Hinata? Are you there...it's me."

Kakashi. Hinata splashed her face again.

"You are in there. Hey, you don't have to open the door, but hear me out please." she heard him say.

Patting her face dry with a towel, Hinata waited, listening to the other side of the door. Finally, Kakashi spoke again.

"I'm sorry that you regret kissing me. I wish...I could say I feel guilty too; but I don't. I know you think I'm crazy, confused, hormonal, whatever; but no matter what you think of me, it doesn't change the fact that I love you Hinata."

Hinata's heart ached for the boy, he sounded so sincere and hurt.

"I can't give you your job back; but I want to go to the principal and tell her. I'll tell her it was all my idea, my fault. You don't have to quit because of me..."

Kakashi's words cut off as Hinata suddenly opened the door. She knew her face still looked a mess and maybe she was crying again...or maybe it was still water, Hinata wasn't sure.

"You don't have to do that for me, Kakashi. I made my choice and I have to take responsibility for my actions."

"That's the thing. You weren't the one who kissed first, it was me. If they want to punish someone, it should be me!"

Hinata shook her head, "You don't understand. Kakashi, they won't believe you. I'm the adult and..."

"What's the difference?" he demanded to know.

"Adult. Teacher. Do you think I care about any of that?" Kakashi asked.

"It's my fault. I kissed you and I will should my responbility too."

Hinata tried to argue back, but something to the left caught her attention. A gasp caught in her throat, Sakumo was standing at the landing of the stairs.

"Hatake-san..." she whispered. Kakashi turned his head as well.

"Dad? How long have you been standing there?"

One look from Hatake senior said it all. He had heard enough. Head bowed, Hinata swallowed, nervously clutching the terry-cloth guest towel between her fingers before setting it on the bathroom vanity.

"I'm very sorry Sakumo-san. I was going to tell you...about what happened. This wasn't the way I wanted you to find out."

He nodded, "Obviously. Hinata-san, I hate to sound inhospitable, but I think you should leave."

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Dad, I want her to stay. Hinata you don't have to leave." Kakashi said, reaching out to touch his teacher's hand. Hinata quickly jerked away.

"Goodbye Sakumo-san, Kakashi-kun." With that Hinata turned away, brushed past Sakumo descending the staircase. Both Hatake men waited until they heard Hinata weave a path through their home, reach the front door, and close it behind her.

Once she was gone, Kakashi glared at his father.

"Why did you do that? Why did you tell her to leave?"

"She came here under false pretenses."

"Hinata-sensei was going to tell you!"

"It doesn't matter."

"But..."

Sakumo stared down his son, "Kakashi, I'm your father. I know what's best for you. You're lucky that woman did the honorable thing and walked away."

Lucky? Who was lucky? Kakashi for one didn't feel lucky, he felt utterly miserable. All this trouble because of one kiss.

The rip of packing tape echoed in the mostly empty office. Two women stood over the four small boxes.

"That's the last one." Hinata said to Kurenai, a bit sad to see her desk emptied and the blank tabletop.

"Are you sure about this Hinata? Moving back home to your parents?"

The other woman shrugged, "I don't have anywhere else to go, Kurenai-san. If I stay here..." Hinata paused. She couldn't tell the raven-haired woman the real reason she was leaving- not wanting Kakashi to find her.

"There are few good job prospects here. If I stay with my parents for a short time, I'll have a roof over my head and food, while looking for a job."

"That's true." Kurenai mused, "We'll all miss you though. You were surprisingly popular with the students for being a first year teacher."

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek, knowing that Kurenai was fishing for an answer. Though she was friends with the other teacher, they weren't close. Not close enough for Hinata to share her secret shame.

"Hn, that's odd."

"What?" Hinata asked, turning her head to face the window where Kurenai was standing.

"There is a kid standing in the courtyard. On a Sunday even. Think he's a vandal?"

Hinata looked, pale eyes went wide, her heart rate speeding up.

"Kakashi."

"Oh, your little troublemaker." Kurenai returned, "Think he's here to do something to your classroom...your former classroom."

"I don't know why he's here." Hinata lied, "Kurenai, do you mind taking my stuff to your car. I need to go down and talk with him."

Kakashi smiled as he saw her walk up, "Yo! You didn't think I was going to let you go without a goodbye kiss."

Hinata tried to smile back, but it was a futile effort, "You shouldn't be here."

The boy shrugged, "There are a lot of things I shouldn't do; but do them anyway."

Her smile looked stronger and more genuine, "True. You are a bit of a trouble maker, as Kurenai-san puts it."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to look somber, "Can we talk?"

Hinata hesitated. By all rights, she didn't owe Kakashi anything. He had a hand in ruining her career. But, despite herself Hinata agreed.

"Sure, but you'll have to walk with me. Kurenai-san is waiting for me in her car."

He didn't want to walk. Kakashi wanted to sit down and get Hinata all to himself, rather than sharing her with the other teacher. Still, he followed her anyway. Kakashi and his father were still at odds with one another, from last night to right before he left home.

No matter what anyone said, Kakashi knew only one thing; he loved this woman. The question remained though: did she love him? Before Hinata told him about quiting her job, Kakashi assumed she felt the same. The kiss they shared in the classroom ended on a mutual note, even if it hadn't started that way. Now he wasn't so sure. If anything, Kakashi knew he'd hate someone who forced him to quit a job.

Knowing they were getting close to the parking lot, Kakashi reached for Hinata's right hand, squeezing it tightly and turning her away.

"What's the matter?" she asked, looking confused.

Best to be straight forward about it.

"You know how I feel about you, Hinata-sensei. I need to know now, do you love me?"

Love. It was such an overused and cliché little word; yet it still held a lot of weight.

"I...don't know."

"You can do better than that. Sensei, I'm younger than you; yet I know my feelings and I'm not afraid or ashamed of them. Why can't you do the same?"

"Kakashi, your feelings might be simple and clear to you. For me though, it's just so complicated." Hinata began weakly.

She inhaled deeply as Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not going home until I get an answer."

"You can't keep me here forever, Kakashi."

He took her words as a dare; with a smirk Kakashi replied, "Try me. I'll stand here all night if I have to."

Hinata believed him. Kakashi would stay as long as it took for her answer to come. Did she love him? No. Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. No. Yes.

It was so confusing, all of the emotions firing off inside of her made Hinata's heart and head ache terribly. Her hand touched the top of his head, grey spiky hair cushioning pale fingertips.

He's just a kid. He doesn't know what he was doing, saying, thinking, or feeling. In a few years, Kakashi would forget all about her- the teacher he 'fell in love' with. But, would she forget him? Not likely, Kakashi was one of a kind; Hinata thought with a soft smile. What it all boiled down to, was a tug-of-war inside Hinata.

What kind of future could they have together? He was still in high school, set to graduate next year. She was ready to move on with her life, find a new job, and new town to live in. It would never work out, they were going through two very different pivoit-points in their lives.

Yet for all the odds being against them, her lips parted two words tumbling out.

"Two years."

Kakashi glanced up, unsure if he heard her right. Hinata smiled, though it wasn't much of one. The expression was sad and strained.

"I don't know about my feelings towards you, Kakashi. Give me two years to sort it all out. If you still feel the same, find me and I'll tell you."

Grey eyes narrowed, "That's not fair."

"I know it isn't. You have to be patient and I'm not giving up anything."

Suddenly there was a wicked gleam, Hinata was familiar with that look; it meant Kakashi was up to something sneaky.

"If I have to wait two years for your answer; then you have to promise me not to have a boyfriend for two years."

Pale lavender eyes went wide, so did her mouth, "Kakashi, that's not..."

"Fair? I know. Abscene makes the heart grow fonder. Am I right, Hinata?" he said with a cheeky grin

Hinata didn't find his humor quite so amusing. This wasn't an equivalent exchange. Kakashi would only have to wait to know if she loved him or not. Whereas Hinata had to put a portion of her life, her love life, on the shelf for two years.

Noticing her peeved expression, Kakashi's grin grew wider yet strained, "How do you think I'd feel, waiting all that time to know your answer, only to find you with a husband and kids? Or a boyfriend?"

Hinata sighed, he had a point.

"Alright. I won't have a boyfriend for two years."

"And I'll wait for your answer."

Time passed slowly, like hour glass sand trickling down in slow motion. With a wistful glance, Hinata looked away from the office window, gaze falling on the paper peel-away calendar.

Two years. Six months. Three days and a half. He didn't return. The day after their deadline passed by, Hinata felt sad, actually depressed was more like it. Time helped heal the wound somewhat; but sometimes she wondered. Had he forgotten about the promise, about her? Did he give up and find someone new to love?

Hinata knew her friends were starting to worry about her. She'd go out with friends and co-workers, but never dated. It's a promise. She made a promise to someone special and planned on keeping it. Friends wheedled her to compromise.

It's just one dance. Accept the drink, it's free after all since he's paying. And a million other sneaky ways to not break, but bend the rules of the promise.

Now at twenty-eight, Hinata was starting to worry that after turning down many a would-be-suitor, if she had run out of options.

'Maybe I should start dating again.' she mused.

"Hyuuga!"

Hinata snapped to attention, meekly looking over her cubical wall, "Y-yes sir!"

Green-blue eyes rimmed with black, her boss, staring back at her, "There's a message waiting for you downstairs in the lobby."

"Oh, thank you Gaara-san. I'll pick it up on my coffee break." Hinata said, all the while wondering why the secretary couldn't send her an e-mail or forward a call.

Gaara glared, "This message is rather...impatient. It's been waiting in the lobby for less than five minutes and he's already called my office seven times."

Hinata frowned, since when did messages start being referred to by gender? If her boss's angry glances were any indication, Hinata knew she'd better get downstairs and see what was waiting for her.

He paced the lobby, funny that; Kakashi never remembered pacing until now. He wasn't a nervous kind of guy. Things were different now, after waiting so long, and looking everywhere on this island nation for one person; Kakashi finally found her, working at an office building of all places.

The elevator opened with a 'ding'. Kakashi looked hopefully, but only balding men in cheap suits stepped out. With a sigh, he sat down in a chair. Picking up a magazine and reading was pointless, he'd only tear the pages from flipping through them so fast.

And the warning glances the secretary was giving him behind her desk; told Kakashi he'd better not pester her to call Sabuku-san's office again. One more minute, then he'd give up. Hinata had to have known he was waiting here by now. If she didn't come down in the next...thirty seconds...

Another elevator opened. Kakashi looked again, disappointed once more as he didn't recognize any of the office ladies stepping out. That's it, he was giving up. Standing up, hands in his pockets, Kakashi moved to stroll right out the revolving doors.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up a message."

Kakashi stopped in his tracks. That voice...

"He was here a minute ago. And who told you it was a message?"

Hinata blinked, "My boss, Gaara-san told me."

"Ah, that's my fault, I guess. You see I didn't want to spoil the surprise so..."

Hinata whipped around, following the sound of his voice. Standing less than five feet away was the one person she could never get her mind off of.

Kakashi smiled at her, "Surprise! I told your boss to say you had a message to pick up. I was getting worried when you didn't show. Maybe I should have planned this better..."

While Kakashi rambled, Hinata silently walked towards him, quickly closing the gap. He stopped talking altogether when Hinata looked up at him. Slowly, Hinata raised her right hand. Odd, but Kakashi stood completely motionless as Hinata...measured him?

"You've gotten taller." Hinata remarked with a smile, gently easing down from standing on tip-toes.

Hinata knew she was in trouble when Kakashi got the mischievous look in his eyes. A grown man yet still a kid a heart. He leaned in close, whispering in her ear. The secretary looked on with wide-eyes as the handsome grey-haired man did some obscure gestures which made Hinata blush a dark red.

"Yes...uhm, so everything grew, that's nice to know. I guess."

"You don't sound so sure. Maybe we can take this somewhere else and I can show you."

Hinata's blush intensified, "T-that won't be necessary," she stammered. Awkward silence settled in. She knew what was coming. Their promise. It had to be the reason Kakashi had come to her. He still loved her, even after all this time.

"I'm hungry. Want to go somewhere to eat?" Hinata asked, quickly changing the subject before Kakashi could talk about 'it'.

"Hinata," his larger hand gently against her cheek, "you do know why I'm here, right?"

She nodded, no more stalling. No more putting off till tomorrow or years thereafter. The moment had come.

"Yes."

The secretary looked up from the nutrition facts on the back of her gum pack. Green eyes watched as the handsome stranger picked Hinata up and held her tightly. At first unsure what she was looking at, a grin slowly formed on the young woman's lips.

In a flash, Sakura turned to her computer, typing up a company wide memo. Ino-chan wouldn't be the gossip queen for much longer. Not when Sakura had just witnessed the 'old maid' Hyuuga get engaged.

"Let me get my purse and we can go out to lunch..." Hinata said.

"Congratulations!" someone yelled across the office, a few people clapping in their cubical; still others poking their heads around or up to see what all the fuss was about.

"What?" Hinata breathed, then choked as she was tackled by all her female co-workers.

"Congratulations on your engagement Hyuuga-san!"

"W-wait...what? What's going on?"

"Do you guys have a date for the wedding yet?"

"Of course she doesn't, you dodo! He just popped the question a few minutes ago!"

Suddenly it dawned on Hinata what her co-workers were clucking over.

"N-n-no we're not. He's not..." she said helplessly gesturing to Kakashi, hoping he'd help her clear up this misunderstanding.

As usual, he wasn't much use straightening out the chaos; rather Kakashi only stirred it up more.

"You have to admit, Hatake Hinata has a nice ring to it."

Hinata sighed, allowing herself to be swamped by co-workers and embraced by a cheeky boyfriend who was eating up all the attention. Hyuuga Hinata's life was never going to be the same.

Notes: Wow, this one turned out rather long. Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you have enjoyed the Kakashi/Hinata song meme! -goes to work on the next meme project-


	6. Hinata? Meme Part 1 of 10

Mezzo Forte: Hinata/??? 50-meme

Notes: This is a gift to all my watchers on DA and readers here. A big-big-big! Hinata/??? song meme. Much thanks goes to everyone who made pairing and song contributions, without you guys I wouldn't have the nerve to tackle such an ambitious project. Fifty songs?! Ah, don't think I can take it! -faints-

P.S: To the person who 'dared' me to do 'fifty'- you know who you are: this is all your fault. If I get hand cramps and then get gangrene in my fingertips from being unable to get any circulation back in them...and die from it...this is all your fault!

Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga series Naruto. I merely borrow the characters for nefarious fan fiction purposes.

Key-

Canon/Semi Canon setting: 2, 3, 5

AU( Alternative Universe)

- Konoha Gakuen Special: 1

-

AT (Alternative Time Line/Ages): 4

–

_**1: I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness- Lee/Hinata**_

They say...the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Hyuuga Neji was inclined to believe the saying; as he cringed, groaned, and repeatably face-palmed. Lee...was making an idiot out of himself. Not that the boy making a fool of himself, was anything new. Now there was an innocent bystander, being caught up in Lee's insane whims.

–

Two hours earlier...

"K-Karaoke?" a soft voice questioned. Neji scowled after looking at the sign. Honestly. Their intent was to cheer Hinata up; after her disastrous date with the blond-haired loser. The goal was not to put her, into yet another embarrassing situation.

"Yes! The power of song can heal the deepest wounds to one's soul and..." Lee's exclamation was muffled by Tenten's palm slapped over his gaping mouth. Neji thought he gave her a grateful look. The glare he got in return said otherwise. He really needed to work on communication skills- or so his cousin said. Then again, what did she know. They were here to cheer Hinata up; since she couldn't get across three little words, clearly enough for Naruto to understand.

On the other hand, the boy was rather thick. Hinata's love life aside, Neji for one wasn't going to put her into even more hot water.

"No. Hinata doesn't like these sort of places..."

"I-I'd like to go in. That's alright... isn't it niisan?"

Robbed of the winds in his self-righteous sails, Neji sighed. "Fine. But we're only paying for thirty minutes. And it will be a private booth"

Maybe if it was a more private setting, they could all avoid embarrassment. Hinata, because she didn't like to sing in public. And everyone else, from Lee's over-enthusiastic caterwauling.

–

What started as 'just thirty minutes' bleed into, another thirty minutes, then another, and another...

"Oh! This is a good song! Hinata-san...sing it with me!"

"Eep! B-b-but I..."

In a blur of green, Hinata was pulled out from the booth, microphone thrust into her hand. Lee begun singing, horridly off key. Then started gyrating wildly; when the song was obviously much softer and subtle than his moves- most of which should be deemed illegal or at least obscene. Hinata looked miserable; swaying behind the tempo and stammering out a few words to her and Lee's impromptu duet.

"Time's about up." Neji said blandly.

"Aw! Already?" Tenten bemoaned, with an amused smile was playing on her lips. Neji opened his right eye, arms crossed over his chest, "Don't tell me you're enjoying this."

She shrugged. "What can I say? Other people's pain amuses me. Plus, Lee's not that bad..." Tenten unconsciously cringed, as Lee proved her wrong, by hitting a high note no human male should.

"I think I hear dogs barking outside." Neji said dryly, with a smirk as he moved to stand up and leave the booth. Time to wrap this up.

"Here...take this to the front desk." Tenten slipped him some money.

Pale eyes blinked, "What?"

Tenten shoved the paper money into his palm, "Thirty more minutes."

"We've done 'thirty more minutes'. Several times over. It's time to go home" he returned behind gritted teeth.

A brown eye winked, "Trust me. Thirty more minutes. Besides, we're doing this for Hinata's benefit. She seems to be having a good time."

Neji's frown deepened. He might not be able to read Hinata's mind, yet the Sophomore assumed he knew enough to tell when Hinata was enjoying herself...or silently suffering for other's benefit. Right now, it seemed like the later.

Still to humor Tenten, since would do it if he didn't; Neji clenched his fist around the bills. His free hand went to the door. He stopped though, when a resounding crash reached his ears. Quickly turning his head, Neji's face drained of color as he spied his younger cousin...pinned underneath his constant annoyance and self-declared rival.

Lee, had the sense to look ashamed, blushing as bright a pink as Hinata. Their bodies were entangled together by the microphone cords.

"I um...Sorry Hinata-san...let me get up. Uh...that's not the floor I'm touching."

Neji saw red, as Lee quickly removed his hand from Hinata's right breast. Tenten was howling with laughter, holding her sides while panting, "Can't breathe! I can't breathe!"

Meanwhile, Neji slammed the bills down on the table, then cracked his knuckles.

Accident or not, Rock Lee was going to die.

–

_**2: His Girl Friday by The Academy Is- Sasuke/Hinata/Naruto**_

_Monday_

Hurried steps clapped against the winding stairs, leading up the tower. Arms loaded down with papers, Hinata wondered if it was too much to ask the Academy instructors; to organize and place the test results in folders. She'd have to propose the idea to Naruto-kun, who'd tell Sakura, who'd tell Ino. Maybe, word would finally reach Iruka-san and tickle his ear.

She could cut out the extra effort and additional ears; but...that would mean speaking up. Even in her twenties, Hinata had trouble swallowing her nerves and pushing through tasks. Arriving at the top stair, Hinata was glad to see the open door of the Hokage office.

Not so glad however to hear Kiba-kun and Hokage-sama arguing.

"That's a wuss mission! It's not even worth the scroll it's written on!"

"It's a D-rank, Kiba! That's what your team is qualified to do...oh hey Hinata-chan."

She smiled and rushed forward, not noticing the look Kiba gave her. He could tell what Hinata refused to admit. She was _still_ smitten with the blond. Even after he left her waiting. After he broke her heart. Hinata still adored the Seventh Hokage, as much as during their Academy days.

"H-here are the proposed Genin squads, Naruto-sama."

The blond frowned, not taking the papers. Hinata swallowed uneasily, "Um..." she offered. Naruto refused to take the pages, yet again.

"Hinata-chan, you know me. Enough of this 'sama' crap, already."

"B-but..." she stammered, feeling embarrassed at being chided, even lightly; in front of Kiba and his Genin team.

"Say my name right."

"This is stupid..." Kiba grumbled behind her. Hinata ignored it, for now. Face flushed, the young woman nodded.

"Yes, N-Naruto-kun."

His broad grin returned, "Better," then took the papers from Hinata's hands.

–

_Tuesday_

Her father, Hiashi; once called her the Hokage's paper pusher. Hinata was starting to feel, maybe her father wasn't too far off the mark. Today, she was delivering both Hokage-sama's lunch, Miso Ramen take-away, and the final results of the annual physicals.

Hinata didn't even blink at the love note tapped to Naruto's lunch, thanks to Sakura. The pink-haired woman was returning to the hospital after her lunch hour; when their paths crossed. Sakura wrote a brief note, probably gushing with praise, love, and kisses and hugs; which would reach out off the paper to touch his heart.

Hinata smiled and took it, like a punch to the chin. She didn't hate Sakura. Naruto was never hers to begin with. His heart and soul was Sakura's from the start. It just irked Hinata a little, to be used as their love-note carrier pigeon.

If she didn't acknowledge it was there, then Hinata could pretend it didn't exist.

Avoidance worked wonders for her.

–

_Wednesday_

She couldn't, however, ignore what was glaringly obvious. The little things Hinata could ignore: pecks on the cheek, love letters tucked among medical documents, and sticky-notes left on his office door. Yet, Hinata would have had to been blind, to miss this.

Face flushed, Hinata stammered an apology and quickly turned to the door. It closed with a 'slam' and she hastily put up a notice. 'In a meeting. Do not Disturb'. Assuming she had the next hour or two off, Hinata hastily left the tower. Naruto-kun obviously wasn't going to get any work done; if Sakura's lack of decent clothes was any indication.

–

_Thursday_

"Quit."

Hinata flinched at her former sensei's very blunt solution. "I-I can't just...turn and quit, Kurenai-san. Naruto-kun...needs me. He's getting ready to summon the Jounin instructors, the new Genin teams..." she stopped as a fork was waved dangerously between prized eyeballs.

"You're running yourself to near death, chasing after him. And those love letters...they are very inconsiderate using you like that."

"I...I don't mind." Hinata said. The lie was so good, she had almost convinced herself into believing it.

Before Kurenai could say more, destroy more of Hinata's carefully constructed ignorant bliss; the Hyuuga quickly stood up.

"T-thank you for having lunch with me, Kurenai-san."

Red lips pursed, the woman displeased by the change of subject.

"We are not done talking about this, Hinata-chan. You have to let him go. You need to grow up."

–

_Friday_

'Grow up'

Those two words scared her, to be honest. Hinata didn't want to admit it, but she was clinging. Clinging to Naruto. Clinging to a childhood crush. Because it was easier to live in the past and not move forward.

What would happen to her, Hinata wondered; if she did decide to let go?

Loving Naruto and admiring him from afar, defined her. Or at least the 'old' her. Hinata wasn't sure, she was ready to change yet again. To move beyond Naruto's encouraging words and the hope beyond hope, he'd look her way.

Luckily, she wouldn't see him today. On Fridays, Hinata had a different duty. No love letters to ignore. No awkwardly intimate scenes to stumble on.

Today, she could simply be Hinata. Not the Hyuuga heiress. Not the Hokage's right hand, Hinata-chan. Or the girl, the fox-boy forgot.

Arms loaded down with groceries, this time remembering the double portion of tomatoes; Hinata next picked up the weapons requested to be sharpened. The store owner gave her funny look.

"Uh...Uchiha-san's order. I-is it ready today?"

He grunted, before going in the back room. Nervous, Hinata decided to wait patiently a few minutes. Her patience was rewarded by the owner's return.

"Sure you can carry all of that gear and the food?" he asked.

"Yes. I-I've got it." said a moment before a bag fell. Hinata winced, eyes closed. Once she dared to open them again, Hinata was relieved not to see a gush of red juice and pulp.

–

She'd arrive like clockwork.

In preparation, Sasuke did something he swear he'd never do for a girl...

He undressed. Even if it was just one article of clothing. Off came the sweat-soaked shirt. He tried to be casual about it, like it was an every day thing; when actually Sasuke only did it on Fridays.

Taking a break, right on time; Sasuke heard the front door to his home open. Timid footsteps coming in, setting down groceries to restock his fridge. He had enough of a break. Back to kicks and punches, against the wooden taijutsu dummy. Since the dobe took up the Hokage's hat; he had probably gained a pot-belly and slower reflexes, from sitting behind the desk and eating all that ramen. Sasuke smirked. He'd show Hinata what a well-trained and dedicated shinobi looked like.

"Oh, you're out here..." her quiet voice reached his ears.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply. Reaching an arm over to his right shoulder, rubbing it. Not that it actually ached. Just a gesture of pain she could refer back to. If not, he could drop better and more visible hints.

"You s-shouldn't overdo it, Uchiha-san."

She noticed. Good. Sasuke finished his routine, while Hinata pulled out his medical charts, chakra and physical stats. Sakura could have done this task. Perhaps, even better than the Hyuuga woman, now sitting on the back porch to his family home. Yet, Sasuke had refused Sakura's offer. Only after his third beat-up from ANBU guards and resulting hospital stay; did Sasuke relent.

Naruto fired the ANBU squad, left by the Fifth, to guard him. And Sakura set up Hinata, as the one to keep a check on vitals, chakra status, and the binding of his restraints.

At first, Sasuke was uncooperative, in the way he treated Hinata. "Playing hard to get", was his old sensei's way of putting. Sasuke scoffed at the implication. Yet, had to admit to himself; that was exactly what was going on. Initially, Sasuke himself on a pestle, just to see if Hinata would try to reach him.

When she didn't bother to reach out and change him, it bothered Sasuke. Hinata was compassionate and too nice for her own good. And girls, as a whole; seemed obsessed with "fixing" him. Yet, when she was there, with him; all Hinata cared about was her job.

Hinata wasn't worried about fixing his flaws. Nor making him into a better person. Or even, becoming Mrs. Uchiha. Instead, Hinata said little, made her observations, took notes; then went home.

Sasuke cut his exercise short. Nothing special, an average Friday for him. Sitting cross-legged on the porch, he tilted his head to the towel. Hinata blinked, as if to say; you have hands, get it yourself. Yet it was more of a gentle prodding, than a sarcastic retort. Sasuke didn't think it was possible for Hinata to be 'sarcastic'. Even Sakura, who once loved him to pieces; couldn't be around Sasuke for too long, before shooting her mouth off.

The smirk returned to Sasuke's face. Well, if she insisted. Sasuke heard Hinata's sharp inhale as he reached across her. He hoped it was because she enjoyed the view; not because he was sweaty and smelled.

One really couldn't tell. Hinata blushed at the slightest thing. She could be embarrassed to see him shirtless. Or embarrassed to tell Sasuke his pits stunk. Sasuke, for once, choose the route of optimism.

Wiping sweat from his brow, Sasuke decided to quickly get Hinata on her toes.

"Had a hectic week keeping up with Baka-sama?"

The blush darkened, "N-Naruto-sama. P-please be more respectful, Uchiha-san. He was the one who saved..."

She stopped and swallowed. Sasuke stared at her neck, yet Hinata was too busy to notice. Preoccupied with her thoughts. Thoughts of him. Sasuke wasn't offended that people thought Naruto saved him from darkness.

However, what really got under his skin; was Hinata's wistfulness and mental wanderings. He may have been living in a rock for years, Orochimaru's lair; however Sasuke wasn't immune to village gossip. Apparently, Hinata loved the Dobe. Still did.

He was determined to change that, but Hinata was making it difficult. Plus, Sasuke wasn't known for his wealth of patience. He sought power in the quickest route possible. This wasn't too much of a difference. The little kid inside of Sasuke wanted to kick, pull her ponytail and scream: Pay attention to me!

"S-sorry Uchiha-san...just thinking. Now, where were we?"

'Nowhere' Sasuke thought to himself, already in a sour mood. Despite his internal attitude, Sasuke complied in offering his wrist for a pulse check.

Hinata was swift and efficient. The last check being his eyes. Since the chakra restraints gave little in terms of daily usage; Sasuke hadn't activated the Mangekyo in weeks. Still, it was part of the check up. Hinata gently cupped his chin, a shiver rolling down the young man's spine; without Sasuke's permission to do so, traitorous body.

"Um..."

Sasuke sighed and activated the Sharingan seal. Hinata nodded in response, her Byakugan on. Her eyes scanned the chakra network behind his eyes. Sasuke saw a second ahead, before her fingertips touched the stray strand of raven hair.

"I-it's in the way...s-sorry."

Sasuke grunted, refusing to admit he liked the unintended touch. He should cut it again soon, then again maybe Hyuuga's prized long hair. It would explain Neji. Then again, no. Nothing explained Neji.

The jerk was probably patrolling the Uchiha district now. Making sure Sasuke didn't do anything out of turn to his precious younger cousin. Creep. Sister complex.

"O-okay we're done for today...Sasuke?"

His hand grasped and wouldn't let go. That was Sasuke's excuse and he was sticking to it.

"Do you...want to stay?"

She gasped. Sasuke quickly sought out the words. Pushing them out his mouth, before Hinata took it the wrong way.

"For dinner. ...you buy...too much food. I don't have guests over, normally. So, most of it goes bad before the week is over."

A pause, then a very slow nod coming from Hinata, "Okay...I'll stay."

It was the least she could do, for putting Sasuke through the toil, of cleaning his fridge of rotten food. Sasuke knew her reason was not because Hinata was warming up to him. It was a start though.

The dobe...Naruto, had her the rest of the week. For now, Sasuke would be content with stealing Hinata away on Fridays.

--

–

_**3: There There by Radiohead- Neji/Hinata**_

They were three and four.

Skipping pebbles across the koi pond, while the servants hung paper lanterns behind them. Neji's head still hurt, the ugly green mark burned into his skin. Still, Neji took it like a man, like a shinobi to be. Neji smiled, instead of wincing in pain like his body was want to do.

Then she asked, "Does it hurt?"

Instead of saying "yes", he said nothing. Even then, his silence spoke volumes to Hinata. She blushed then with a wave of her hand brought him closer. So cute, just like a porcelain doll. And like a doll, Neji refused to touch, for fear of breaking her. Yet for all his resolve to look and not touch, Hinata made it so he had to. The girl, all blush and fumbling tiny hands, gripped his palms. Then, her mouth brushed against the bandages wrapped around Neji's head.

A warm fluttering around his chest. He was only four, but this moment felt special and would stand out as such.

–

He was thirteen, she twelve.

So much anger, Neji didn't know where to direct it. So much hurt, he had to lash out at others with corrosive comments, venomous looks, and sneers which made devils scatter. He had to be who he was. Otherwise, he'd be lost. Just another face in the Branch family.

Lobbing barbed words at her, made Neji feel better. Every little flinch she couldn't stop, the pain in her milky-opal eyes, was enough of a relief to see him through. Yet, it was like a drug. He'd adjust, become immune, then need a stronger dosage.

He had to cause her pain, because it made Neji feel good. He was powerless in the family, yet Hinata was still weak to him.

Neji felt better about himself, when blood trickled down her lips. She fell quite a few times. A doll refusing to shatter under his touch; but there were cracks, fractures, and peeling paint. He had broken her, yet Hinata refused to admit it. He'd made her admit it. He'd let Hinata know of his power.

But, no. Restraint. Restraint. Restraint. Control. Control...

His fists clenched, threatening to outright sock her in the face. Instead, his palms opened wide as Neji dove forward. He had to make her...stop...talking...NOW!

Then, it was he who stopped. Jounin instructors surrounding him. Of course. Even now, Hinata was protected from harm.

–

They were still thirteen and twelve, but things had changed.

"He hasn't left, yet. You still have time....to say goodbye."

Neji hated it when she flinched at the sound of his voice.

"I-I could...b-but I wouldn't know... what to say"

Neji thought Hinata was at her best, her strongest; when she said nothing. Yet, it was only him who could read into her silence. So maybe, it was better for her to let Naruto go like this.

–

Sixteen and fifteen...

The world stopped. Just...stopped. Neji found himself unable to breathe. Who the hell was supposed to be watching her?! Where was he? Neji would find him and....

Then it didn't matter anymore. Hinata was there standing in front of Naruto's prone body. Out in the open and facing a man with a red-cloud cloak. It was Neji's worst nightmare come true. And he couldn't wake up.

'_Good, you've made your point. Now get out of the way!_' Neji thought, but it was too late. Hinata attacked, Pein countered, her body was sent flying. Neji felt sick. He tried to go, but a strong arm pulled him back.

"You don't understand...I have to..." his gaze crossed with Lee's.

"If you go out there...you'll be in danger too. I'm sorry Neji, but we can't let you."

Neji hated his teammate then. More than Lee would ever know. He couldn't stand there and watch helplessly. His life didn't matter! If Hinata was gone....

If she was gone...

Neji realized, at the worst moment possible; he was already in love with Hinata.

–

Hinata was sixteen. Naruto was an idiot. Neji was beside himself. No words from him could make this hurt any less. Yet, he stood there in the hall, listening as Naruto finally came around to talk to her.

Fists clenched by his side, Neji wanted to walk away. This wasn't a scene he should witness. This wasn't his time.

It ended at last with an exchange of 'I'm sorry', 'It's alright I understand. You love Sakura-san.'

Neji's fist hit the wall. If she 'knew' then why throw herself out there? Why tell the world, only to nearly die afterwards?

Why?

Why?

It didn't make any sense to Neji. Yet for finding the whole ordeal pointless and not understanding Hinata's reasons; he was still there to catch the young woman as she collapsed. The bravado lasted only as long as Naruto stayed. When the blond said goodbye, it was Neji left behind to pick up the pieces.

Naruto...was an idiot. Then again, so was Neji. This was the worst kind of love to have. Being so close enough to the person, you could touch them daily; yet unable to reach their heart. There wasn't room for him...

–

She is the Head of the Hyuuga clan. He's still a Branch member. Yet it's his skin Hinata touches, when she needs reassurance. Those elderly men and women could be quite vicious. And like her lips kissed to cool the throb of his head; Hinata is the first, and only, to touch and taste the ANBU tattoo on his arm.

Neji realized, a long time ago; he was unfit to be her protector- he cared too much, sheltered her from harm and experience, and refused to let Hinata grow up and leave him behind. The worst day of his life, was not his first kill as a shinobi. Instead, it was the day Neji asked to be released of his promise.

Hinata released him, yet the binds on his heart, bearing her name; tightened. He would become ANBU and protect the village. But his heart was sick. It ached and beat for only one person.

The rest of Konoha could go to hell, so long as Hinata was safe from harm. They were going to be each other's undoing.

As he put on his mask, Neji found he didn't mind. He'd gladly go down in flames, so long as Hinata was there with him.

–

_**4: No More Running Away by Air Traffic- Itachi/Hinata**_

Death.

It was something common among shinobi, a daily occurrence almost. Naturally, the body counts were higher, during times of war. Yet, feeling the possessions of her intended being pressed into open palms. Then, looking into an eye of his, transplanted into another's body. It was too much.

Hinata just couldn't take it anymore. She dropped the goggles and ran, leaving Obito's parents to explain for her. She felt sick. God, so very sick. Nails bit into the training posts of the Uchiha compound. Her pale eyes didn't belong here; yet Fate, the greed of Fathers, and the grander scheme of things, brought Hinata here. Living with Obito and his family. They were due to get married, once both became of age.

Not now though. Obito was dead. And Hinata felt guilty, for what though, she wasn't sure.

–

Life moved on. Yet, Hinata felt like she was standing completely still. Years poured out before her. Little changed. She was back on active duty, as a Chunnin and the young woman was content to stay that way. Besides, her Father wouldn't risk her trying to become a Jounin. Hinata understood her purpose. She needed to live, in order to breed. Her Father still had his sights on melding the two most powerful clans, together. Through her.

Hinata resisted anyway she could. Refusing each suitor with a U. behind their name. Other than possible mates, Hinata received few visitors. Just herself, her garden, and the occasional mission with ever changing teammates.

He did come by, once. To explain. Maybe apologize for not protecting Obito. Hinata made sure to tell a servant she wasn't feeling well and couldn't accept visitors. Cowardly, yes. But, Hinata couldn't look at him, knowing Obito's eye would be staring back at her. Even from behind the tilted head band.

Hinata lived her life in relative normalcy. Until yet another Uchiha entered her life.

–

There was dirt under her fingernails, Hinata hid hands inside her sleeves, hoping no one would notice. The boy sitting across the table did, he couldn't stop staring at her dirty knuckles. Hinata swallowed uneasily. Something about this boy...was strange...

Yet, she was more outraged by her Father's pronouncement. Shaking outwardly and sick inside, Hinata stood up. No longer caring if the Uchiha family saw her dirtied hands or not; Hinata placed palms on the table.

"I-I refuse..."

"What?" Fugaku-san groused.

Hinata closed her eyes, "He...he's just a boy. Let him grow up...and decide f-for himself w-what he wants." When really, what Hinata meant to say was, "Let me grow up, let me decide. Let me go of this burdensome obligation."

She cared about the child too. He was much too young to be engaged. Barely out of the Academy. And she was much too old for him. Eight years apart. He'd wind up resenting her, Hinata knew.

Yet, Hinata felt the selfish tug of self-preservation the strongest. She didn't want to be engaged. Not again. Not to another Uchiha. They expired too quickly. This one, she could tell; would break her heart again.

No one paid her protest any mind. Father simply shrugged, "It has already been decided..."

Hinata shivered then sat back down. Uchiha Itachi. What a strange, quiet, little boy.

–

"Father told me to come here."

Hinata wanted to return his cold statement with one of her own: "You are not welcomed here."

The Hyuuga compound belonged to everyone with white eyes; but this garden was all her own.

Unspoken or not, Hinata's warning of 'No Trespassing', was ignored. The boy crouched down among the plants, watching her hands work.

"You're not like most girls."

Hinata flinched, yet kept on working. Any moment now he'd take after his Father, or hers, example and berate her.

"You actually enjoy...working hard. Most girls I've met and talked to, they don't toil unless they have to."

A pause, Hinata's hands wrapped around the steam of a weed, ready to pull and uproot it.

"Why is that?"

Hinata stopped. Brushed dirt off her hands and did what she did best: running away. She ran away from an inquisitive ten-year old.

–

He took to following her. Hinata couldn't force the boy to leave her alone. The on-going excuse was, Itachi was only doing what his father asked of him. Eventually, Hinata become comfortable with ignoring him. She went about her business in forced ignorance. Time slipped by her again.

However, as time flew past Hinata without her caring or noticing the change of seasons and years; Itachi had grown stronger, faster, and...bolder.

One day, he had her cornered. Hinata blinked. This was not the ten-year old who crouched in the garden and badgered her with questions. Now he loomed several inches above her. Yet it was those eyes and stern look, which made him seem older.

Hands clutched her wrist, squeezing to the point Hinata uttered a small 'ouch' of pain.

"This has to stop. I tire of chasing you" he said, the voice deeper and richer than the squeak of a little boy.

"T-then tell your Father to call t-this wedding off!" Hinata shot back, anger boiling her blood. What was it...with Uchiha men, to think they were entitled to...

To...

Hinata gasped as lips sealed over hers. The kiss was all consuming, just like his dark eyes. She was done for.

–

_**5: Inside of You by Hoobastank- Kakashi/Hinata**_

Teeth impressed lightly on a bottom lip, pen tip-taping against a forearm. Looking over the list of graduating Genin students, Hinata was glad her pressistance paid off. This was her second year as a Jounin; so she was constructing her first Genin squad.

So many to pick from, it was a good year for the Academy. Hinata glanced up as she heard the door open.

"Yo."

"Ah Kakashi-san. G-good to see you again" she said, yet quickly returned to the list. It wasn't until a gloved hand was presented to her...

"Oh, you're taking on a Genin squad this year?" Hinata inquired, it seemed strange he'd suddenly want a team. Kakashi hadn't bothered with another Genin squad since Team 7.

"Why not? Any good picks?" he replied, after Hinata handed him a sheet.

"Um...I'm not sure what everyone else is doing; but I want a tracking team"

"Hn, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, and Aburame. Isn't that a bit predictable?"

Hinata cringed a little at the accusation, she also wondered why he was sitting so close. Too close, in her opinion.

"Well yes, b-but tracking is one of my strong points. I think it'd be better...if I trained a team with a specialty similar to mine."

"Suit yourself" was Kakashi's distracted response. At first, Hinata assumed he was absorbed in looking over the name and stats of Academy students. Yet, when she was about to leave, having made her choices; Hinata glanced over and noticed Kakashi wasn't reading the sheet. Instead, he was absorbed in one of his Icha Icha Paradise books.

Cheeks flushed pink, Hinata wondered how he got away with reading such...garbage in public. Not that, she ever read those books herself. And never would.

"You're leaving already?" his voice rising up from behind the novel.

"Um yes. I've made my picks, plus it's getting rather late. Goodnight, Kakashi-san"

Her goodbye mattered little, because Hinata was barely out the door and around the corner; before she was followed. Instinct forced Hinata to discreetly glance over her shoulder. Kakashi-san.

'_Well, I guess he's going home too. No big deal._' Hinata assumed, keeping her pace casual and steady. Kakashi was quick to catch up, walking alongside her. Again, a little bit too close. Hinata scooted away, not wanting anyone to get the wrong impression.

However, Hinata started getting in an impression too; when Kakashi's path didn't differ from hers. He followed her right to the gates of the Hyuuga compound. Still, Hinata didn't want to assume the worst in anyone. Kakashi's intentions were pure and he was needlessly being a gentleman by seeing her home safely.

A bit annoying and out of character for him; yet Hinata smiled and thanked him for going so far out of his way. Kakashi didn't respond at first, giving Hinata moment's pause.

"Kakashi-san, do you...need me for something?"

"No, it's just...can I stay with you?"

Pale eyes blinked owlishly, "W-what?"

"Please. I seem to have...forgotten the way to my apartment. Plus, there is an issue with my only key."

Upon seeing her confused glance, Kakashi went on, all the while sheepishly rubbing his hair as the lie was spun into a bigger story.

"You see a cat came, swallowed the key. And wouldn't you know it, can't find either the cat or my home for that matter...hello Neji."

"Goodbye, Hatake-san." Neji replied coldly, waiting on the other side of the gate.

Confused, Hinata watched as Kakashi made a quick getaway, supposedly back to his 'misplaced' apartment.

–

It wasn't long, before Hinata came to become well-acquainted to Kakashi's odd technique of flirting.

He became a persistent pest, from the moment they assembled their Genin squads in the same place. At first, Hinata brushed off the encounter as a consequence. The training ground lacked decent spots, for instructing newly-recruited Genin.

Yet, Hinata was starting to doubt her theory, as Kakashi roped her team into the bell test too.

"Um...a-actually I already had something in mind..." a gasp escaped her as Kakashi reached over and tied two bells to her belt loop.

As he explained the test, Hinata tried to stop the blush growing on her cheeks. Unable to look at her students, Hinata knew she had to straighten up- when one of them nearly took her head off with a spin kick.

After both teams passed; Hinata walked over to Kakashi, who had taken his book out again.

"Wait, don't tell me. You're going to ask, why did I force your team to take the bell test too?"

Hinata's mouth clamped shut, "N-now that you mention it...why did you do that?"

"Not telling." Kakashi said with a chuckle, setting her really off balance.

–

This would be a reoccurring theme for them.

One afternoon, Hinata rewarded her team for a mission well-done; by taking them out to a new seafood restaurant in Konohagakure.

"Hinata-sensei...show Ran there's nothing to be scared of. Here, eat one." Sho offered, oddly a more out going Aburame, than Hinata remembered Shino being.

The female Inuzuka cringed and stuck out her tongue."Raw oysters?! Yuck! We should have gone to the hamburger place..." she grumbled, holding onto a salt-and-pepper colored puppy.

Though Hinata had never tried raw oysters, she smiled weakly and took the chopsticks from Sho's hand. Hinata put the oyster in her mouth, before a voice came from behind them.

"You know, they say raw oysters are a good aphrodisiac."

"What's an...afro...aphrio..."

"Aphrodisiac" Sho corrected, pushing sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, that. What is it?" Ran inquired innocently, this time looking to Kakashi. Hikari rolled her pale eyes in response, not having much patience for Ran.

Kakashi elbowed in next to Hinata's stool. Meanwhile, the young woman was trying not to choke. How...how dare he say that in front of her students!

Face red, Hinata noticed she was having trouble breathing. She'd have to swallow the oyster now. Once the slimly sea-creature was down her throat, Hinata moved to speak. Yet stopped as Kakashi pushed his plate towards her. More raw oysters.

"You seem hungry. Want to share, Hinata-chan?"

"Sensei, why is your face so red?" Ran inquired of Hinata, while trying to keep her dog from sniffing Kakashi's plate.

"W-where are your students?" Hinata mange to sputter out, willing her face to cool. She suddenly envisioned Kakashi's Genin squad standing on a bridge or in the middle of a forest; wondering where he was.

"I...gave them the day off, to train on their own. They just don't know it yet."

Miles away:

"I still can't find him..."

"Bastard! He ditched us again!"

"No, don't say that. Kakashi-sensei promised he'd be right back..."

Back at the restaurant, Kakashi was making a nuisance of himself. Hinata was not a person to get angry easily. Yet the poke-poke-poke of Kakashi's chopsticks against her cheek, was really starting to irritate. So, Hinata was grateful when her students were done eating and ready to leave.

"G-goodbye Kakashi-san. Enjoy...your oysters."

–

Things only got worse as the Chunnin exam neared. Hinata felt confident her students were ready...

"Are you sure you want to do that, Hina-chan?"

Snickers rose up from the ranks of Jounin instructors. By now, everyone knew the nickname Kakashi used on her. It wasn't very flattering, to know everyone else knew. Also, wild rumors were floating around that they were together. Hinata didn't even know how to deny some of the more risqué gossip; because 'no' was not working.

Hinata ducked her head and attempted to Neji-glare Kakashi-san, into keeping his opinions to himself. It didn't work. Hinata was just too nice to Neji-glare anyone.

Clearing her throat, Hinata repeated her statement. "I'm sure. M-my team is ready to complete the Chunnin exam"

A sigh. "I have no choice then. I'd never hear the end of it, if her kids go and mine have to wait another year. I, Hatake Kakashi recommend Squad 10"

After the Hokage dismissed them, Hinata hurriedly left the room. She wanted to tell her students the good news; but was yanked back with a long and strong arm. Stumbling back, Hinata sighed heavily. She didn't have to look to know who had her.

"K-Kakashi-san, please let go."

"Sorry...about earlier. I didn't mean to insult you or your students."

"Well...you did." Hinata snapped her arm out of his reach.

"I guess this means asking you out to dinner, as an apology, is out of the question?"

Hinata stopped. Hands by her sides. When would he stop teasing her? He couldn't be serious about a relationship. No, not Kakashi. Also, there was such a wide gap in their ages. What would they have in common?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was just toying with her. And Hinata, while very patient towards people; did not enjoy being teased.

"G-good bye K-Kakashi-san."

–

The last straw came during the Preliminary Chunnin exams. Just like her first Chunnin exam, there were many participants. The second day of the Forest of Death exam, headed by Anko; Hinata for one was ready to relieve some tension.

Blue eyes blinked, "You...want to help give the massages?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes. It's n-not too much trouble, right? I'd feel more relaxed...helping out than actually...laying down for one."

Ino shrugged, "To each their own, I guess. You do realize you'll have all sorts of clients, though. Not just other women."

Hinata nodded, ignoring the implication she had never seen a man naked, or touched one for that matter. She was shy yes, but human. Hinata did have a boyfriend or two since Naruto. The only problem was, the relationships never worked out.

Plus, it didn't help that those 'boyfriends' were arranged by her Father. But that was neither here or there.

"It's a good thing you came by anyway. A lot of our staff is tied up being on call for the Chunnin exam..." Ino prattled on while leading Hinata down the hallway. From the corner of her eye, Hinata 'thought' she spied a stock of silver hair. Freezing in place for a moment, Hinata glanced over her shoulder.

Nothing. He wasn't there. With a sigh, Hinata coached herself to 'get over it'. He must be busy helping with the exam prep. Hinata knew she'd have to be at the tower in a day or two. For today though, she'd take it easy and pray her students were doing well.

"Let's see your first patient will be..." Ino muttered, pulling back the curtain around the massage table.

Blue eyes blinked again, followed by pale white. Though the later set was covered by a palm to the face.

"You're not Iruka-san." Ino said in a deadpan.

"Funny that. Iruka said something about leaving the stove on in his apartment. Took off running. So, I'm sure you won't mind a walk-in patient. Right?"

Hinata shook her head. She had to get out of here...

Ino stopped her, giving a strong tug to Hinata's jacket, "Actually...I'm not in charge of the massage patients today. Hinata-chan has been nice enough to volunteer today."

"Ah, I see." Kakashi replied lightly. Hinata wanted to badly to call him out. He knew! He had to have known!

Ino kept a tight hold on Hinata, "Why don't you undress, Kakashi-san. Hinata, you know what to do."

Hinata fidgeted and clung to Ino, but the blond left with a wink and secretive smile. Left alone, with the man she was trying to avoid; Hinata looked all around the room. Trying to ignore the rustle of cloth as Kakashi undressed.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Hinata pulled the curtain aside, blinked, blushed; then pulled the curtain back.

"T-t-towel. Put...o-one on...Kakashi-san."

"Do I have to? They itch...I have rather sensitive skin."

"I'm leaving..."

"Wait! I'll put one on."

His concession gave Hinata little relief. She still had to put hands on him. Once he was decent, Hinata took a breathe then walked back behind the curtain. She starting by tightly gripping Kakashi's shoulders.

"Oww...not so rough. I thought Hyuuga's were supposed to have a gentle touch." Kakashi chided, the muscles in his back and shoulders bunching. For a moment Hinata found herself distracted by...

No. No. No. And no! The young woman shook her head, indigo bangs swaying with the motion. She would not give in...into temptation. It would only encourage Kakashi and his...

"Ohhh that's better. Much better," the silver-haired Jounin sighed.

Hinata tried to ignore the flutter of her heartbeat or the jelly-like quiver to her legs. His voice sounded so...

'S_top that. Don't even think about it. If you think about it...about him...Kakashi-san wins._'

The little noises he made at the start, were starting to grow louder and more...sensual.

"Lower...yeah that's it. Ohhhh feels so good, Hina-chan."

Hinata bit her bottom lip, "P-please Kakashi-san...don't make those noises. There are other patients...here..."

He didn't stop. If anything, the voice behind the mask became louder, taking on a more erotic trill.

"Harder...yessss. Feels...so...ah ah..."

Hinata stopped, hands resting on Kakashi's lower back. Then, she pulled away, pushing the curtain back.

She had had enough! Enough of the humiliation, teasing, and constant barrage of...of him! Every corner Hinata turned, Kakashi-san was there. Teasing. Making fun of her. Making really inappropriate comments. Enough!

"Hina-chan?" he asked, getting off the table.

"N-no...stop."

Kakashi's single eye stared at her, sitting at the edge of the massage table, "Stop what?"

"T-this! The flirting, the innuendos, the hints. I c-can't take it anymore. Stop...playing with me"

Silence entered the room.

"Who said I was playing with you? Hina-chan, I'm serious. I want to..."

She didn't listen to the end of Kakashi's admission. Curtain shoved out of her way, Hinata hurriedly escaped the hospital room.

–

Notes: This is just a taste of what's to come. Thank you everyone for reading. Please note this meme isn't finished. Still got ten more installments to go! Again, thanks for reading and comments will be loved and cherished!


End file.
